Video Game Survivor Panama
by machine146
Summary: 20 contestants from various game compete for 1 million dollars
1. Chapter 1

Video Game Survivor Panama Episode 1 **The witch lady is turning people into wolves!**

*An Anthro Wolf wearing green combat armor and leggings over a black shirt and pants is seen on a boat*

Nighteye: Hi, this is Nighteye here! Since Jeff quit I was asked to host. We are in Panama where 20 contestants will face off! They have to outlast the elements as well as each other.

*The 20 survivors are in a boat racing towards a beach. An Eevee was running up and down excited*

Nighteye: And already they are sizing each other up.

**Morrigan's Confession: I see Alistair here and I know this will be fun. I can mess with him. Besides he's will have a horrible social game so I am not concerned with him getting far.**

**Alistair's Confession: Oh great Morrigan is here. I hope there is a switch soon. Or I can rally to get her out first time we go to Tribal Council. *He sighs***

Nighteye: We have five people in four tribes. The Dragon Age Tribe, the Pokemon Tribe, the New Vegas Tribe and the Kucha Tribe. And with so little people in each tribe you better have a good first impression or you will go home.

**Eevee's Confession: I see a Mewtwo sitting off to the side pouting. I never thought I would see one! He should be more happy! I know I am!**

**Mewtwo's Confession: I see two possible first boots. And Eevee who is really hyper and probably will be annoying and a Shinx. Both are weak and hopefully my tribe will gang up and get both of them out if we lose. **

Nighteye: This will be a season full of drama! Blindsides! And it gets so intense one person will quit and another will be evacuated. 20 contestants, 39 days, 1 Survivor!

Into

A red Dragon Tribe's Logo is shown. Great Oak who is a big tree is seen walking around slowly. Next is Hermit who is an older man with a full beard and tan worn clothing is peaking out from a stump. Alistair who is wearing chainmail armor is shown next performing in a challenge. Morrigan who has short black hair and is wearing her revealing clothing is then seen shape shifting into a wolf. Finally Sten who is wearing peasants clothing is seen staring into the sunset. Next Tribe is the Pokemon Tribe which is shown in Blue. Eevee is seen running around and smiling. Next is Mewtwo looking serious. Flareon is seen next breathing fire. Lucario is shown shoving someone off a platform in a challenge. Finally Shinx is seen climbing into a tree. Next up is New Vegas Tribe which is a green color. First Cass who has red hair who is wandering a beach alone. Then Lily a Nightkin dressed as a grandmother is hugging a fish. Arcade is seen next. A human male wearing a scientist's outfit is shown trying to make fire. Craig who is dressed as an NCR sniper is seen in a tree looking out towards the sunset. Finally Veronica who is wearing a hoodie is seen gathering wood. The last Tribe Kucha is seen in orange. First is Kasumi who is wearing a black cloak and has two red paint lines going vertical down her eyes is seen swiping flint. Then Shannon is seen getting shoved off a platform in a challenge. Next Jud is shown trying to get some coconuts. Then Laura is shown gathering crabs by the beach. Finally Randy is seen laying in the shelter acting grumpy.

End of Intro

*The Survivors gather at a beach. Each of the tribes are on their own mat*

Kasumi's Confession: I've noticed that I am the only person from my universe on my tribe. It made me a little nervous because the other four could gang on up me…unless of course I stole the urn with the votes in it.

Nighteye: Welcome to Panama! You already notice that you are in your own tribes. Now, I need one person from each tribe to be elected a leader. We will vote on it. Everyone take a piece of paper.

*Nighteye handed out paper*

Arcade's Confession: I really don't want to be a leader. Leaders always have a huge target on their back but seeing an NCR ranger in our ranks I am sure he will be a leader and therefore a target.

Nighteye: Ok, first up is Dragon Tribe. Great Oak.

Great Oak: I voted for the big guy. With him our tribe will not surely die.

Nighteye: One vote for Sten

Hermit: That's what you all want me to vote. Well hehe I will not vote the way you all want me to vote. Yes? No?

Nighteye: Just vote.

Hermit: Hehe then I vote for the pretty lady. Yes?

Nighteye: One vote for Morrigan.

Hermit's Confession: Why am I here? Are you planning on taking stuff from my stump? What is that thing you are pointing at me with?

Nighteye: Alistair?

Alistar: Sten

Morrigan: Alistair

Alistair: *Sarcastically* Why thank you. You are so kind.

Morrigan: Oh please. Don't be so nice. I am hoping you mess up and get voted out.

Alistair: Rigghttt.

Sten: I voted for the Hermit.

Nighteye: That mean Sten is the leader.

Sten's Confession: I am not wishes to be the leader. Period.

Nighteye: Okay, next up is Pokemon Tribe.

Eevee: Umm I want the Mewtwo to be the leader!

Mewtwo: Lucario.

Flareon: Lucario

Lucario: Mewtwo

Shinx: Lucario.

Flareon's Confession: I have high hopes for this Tribe. We have a couple of energetic little ones. And a couple of very tough ones. And me right smack in the middle. I have a couple of kids so I might side with the little ones.

Nighteye: Lucario you are the leader of Pokemon Tribe. Okay, New Vegas Tribe?

Cass: The NCR sniper.

Craig: Former NCR.

Lily: Oh deary I wanted the guy in the glasses. He reminds me of Jimmy.

Arcade: I am not Jimmy.

Lily: Don't talk to your grandma like that.

Lily's Confession: I may look like a monster. Being a Nightkin and all but I am a sweet loving granny…shut up Leo! I don't want to kill my tribe.

Arcade: I guess the NCR guy.

Craig: The red head.

Nighteye: 2 for Craig, 1 for Cass, and one for Arcade. Veronica?

Veronica: Craig!

Craig's Confession: I was elected the leader. Hmm no surprise there I do have leadership qualities I just hope they don't use me as a scapegoat.

Nighteye: Craig you are the leader of the New Vegas Tribe. Okay, Kucha tribe. Lets see your votes. Kasumi?

Kasumi: Well umm maybe the handsome guy.

Shannon: Shannon.

Kasumi: Not you. The other handsome guy.

Jud: Jud but people call me Fabio now.

Nighteye: Shannon?

Shannon: Fabio, my man!

Nighteye: Fabio?

Fabio: Shannon.

Laura: Fabio.

Nighteye: Fabio you are elected the leader of your tribe. Leaders step up.

Jud's Confession: This is awesone! I am back again. Last time I acted as a goof and won. This time I don't think it will work still I can act like it. If I get voted out, I won't care. I still want to have fun.

*The four leaders stepped up*

Nighteye: Okay, I have four camps. One is close to water, one has a cave, another has a good source of fish, and one has a source of food. Lucario, source of fish.

Nighteye: Okay, Lucario chose the source of fish. You guys can head to camp.

Lucario's Confession: I am one of the top ten ranked non legendary pokemon. I have faced the Elite Four and single handedly won battles. I think I can do well as a leader and as a player. I am destined to make the top ten here.

Nighteye: These camps are up for grabs.

Fabio: Water!

Nighteye: Kucha tribe will be near water. Head out.

Craig: Cave!

Nighteye: Okay, New Vegas tribe has the Cave that means Dragon Tribe has the food.

Sten's Confession: I don't care about cave, water, or fish. I will take whatever is left.

*Everyone heads out*

_Dragon Age Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe using the canoe to travel*

Morrigan: I can't believe you did not choose at least the cave.

Sten: I stand by my decision.

Morrigan: We got food but no water or shelter.

Alistair: Why don't you turn into water?

Morrigan: Oh dear. Did you forget Alistair that I can only change into animals?

Alistair: Umm no.

Hermit: Yes, they are all fighting. Yes. My plan is working.

Great Oak: You came up with no plan. You are not a god, but a man.

Morrigan: Yeah, those rhythms are going to get annoying.

Great Oak's Confession: This is the way I speak. Don't need to outcast me like a freak. They will know what I can do. And I won't be voted off by day two.

Morrigan: So are we there yet?

Alistair: Do you have to ask every five minutes?

Morrigan: Yes, because it annoys you.

Alistair: Just don't turn me into a toad.

Morrigan: Funny, I was thinking of turning you into a Newt.

Alistair: A newt?

Morrigan: You will get better.

Alistair's Confession: I am in my own personal hell right now. I just know Morrigan is going to mess with me. I just know it.

Alistair: Just shove me off the boat now.

Sten: Okay.

*Sten shoves Alistair off the boat*

Alistair: I did not mean literally.

Sten: Well how am I suppose to know?

Hermit: How far?

Sten: About a mile. It's the closest camp.

Morrigan: Great, we can use that extra time in building a shelter that you should have jumped for first.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe was on the canoe. Mewtwo was using his powers to propel the canoe*

Mewtwo's Confession: I am not allowed to use my powers for challenges but I can help out once in a while. And seeing how three of our members can't even hold an oar I guess I had to help out.

Eevee: Oh my god! This is so exciting!

Shinx: I've seen this many times. We are going to have a great camp.

Eevee: How do you know?

Shinx: I am a wild Pokemon. I've built shelters many times.

Eevee: Oh…I only lived in a pokeball.

Shinx's Confession: The survival part of this game will be simple for me. I already have it all planned out in my head. I can use my lighting to make fire and I can make a shelter. The hard part will be the social part because I am a loner mostly.

Flareon: How much farther?

Lucario: About another hour and a half. We are the second shortest from the landing point.

Flareon: Is there a reason why you choose the abundance of fish?

Lucario: Because we need protein. We can get water easily and shelter takes time but can be built within a day. Fish will be the most important to us.

Eevee: I have never eaten fish.

Lucario: You will love it.

_New Vegas Tribe Day 1_

*The was paddling to camp*

Veronica: Good thing we got that cave right?

Craig: We don't have to expend energy building a shelter. I was aiming for the cave.

Veronica's Confession: So we will have a cave to live in. It's just like when I was wandering around after I left the Brotherhood of Steel. I spent the night in a cave once. It was nice but I wasn't alone. A bunch of Geckos lived there and chased me out.

Craig: According to the map we have a three hour paddle.

Arcade: *Sarcastically* Oh great.

Lily: Jimmy! Don't talk back to your father like that.

Arcade: I am not Jimmy and I meant no disrespect to Craig.

Craig: And I am not his father.

Lily: Oh don't disown your child.

Arcade's Confession: its official Lily is the nut of the tribe. I don't care if she is strong I am not going to live with a guy who can hug you to death.

Cass: So Arcade, where are you from?

Arcade: Oh I have been here and there. It's not very interesting.

Cass: We have three hours.

Arcade: I prefer not to talk about my past thank you.

Veronica: Oh! A little mystery we have here.

Arcade: It's no mystery. It's very boring. You would all fall asleep.

_Kucha Tribe Day 1_

Jud: So what is your name?

Kasumi: Kasumi.

Jud: You are not a returning Survivor from an unaired season?

Kasumi: I am from Mass Effect 2.

Jud: Ohhh.

Shannon: That explains it.

Kasumi: Someone else was suppose to be here with me but he pulled out at the last minute.

Kasumi's Confession: I do feel like an outsider in this tribe. I hope to fit in and maybe get rid of someone else. If not I can always steal the entire camp. Kind of my way for revenge and souvenirs.

Shannon: So what are you? A killer? A tactician.

Kasumi: A master thief.

Shannon: Jud, you have to watch your socks again.

Randy's Confession: We already have an outsider. Great, we can send her ass home first but if the target shifts to one of the three I wouldn't care. Besides I hate everyone here.

Laura: You know that I don't like thieves.

Kasumi: It's what I had to do to survive.

_Dragon Age Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe landed at their camp*

Hermit: Hehe we are here. I call the stump!

*The Hermit dives into a stump*

Alistair: Did he?

Sten: Yes.

Alistair's Confession: I feel that either the Hermit or Oak should go first. The Hermit maybe good in challenges. He might be strong despite his old age. The Oak however is very slow.

*The Great Oak takes him time at getting to the center of the camp*

Morrigan: In my snail form I can move faster.

Great Oak: I am a slow. But it's better than being a mole.

Morrigan: Are you even trying anymore?

Alistair: So I guess we should build a shelter then?

Hermit: *from the stump* That's what you want me to think. Well you won't trick me. Yes? No?

Great Oak: I never needed a roof. Do I look like a goof?

Alistair: Morrigan?

Morrigan: I lived in the wilds my whole life. I can just turn into a wolf and curl up.

Alistair: Sten?

Sten: Meh.

Sten's Confession: Our tribe is very divided.

Camera Man: Anything else?

Sten: No.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe landed at their camp*

Eevee: It's so beautiful! YAY!

*Eevee runs of to explore*

Mewtwo: She needs to start working.

Flareon: Relax. This is her first time. Let her have some fun. Shinx you want to follow Eevee and maybe you two can get some wood for a shelter?

Shinx: I am on it.

Flareon: When you get back there will be a fire going.

Shinx: Neat!

*Shinx runs off and Flareon easily starts a fire*

Flareon's Confession: With my Flamethrower move I can easily start a fire. No flint or matches for us. I think the entire group has something to offer here. Mewtwo and Lucario are both strong .Shinx and Eevee reminds me of my children. I hope we never go to Tribal Council. I would hate to lose one of them.

Mewtwo: Okay, now that those two are gone us three in an alliance.

Flareon: This early?

Mewtwo: You never know.

Lucario: Well we are the three strongest here so sure.

Mewtwo: Great.

Flareon: Lets not talk about who is going until we lose a challenge.

Mewtwo: I haven't planned on it.

Mewtwo's Confession: Eevee is the first to go. No doubt about it. She brings the least to the table and her positive attitude will get annoying fast. After Eevee it is Shinx since she is the second weakest.

*Shinx and Eevee return with wood*

Eevee: I found the water!

Shinx: We also got wood for a shelter. I know how to a build a good one.

Lucario: Great!

Flareon: Then let's get started.

_Kucha Tribe Day 1_

*The tribe landed on their beach just as the sun was setting*

Jud: Awesome, we have water right in the middle of camp.

Kasumi: I guess we should build a shelter.

Shannon: Yeah, can you and Laura go off and get some wood.

Kasumi: Gladly.

Shannon's Confession: I do not want a girl to win this game. Kasumi will be the first one to go followed by Laura. Neither one has much to offer and Kasumi being a thief is dangerous. And Laura is just a whiney bitch.

Shannon: Ok, how about us three ally again.

Jud: Dude, it sounds good to me.

Randy: As long as it's not me I am fine.

Shannon: Good. I say we take out Kasumi first.

Jud: We barely know her.

Shannon: So?

Randy: I don't care for either.

Jud's Confession: I was with Shannon the first season and he blew it. If it comes between the battle of the sexes I might flip and go with the girls. Sorry Shannon but I don't want a lot of tension in the tribe.

*Kasumi and Laura were off gathering wood.*

Laura: It's getting dark.

Kasumi: I know. We should start building the shelter tomorrow.

Laura: I think the guys are going to go against us.

Kasumi: I figured that. I feel like an outsider just because none of you have heard of me before.

Laura: Well you did admit that you were a thief.

Kasumi: Only for surviving. Try being abandoned as a child. Most orphans go into crime and do worse than stealing.

Laura: I guess that is true.

Laura's Confession: I don't trust Kasumi much I guess I have to ally with her. It could be worse. I could be in a season with that cheater Russell Hantz.

_New Vegas Tribe Night 1_

*It was dark when the tribe landed*

Cass: It's so dark out.

Craig: Well that took a little longer than I thought.

Cass's Confession: We came to our camp and we saw a pot, a jar of rice, and a machete. That was it. We could have used a tarp or flint.

Craig: We have a cave somewhere. We can find it in the morning.

Arcade: Well we can't sleep under the stars.

Cass: I have before.

Craig: Me too.

Lily: Me three Donny.

Veronica: I have as well. One night won't hurt us.

Arcade's Confession: This tribe does not listen to me at all. My input is always ignored. If that is the way they are going to play then screw them. I am the smartest here.

Arcade: It's getting cold.

Lily: Grandma can keep you warm.

Arcade: Umm no.

Craig: So tomorrow we need to try and start fire and get water.

Veronica: Sounds like a good plan.

Craig's Confession: Tonight it's too late to work but I believe we have a good tribe. Hopefully we can all pull our share or else the lazy one will go home.

_Dragon Tribe Day 2_

*Alistair made a small shelter good enough for him*

Alistair: Oh, this is just perfect for me.

*A Wolf steps out*

Alistair: Oh god! It's a Wolf!

*Alistair runs and trips over his own shelter. The Wolf changes back into Morrigan*

Morrigan: You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless.

Hermit: Oh no! The witch lady is turning people into wolves!

Morrigan: Only me. I am a shape shifter.

Hermt: Even worse!

Morrigan's Confession: I could care less if I get voted out. I wanted to have some fun so I scared Alistair. Although maybe I should find an alliance…well my only choices is a tree, a crazy paranoid hermit, and Sten.

Alistair: That wasn't funny.

Morrigan: I thought it was. *Morrigan walks away laughing*

Alistair: She will be the death of me.

*Morrigan approaches Sten*

Morrigan: So umm do you want to be in an alliance?

Sten: There is no Tribal Council yet. Alliances are irrelevant. Talk to me if we lose.

Morrigan: Fine.

*Morrigan approaches the Great Oak*

Morrigan: Alliance?

Great Oak: I will be, when you respect a tree.

Morrigan: How do I do that?

*The Great Oak shrugs. Morrigan then goes over to the Hermit*

Hermit: Hello!

Morrigan: Blah blah blah alliance…oh forget it.

Morrigan's Confession Continued: This maybe harder than I thought.

*Morrigan walks away*

Hermit: I wanted to be in an alliance.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 2_

*Shinx was up in a tree gathering some wood while Eevee is below*

Shinx: Come on up! The view is great!

Eevee: I am scared. It's very high.

Shinx: Don't worry. It's safe.

Eevee: You sure.

Shinx: Of course.

Shinx's Confession: I like Eevee but she needs to get some courage. I mean climbing a tree is fun!

Eevee: Okay, I am coming up.

*Eevee tries to climb the tree but falls back down*

Eevee: Ompph. I fell.

Shinx: You almost got it. You just need to face your fears.

Eevee: I am sorry, I've been sheltered all my life.

Shinx: Aww. Don't worry. No pressure.

Eevee's Confession: My life is not good. My trainer raised me since I was an egg and kept me in my pokeball all the time except for watching survivor. I have never been outside or battled. It's pretty scary but I have Shinx who is with me.

Eevee: So would you like to be in an alliance?

Shinx: Sure! But we are only two in a tribe of 5.

Eevee: I am the pre evolution of Flareon. Maybe we can get her.

Shinx: Who do we target first?

Eevee: I don't know. Lucario is strong and so is Mewtwo.

Shinx: This is going to be hard.

Eevee: Yeah. Maybe whoever is meaner?

_New Vegas Tribe Day 2_

*Veronica was searching the jungle for the cave with Cass*

Veronica: So, I was thinking that we should be in an alliance.

Cass: Yeah, whatever.

Veronica: You don't seem too excited?

Cass: I am. Just it's too early.

Veronica: You never know. I made one with Lily.

Cass: Really?

Veronica's Confession: I love making alliances. I have one with Craig and Lily. I tried getting Cass but she wasn't that interested. Oh I found the cave as well.

Veronica: Well here's the cave. It's just behind these trees.

Cass: Well, lets go round up the rest of em.

*Veronica runs out to the beach*

Veronica: We found the cave!

Craig: Good job.

Lily: Yes!

*Cass walks off*

Veronica: So Cass isn't interested.

Craig: And Arcade is kind of an ass.

Veronica: Well, we have to see during the challenge.

Lily: Granny's old bones can't handle a challenge.

Craig: You are an 8 foot 350 pound Nightkin.

Lily: Oh.

Craig: Well, see if Arcade is making any alliances.

Lily: Will do.

Lily's Confession: I love these children. They remind me of Jimmy…No Leo the camera man is not staring at us. He is looking through the camera. It's his job. No I will not kill him. Sorry, we hate being stared at.

*Lily walks up to Arcade*

Lily: Granny wants to know.

*Arcade stares at Lily*

Lily: Granny doesn't want to be stared at.

*Arcade stares silently*

Lily: AHHH! Stop it!

*Lily storms off back to Craig*

Lily: Arcade is mean!

Craig: Like I said. He's an ass.

_Kucha Tribe Day 2_

*Laura is up and moving early in the morning. She quickly found Jud trying to get a fire going.*

Laura: Ummm Jud?

Jud: Yes?

Laura: I am thinking of making another prayer warrior alliance. And seeing how you are the only good guy here maybe we can team up.

Jud: Sure.

Laura: We can go with Kasumi.

Jud: Is she part?

Laura: No, but we can use her.

Jud: Who do we take out first?

Laura: Randy, he is old, grumpy, and hate everyone. Then we can blindside Kasumi and you get to keep your friend Shannon.

Jud: Sounds like a good plan.

Laura's Confession: In truth I only plan to stick with people who I know is good. Jud, is the only good person on this tribe. I am going to be more tolerant towards people with different religions since other universes could have a different name for god. Despite it could be considered Pagan.

_Immunity Challenge Day 2_

Nighteye: Welcome to your first immunity challenge. This is one of my favorite challenges to watch. You see this platform. I need all the leaders to come up on it.

*Sten, Craig, Lucario, and Jud get up onto the platform*

Nighteye: The objective is to shove each other off until one person is left. The first three tribes to three points win fire and immunity. Last place tribe wins Tribal Council which is sure to be fun…well for me. Also the first place tribe also gets gear depending on which camp their picked. Dragon Tribe you will get beans to go with the fruit and coconuts. Pokemon Tribe you will get fishing gear. New Vegas Tribe you will get a mattress. And Kucha Tribe you will get a barrel to put your boiled water in plus an extra bag of rice. Ok, since you four are leaders. You can start.

*Nighteye jumps down as the leaders look at him confused*

Nighteye: You guys can start you know!

*Lucario rams into Craig knocking him off. Sten and Jud starts to shove each other around but Sten being bigger shoves Jud off. Sten then tries to push Lucario and successfully shoves Lucario off*

Nighteye: Sten wins a point for Dragon Tribe!

Lucario: That guy is huge!

Nighteye: Next up through random drawing is Great Oak, Shinx, Veronica, and Laura…go!

*Veronica and Laura go at it. Shinx goes after Great Oak and climbs into his branches*

Great Oak: Please get out. Don't make me pout.

Shinx: Make me.

*Veronica and Laura both fall off*

Shinx: This is fun.

Great Oak: Get off me please. Don't make me sneeze.

Shinx: Never!

*Great Oak walks off the platform hoping to take Shinx with him but she jumps off*

Nighteye: Pokemon Tribe scores a point!

Shinx: The smallest one here too.

Nighteye: Next up is Morrigan, Eevee, Arcade, and Shannon…go!

*Arcade goes after Morrigan who turns into a bear*

Arcade: No way!

*Morrigan knocks Arcade off*

Eevee: I can't compete with that!

*Shannon grabs Eevee's tail and throws her off*

Eevee: Ow! Not the tail!

Shannon: Ha! Too easy!

*Shannon turns around and sees Morrigan in bear form glaring at him*

Shannon: Bring it…

*Morrigan slams Shannon off*

Shannon: On.

Nighteye: Dragon Tribe is up to two points! They need one more. Next up is Hermit, Flareon, Lily, and Randy…go!

Hermit: You want me to shove them all off don't you. Well jokes on you!

*Hermit jumps off as Lily shoves Randy off*

Flareon: You got to be kidding me! I can't fight you!

Lily: Aww a doggy!

Flareon: Umm goodbye.

*Flareon jumps off*

Nighteye: New Vegas Tribe scores a point! Kucha tribe you need to get back in this. Next up is Alistair, Mewtwo, Cass, and Kasumi. Mewtwo, no psychic powers…go!

*Alistair shoves Mewtwo off as Cass runs to Kasumi. Kasumi side steps and trips her off. Alistair grabs Kasumi but she ducks and steals his pants.*

Alistair: Hey!

*Kasumi throws them off the platform as Alistair reaches for them. Kasumi then shoves Alistair off*

Nighteye: Kucha Tribe scores a point! The score is 2 points Dragon Tribe and 1 point for everyone else. Next up are Great Oak, Lucario, Lily, and Randy…go!

*Lucario immediately shoves Randy off as Lily attacks the Great Oak. Both of them tumble off*

Nighteye: Pokemon Tribe scores their second point! Next up are Sten, Mewtwo, Arcade, and Shannon…go!

*Mewtwo and Sten go head to head as Arcade tries to get into the middle of the fight. Sten shoves both off as Shannon charges into Sten and takes him off the platform*

Nighteye: Kucha scores their second point! Next up is Hermit, Flareon, Craig, and Laura…go!

*Hermit jumps off again as Craig tries to grab Flareon but she runs away. Laura attacks Craig and grabs him. Flareon runs back and takes them both out.

Nighteye: Pokemon Tribe wins immunity, fire, and fishing gear!

Flareon: Yes!

Nighteye: Still have two immunities left. Next up are Morrigan, Veronica, and Jud…go!

*Morrigan turns into a bear again as Jud shoves Veronica off.*

Jud: I am not fighting a bear.

*Jud jumps off*

Nighteye: Dragon Tribe wins immunity and fire! Next up is Kasumi and Cass…go!

*Kasumi and Cass collide as Kasumi steals Cass's hat*

Kasumi: Got your hat.

Cass: Give it back.

*Kasumi throws it off*

Cass: I am not falling for that. I am not an idiot.

Alistair: Great, rub it in.

Kasumi: Ok.

*Kasumi shoves Cass off*

Nighteye: Kucha tribe wins immunity and flint! Sorry to say New Vegas Tribe but you will be going to Tribal Council tomorrow night. Everyone head back to camp.

_Dragon Tribe Day 2_

Great Oak: I am happy that we won. Tribal Council is no fun.

Morrigan: Great, he's talking again.

Alistair: We won immunity. That is good enough.

Morrigan: Well, you should get back to your shelter thingy.

Alistair: Oh ha ha.

Hermit: You can stay with me.

Alistair: In a stump?

Alistair: Yes. Room enough for two or three.

Great Oak's Confession: Someone will not go home today. Instead of voting we get to play. If we had to vote tomorrow, I would be giving Hermit the sorrow.

Sten: We all could have done better.

Morrigan: I won two rounds.

Sten: Except you.

Morrigan: Hermit did nothing.

Sten: My vote is either for him or the Tree.

Morrigan: Same.

Sten's Confession: The Hermit is useless and the tree is annoying.

Sten: You and me should stick together.

Morrigan: In case there is no tribal switch?

Sten: Yes.

Morrigan: I can do with that.

Morrigan's Confession: After seeing our tribe for two days I can now pick out which ones to take out. First is Hermit who is a lunatic and did nothing in the challenge. Then it's the tree thingy. He's useless. And Alistair who is the dumbest of all of us. Leaving me and Sten.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 2_

Eevee: YAY! We won! This is so good!

Mewtwo: Good job everyone.

Flareon's Confession: We won the first challenge and got Fishing Equipment. I am so glad we won because I would hate to lose anyone in this tribe this early. We all put 100% in and we should all stay here because of it.

Lucario: I am going to go fishing. Anyone want to come along?

Mewtwo: I will.

Eevee: Can I come?

Mewtwo: We need you to get the fire going.

*Eevee looks disappointed*

Eevee: Okay.

*Mewtwo and Lucario walk off*

Lucario: So who should we target first? That challenge showed how tough some of us are.

Mewtwo: I do not do good in that type of challenge. But most challenges I would do well at. Especially mental ones.

Lucario: I know.

Mewtwo: We need to ditch Eevee. She got beat easily.

Lucario: Okay.

Mewtwo's Confession: Eevee is too weak to stay here. She is annoying, pathetic, and way out of her element. I don't care if she goes back to her owner crying. I will make sure that she will hate this place by the time she is gone.

Lucario: We still have Flareon to worry about.

Mewtwo: What if I got Eevee wanting to quit?

Lucario: Isn't that a little mean?

Mewtwo: It is but this game is not meant to be won by nice people.

Lucario: True.

Mewtwo: When Eevee is gone Shinx is next then Flareon.

_Kucha Tribe Day 2_

Jud: I have to say that you were awesome Kasumi!

Kasumi: Thanks. I am not the strongest but I do know how to be smart.

Shannon: Did you see me kick that little one's ass?

Jud: I think that was a little mean.

Shannon it's just a challenge.

Kasumi's Confession: I did well in the challenge and I hope it's enough for them to keep me for one tribal council. I don't really care about the reward. I just want to stay in this game.

*Shannon goes out of camp with Jud*

Shannon: After seeing people in the challenge I want Randy to go first then Kasumi.

Jud: Ok. Sure.

Shannon: Good.

Shannon's Confession: Randy is very useless. In this tribe. He is old and older people suck. Kasumi also sucks but actually is useful in challenges.

Shannon: You and me can get to the merge. When the tribal switch comes around try to be on my tribe.

Jud: Got it.

*Randy is sitting in the shelter watching*

Randy's Confession: It's like Heroes vs. Villains all over again. We have Shannon with Jud, Laura reminds me of Russell trying to be the head of the tribe. And Kasumi who is by herself. That leaves just me who will probably be the first one off. I will try not to have that happen again.

_New Vegas Tribe Day 3_

*Craig met with Veronica about the vote*

Craig: Who do you think we should vote off?

Veronica: Well we have three choices. I guess Lily but I like her or him.

Craig: She's a little nuts but she is alright.

Veronica: Cass is the weakest here and doesn't seem to be fitting in.

Craig: I have nothing against her either.

Veronica: Then there is Arcade.

Craig: I haven't connected with him. But he is smart and could be useful later.

Veronica: Well maybe we can see where they stand.

Craig's Confession: We have two choices right now. Cass or Arcade. Lily is strong and not hostile. Cass is weak and Arcade is kind of a jackass. So I am happy with either one going.

*Veronica walks up to Cass*

Veronica: So who are you targeting?

Cass: Don't know. Don't care. Probably either Lily or Arcade.

Veronica: Okay!

Cass's Confession: To be honest I might vote for Veronica because she is pretty annoying. But I will see when I get to Tribal Council.

*Veronica approaches Arcade*

Veronica: So who do you want out?

Arcade: Craig.

*Veronica is stunned*

Veronica: Why?

Arcade: He's the main Alpha Male here. I don't want him to lead his pack. Simple enough.

Veronica: Well I was going for Cass.

Arcade: Just keep it between you and me. I promise to keep you around.

Veronica: Well…okay.

Arcade: We just need Cass and we are all set.

Arcade's Confession: Craig is military and NCR. I don't care if he is former he will start to run this place like a military base. My father was like that…scratch that. Never mind.

Veronica's Confession: With Arcade going after my ally I guess I will target Arcade then. I was leaning towards Cass.

*Veronica walks up to Craig*

Veronica: Craig! Arcade is targeting you.

Craig: Damn. I was hoping to take Cass out.

Veronica: We should strike first?

Craig: I am not totally sure. If we have Lily we could leave Arcade until next time.

Veronica: Well we need to choose fast.

Craig's Confession: Well seeing Arcade target me was a huge kick in the groin for me. I am in no danger but Arcade just put a bigger target on himself. If he doesn't leave tonight, he should consider himself lucky because we decided to take out Cass.

_Tribal Council #1_

Nighteye: Welcome New Vegas Tribe. Please grab a torch. You all know fire represents your time here on the island. If it is snuffed by me that means your time is over. Okay, so Veronica, how has the first three days been?

Veronica: It's being pretty fun. Much better than the Mojave. There are trees and life that is less lethal.

Nighteye: Craig, do you see yourself as an effective leader after that loss?

Craig: I choose the camp with the cave in it and the challenge was more individual than teamwork. Only time will tell.

*Arcade rolls his eyes*

Nighteye: Arcade, is there something wrong.

Arcade: We never found the cave until day two.

Craig: It was dark out.

Arcade: Let me finish. You also have a tendency to be a little bossy.

Craig: Bossy? I barely gave any orders around camp. We have shelter all I asked was clean the cave a little and try for fire. That is very little work.

Nighteye: Lily do you think Craig is bossy?

Lily: No, he's a good uncle. Keeping an eye on the children and me.

Nighteye: So Cass you lost a one on one match against Kasumi. Do you think of yourself as weak?

Cass: She distracted me. That is all.

Nighteye: Veronica, on a scale of 1-10 how tough will this vote be?

Veronica: About a 4.

Nighteye: It's time to vote. Who will be the unlucky first boot. Craig you are up.

*Craig votes*

*vote hidden*

Craig: You had this coming. You do not perform well in challenges or around camp.

*Cass votes*

**Lily**

Cass: Just because you are nuts.

*Lily votes*

*Arcade votes*

**Craig**

Arcade: You know why.

*Veronica votes*

Nighteye: Now to see the result. *Nighteye grabs the urn* Person voted out can either leave quietly or get dragged out by me. First vote…

**Craig**

Craig: Arcade's vote

**Lily**

*Lily looks surprised*

**Arcade**

**Arcade**

First person voted out of Survivor

**Arcade**

Arcade: I will leave quietly. This tribe apparently does not want me around.

*Arcade goes up as Nighteye snuffs his torch*

Nighteye: Head over to loser's lodge. It will be your home for the next 36 days.

*Arcade leaves*

Nighteye: Kind of uneventful but hopefully you guys can come back next challenge. If not another one will join Arcade. Head back to camp.

**Arcade's Final Words: I kind of expected this to be honest. Lily hates me, I told Veronica the wrong thing and she told Craig. Hopefully they will get smart and send that guy over here next. **

Next time on Survivor…In Pokemon tribe Mewtwo makes Eevee's life a living hell. In Dragon Tribe The Great Oak and Hermit have an argument over an acorn. Cass finds herself on the outside. And Randy tries to create a counter alliance against Shannon.

Notes: I never liked Arcade in the game. He was pretty annoying and whiny and pretty much I wanted him in as a first boot.


	2. Chapter 2

Video Game Survivor Panama Episode 2 **Holy crap a talking animal!**

Last time on Survivor four tribes arrived in Panama. The Dragon, Pokemon, New Vegas, and the Kucha Tribe. In Dragon Tribe Morrigan immediately picked on Alistair while Sten became the leader. In Pokemon Tribe Lucario was the leader but Mewtwo was pulling his strings and targeted the innocent and naive Eevee. In New Vegas Tribe Craig was the leader and Arcade angered Lily. In Kucha Tribe Kasumi was on the outside as Jud and Shannon took control of the tribe. During immunity New Vegas Tribe lost. Before Tribal Council Arcade revealed that he wanted Craig out while Cass was targeted for being weak. In the end Arcade was voted out. 19 are left who will be voted out next?

Into

A red Dragon Tribe's Logo is shown. Great Oak who is a big tree is seen walking around slowly. Next is Hermit who is an older man with a full beard and tan worn clothing is peaking out from a stump. Alistair who is wearing chainmail armor is shown next performing in a challenge. Morrigan who has short black hair and is wearing her revealing clothing is then seen shape shifting into a wolf. Finally Sten who is wearing peasants clothing is seen staring into the sunset. Next Tribe is the Pokemon Tribe which is shown in Blue. Eevee is seen running around and smiling. Next is Mewtwo looking serious. Flareon is seen next breathing fire. Lucario is shown shoving someone off a platform in a challenge. Finally Shinx is seen climbing into a tree. Next up is New Vegas Tribe which is a green color. First Cass who has red hair who is wandering a beach alone. Then Lily a Nightkin dressed as a grandmother is hugging a fish. Craig who is dressed as an NCR sniper is seen in a tree looking out towards the sunset. Finally Veronica who is wearing a hoodie is seen gathering wood. The last Tribe Kucha is seen in orange. First is Kasumi who is wearing a black cloak and has two red paint lines going vertical down her eyes is seen swiping flint. Then Shannon is seen getting shoved off a platform in a challenge. Next Jud is shown trying to get some coconuts. Then Laura is shown gathering crabs by the beach. Finally Randy is seen laying in the shelter acting grumpy.

End of Intro

_New Vegas Tribe Night 3_

Craig: What an idiot.

Cass: I did not expect that vote.

Lily: Why you vote for me? Your own grandmother?

Cass: You aren't my grandmother. And I think you are nuts.

Veronica: That is pretty mean.

Cass: So?

Cass's Confession: I am an alcoholic. I love my whiskey but I am going through withdraw so I am a little bitchy.

Craig: Well, we still don't have fire though.

Veronica: Tomorrow we can work on it.

Veronica's Confession: We are getting a little desperate for water. We kind of ran out earlier today but Craig thinks he can get it this time so I have my confidence in him. I don't want us to be weak due to the lack of water.

Lily: Grandma needs water…no Leo I am not going to drink their blood.

Cass: You are crazy.

Craig: Are you okay?

Lily: Oh that is Leo talking to me. I ignore him.

_Dragon Tribe Day 4_

*The Hermit peaks out of his stump early in the morning*

Hermit's Confession: I love making a stump my home. So much room, so cozy, who needs a shelter. Shelters is what they want you to be in. I need a shelter.

*The Hermit walks over to Alistair*

Hermit: Your shelter is an abomination!

Alistair: No?

Hermit: Ah ask a question give a question game. I love this!

Alistair: Why were you selected again?

Hermit: NO! That is not how you play! I ask then you ask. Okay, what is your name?

Alistair: Alistair. Umm would you like to be in an alliance with me?

Hermit: Alistair…hmm probably a fake name but I will go along. And yes I would like to be in an alliance. Okay, my question…what is your quest?

Alistair: To win the million silver.

Hermit: Silver? Shiny things? Don't need silver. I prefer other stuff.

Alistair: Who do you think would be good for our alliance?

Hermit: Hmm, tough question. The guys with the camera might be on our side.

Alistair: They can't.

Hermit: Morrigan, was going around asking people about an alliance.

Alistair: Oh crap!

Alistair's Confession: I knew it! Morrigan is trying to rally the tribe aginast me. I have to confront her.

*Alistair approaches Morrigan*

Alistair: Are you trying to vote me off?

Morrigan: Not yet. I am aiming to take out Great Oak and Hermit first.

Alistair: You are?

Morrigan: Yeah, they are more annoying than you…but smarter.

Alistair: Thanks.

Morrigan's Confession: I really hate this but the tribe needs Alistair more than Hermit and Great Oak. Both of them are…how can I put this? Social inept? I think is the term. I know I barely spent time with others but I have way more social skills then they do.

Morrigan: Don't flatter yourself. You are still the dumbest here.

Alistair: Better than you wanting to turn me into a toad.

Morrigan: I don't like eating toads. I like fish, or maybe chicken.

Alistair's Confession: Pretty much the majority of the tribe is me, Morrigan, and Sten. Morrigan and Sten are the core so if I feel like it I could team up with Oak and Hermit. Although they might drive me crazy.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 4_

*Mewtwo cooked up a pot of rice*

Mewtwo: Breakfast!

*Everyone but Eevee comes over*

Mewtwo: Where is Eevee?

Flareon: She is getting water. She will be right back.

Mewtwo: I will put some rice aside for her.

Flareon: Great.

Mewtwo's Confession: Time to make Eevee's life a living hell. We are only as strong as the weakest member and Eevee is that member. I mean it doesn't matter next challenge since we are sitting her out next anyways.

*Mewtwo went to the edge of camp and dumped out half of her rice. Eevee came up to him minutes later*

Eevee: So, is that rice for me?

Mewtwo: Yeah.

*Eevee looks at it disappointed*

Eevee: Is that all?

Mewtwo: We are rationing it. So we all have very little.

Eevee: Umm okay.

Eevee's Confession: Well its day 4 and I am very hungry. The rice was only a couple of mouthfuls…we have fishing supplies but we still need bait.

*Everyone is in the center of the camp*

Eevee: We need bait…like worms I think.

Lucario: Yeah, do you think we can find some?

Shinx: I can.

Mewtwo: Good, we could use some fish. So far we haven't had any luck but we aren't using live bait.

Shinx: Eevee lets go.

Eevee: Okay!

Flareon: I am going to boil some water.

Mewtwo: Okay, me and Lucario are going to get the fishing equipment ready. Send the two girls to us when they come back.

*Mewtwo and Lucario walk off*

Mewtwo: I have a plan.  
>Lucario: Okay, tell me.<p>

Mewtwo: I think we should weaken Eevee.

Lucario: What?

Mewtwo: If she is weak we can vote her off with the majority.

Lucario: Okay, I am all ears.

Mewtwo: I already reduced her rations and dumped her water.

Lucario: That is a start. Maybe give her the out in the open spot in the shelter?

Mewtwo: Good idea.

Lucario's Confession: I am not 100% on board with Mewtwo's plan but Eevee seems very useless in challenges and is dependant on one of us around camp. She is pretty much handicapped. If we win the challenge then she stays if we lose she's gone.

Lucario: If we lose the challenge we should not give her dinner.

Mewtwo: I love that too.

_New Vegas Tribe Day 4_

*Veronica and Craig were on the beach looking out*

Veronica: So what made you leave the NCR?

Craig: Oh, too much bureaucracy and crap. Plus I met the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. We ran away together. Me and a friend.

Veronica: How is she?

Craig: She's dead. Sold into slavery by some bi…jerk.

Veronica: Ohh that sounded bad.

Craig: Why did you leave the brotherhood of steel?

Veronica: Well technically I am still kind of with them but I don't like them.

Craig: Why?

Veronica: Their beliefs are too narrow minded. They want to stay isolationists, they disapprove of same sex relations, and the leader is kind of an idiot.

Veronica's Confession: I am kind of a umm lesbian. I fell in love with women before and the Brotherhood of Steel doesn't approve and I don't approve of them approving. If that makes sense.

Craig: I can see why you dislike them.

Veronica: Yeah.

Craig's Confession: Veronica is my number two here. With Lily as a distant number three. I feel that I am not going anywhere until the switch at least.

Veronica: Where did Lily run off too?

*Lily found a small pond and was collecting crabs*

Lily: Ahh my children will love these.

Lily's Confession: I never seen these small puny things that can pinch but Grandma can cook anything for her children. So pinchy things is what's for dinner…no Leo we aren't eating Cass.

_Kucha Tribe Day 4_

*Randy took Laura and Kusumi aside*

Randy: I have noticed that Shannon and Jud are spending a lot of time together.

Laura: So?

Randy: We need to get rid of one of them.

Kasumi: Which one?

Randy: I was thinking Jud. He won once so he shouldn't be here again.

Laura: Well Shannon is a jerk…

Randy: He won't win if he acts like that. Jud can. If Jud get to the merge he will win a lot. Plus he's a nice guy.

Randy's Confession: Jud I see as a threat. He's goofy and funny. Which is the reason why I hate him. Shannon on the other hand is snobby and unlikeable. No one wants him to win.

Laura: Okay, I guess this will be prayer warrior alliance number two.

Randy: I don't care for that prayer warrior crap.

Kasumi: I guess I could be part of that alliance.

Laura: My alliance was the most powerful…

Randy: You lost to Russell.

Laura's Confession: I can see why Randy is the next to go. He's offensive, grumpy, and weak. The opposite of Kasumi. Although I don't like Kasumi's occupation I believe she won't stab me in the back as much as Randy.

*Randy leaves*

Laura: Well, we have two choices.

Kasumi: Yes?

Laura: Get rid of Jud or Randy.

Kasumi: Which ever one is targeting me I want gone.

Laura: I guess we have to wait until our first loss then.

Kasumi: I guess so.

Kasumi's Confession: Wow, three days ago I am the next one to go and suddenly Randy and Jud are next. This game can change in an instant…but I think I can make it so no one targets me at all.

_Dragon Tribe Day 5_

*Sten was sitting on a boulder meditating*

Alistair: Sten! How long are you going to sit there?

Sten: As long as it takes.

Alistair: For what?

Sten: For what I want.

Alistair: What do you want?

Sten: Forgiveness to myself.

Alistair: For killing that family.

Sten: Yes.

Alistair's Confession: Sten is the strong but almost silent type. His routine for the day is get up. Get the fire going again, get food, and water, and then sit on a boulder for a couple of hours silent. Then go and get more food and water.

Alistair: Do you want to talk about anything?

Sten: No

Alistair: Umm strategize?

Sten: No

Alistair: Go for a swim?

Sten: No.

Alistair: Go…

Sten: No.

Sten's Confession: This tribe asks to many questions.

*Alistair walks by a tree and leans on it*

Alistair: Well so much for getting to know Sten some more.

Great Oak: We can do some bonding. That is very fonding.

Alistair: Ack! Where the bloody hell did you come from?

Great Oak: You leaned up against me. For I am a tree.

Alistair: You blend in well.

Great Oak: I was sleeping. Until you came a peeping.

Alistair: *sighs* What a weird tribe. Where is Morrigan?

Great Oak: She is above. In the air like a dove.

Alistair: She's a bird?

*Great Oak points upward and Alistair looks up and gets ambushed by a giant spider*

Alistair: AHHH!

*The spider turns into Morrigan*

Morrigan: Hehe Morrigan 23 Alistair 0.

Alistair: The bird droppings did not count.

Great Oak's Confession: My tribe is very erratic. Their actions are sporadic. Sten is silent. Yet he could be very violent.

Alistair: This is suppose to be Survivor. So far no one is doing anything survivalistic.

Morrigan: You are the only one that really needs it.

*Sten walks over*

Sten: I lasted days without food and water.

Alistair's Confession: I swear I am the only sane person on this tribe. I mean come on! I am the only one who built a shelter, a fire, and looks for food! I think I got a gray hair now.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 5_

*Eevee was with Shinx getting palms for the shelter*

Shinx: It looks like it's going to rain tonight.

Eevee: Yeah.

Shinx: Are you okay?

Eevee: Just hungry.

Shinx: Aww why?

Eevee: I have been only getting a couple of mouthfuls of food per meal.

Shinx: Maybe we are being too greedy. I can share some of mine.

Eevee: Okay!

Shinx's Confession: One thing I have learned in the wild is if you have made a friend. Always be there for them. That's what Eevee is. A very good friend.

Eevee: So how come you were never caught?

Shinx: Well mainly because I am usually defeated so I faint for about an hour. It's not bad.

Eevee: Oh.

Shinx: I had a good friend once. A Pikachu. He was fun but a trainer came over and captured him. I ran after him but the trainer used his Geodude and knocked me out.

Eevee: That's sad.

Shinx: I think he would be happy with the trainer.

Eevee: Unless it's my trainer. So am I going next?

Shinx: I think so but I am not voting for you.

Eevee: Aww thanks.

Eevee's Confession: I like Shinx! She has so many good stories to tell about being out in the wild! I hope to have some after my journey here is over. I hope it isn't soon.

_New Vegas Tribe Day 5_

*Lily stomps over to Craig and Veronica*

Lily: Look what grandma has found!

Craig: A coconut?

Lily: I love these things!

Veronica: So you love coconuts?

Lily: No! It's a pet! I will call it fluffy! Come along now fluffy!

Lily's Confession: Fluffy is good and quiet. Unlike the Big horns I use to watch over back in Jacobs Town. I will hug it and pet it and feed it! It's my best friend out here.

*Lily stomps away*

Craig: I think she lost it.

Veronica: No, she never had it. But she is fun!

Craig: I guess so.

Craig's Confession: Nightkin are pretty much super mutants that are addicted to stealth boys. They hate being seen and they can be unpredictable. I was assured many times that Lily is harmless.

Veronica: Where is Cass?

Craig: Same as always. By herself.

Veronica: Too bad.

Veronica's Confession: Cass is a loner apparently. She never really talks to anyone. Unlike Lily who is crazy but is more social. Cass's separation from the tribe is the reason why she is next if we lose.

_Kucha Tribe Day 5_

*The tribe was serving some rice as Shannon took more than his fair share of it and ate it quickly*

Jud: Whoa! Dude don't eat too quickly. We need to spread it out evenly.

Shannon: Well, I am a big guy and so are you. And guys need more calories than girls.

Laura: That isn't fair.

Shannon: Young guys also need more than older people.

Shannon's Confession: I have no regrets for taking more. It's a fact that young guys like me and Jud need more food than girls and old men. Who cares if they object. They need us.

Jud: Shannon, you don't want to get voted out early again.

Shannon: I am only doing what I think is fair.

Laura: It is not fair to us.

Randy: Shannon, stop being snob and share some of the rice.

Shannon: Fine, but you will regret this if we lose because me and Fabio don't have the energy.

Jud: I did fine with the rations back in my season.

Jud's Confession: Please Shannon! Don't do this again. We screwed yourself on day 6. Don't go out again. Be nice and calm.

*Shannon gave back some of the rice*

Laura: Thank you Shannon.

Shannon: Yeah, yeah.

Laura's Confession: Shannon is immature. He reminds me of Ben only instead of being a racist he's a sexist. Shannon may not realize it but we don't need his strength to win challenges. Strong tribes don't win challenges. Tribes that use teamwork win.

*Kasumi was sitting quietly watching the whole thing*

Randy: Kasumi, you have anything to say?

Kasumi: No.

Kasumi's Confession: I am just sitting in the corner being quiet. Don't need to involve me. If I don't get involved I don't get a target on my back.

_Pokemon Tribe Night 5_

*Eevee was the last one to get into the shelter as it started to rain. She realized that Mewtwo and Lucario were taking up a lot of room and the only place she could sleep was on the edge*

Eevee: Ohhh, I am going to get cold.

Eevee's Confession: Tts pouring rain out and the only spot I could take…was the one where it was getting wet. I am hungry, cold, and wet. This is miserable. *She starts to cry*

_Pokemon Tribe Day 6_

*Eevee was trying to warm up by the fire*

Flareon: What happened?

Eevee: I could not get into the shelter. I am cold and wet.

Flareon: Aww, you should have said something.

Eevee: I did not want to wake anyone up.

Flareon: You need to stand up for yourself.

Flareon's Confession: I do not know what Mewtwo and Lucario are doing. Because it seems they are going out of their way to make Eevee miserable. I don't know why either. She maybe the weakest but she has heart. And that to me is what counts.

Eevee: I don't want to quit.

Flareon: Good. If you have a night like that again you can come to me and I will make room for you.

Eevee: Thank you.

*Mewtwo walks over*

Mewtwo: Eevee, I need to talk to Flareon about something.

Eevee: Okay

*Eevee leaves*

Flareon: Stop treating Eevee like that.

Mewtwo: Like what?

Flareon: I know you two were taking up room in the shelter.

Mewtwo: If she said something we would have moved. It's not my fault she's weak.

Flareon: Also, how come she hasn't been fed much?

Mewtwo: I have been giving her a fair share of rations.

Mewtwo's Confession: By fair share of rations I mean very little. Eevee is starting to break down. In a couple more days she should be ready to quit.

_Immunity Challenge Day 6_

Nighteye: Come in tribes! Everyone take a look at the new Vegas Tribe. Arcade was voted out of the last Tribal Council. Today's challenge will have the team's square off in a tug of war over a mud pit. First round will pit two teams against each other. The winning teams will face off for reward in one vs. one match ups. The losing teams will compete to see who will go to Tribal Council. The team that wins reward gets luxury items! Also whoever is facing against New Vegas tribe will sit one member out. Ok, I will randomly draw who will face who.

*Nighteye draws some paper*

Nighteye: It's going to be New Vegas versus Kucha Tribe. And Dragon versus Pokemon Tribe. Kucha tribe you can sit one member.

Randy: I will sit out.

*New Vegas and Kucha tribe gets into position*

Nighteye: Survivors ready? Go!

Craig: Lily you know what to do.

Lily: Right!

*Lily pulls hard as Kucha tribe starts getting dragged towards the mud*

Nighteye: Lily is making this look easy!

*Lily yanks hard as Shannon and Laura fall into the mud*

Shannon: *Beep*

Nighteye: New Vegas moving on! They are immune!

Veronica: Good job Lily!

Lily: Grandma still has strength in her.

Nighteye: Okay, Pokemon Tribe versus Dragon Tribe…go!

*The Pokemon Tribe tried to move but they couldn't*

Lucario: What the hell? We can't move this rope and inch.

Flareon: It's that tree.

Great Oak: I weigh a ton. This challenge has already been won.

*The Dragon Tribe slowly pulls the Pokemon Tribe until they fell into the mud*

Nighteye: Dragon Tribe moving on! Now it's the individual part. You will face off one on one. First tribe to three wins reward. And for the two tribes that lost the first round. If you get three points you avoid Tribal Council. Dragon Tribe you have to sit one person out.

Hermit: You want me to play…ahh I am smart. I will sit out.

Alistair: We will sit out Hermit.

Hermit: Hehe I have mind control powers now.

Nighteye: Ok, have I randomly drawn names. The rounds will go Alistair versus Lily, Morrigan against Veronica, Great Oak against Cass, and Craig against Sten. If there is a tie both tribes can choose. Ok, Alistair and Lily you are up first.

*Alistair and Lily go up*

Nighteye: This should be fun…go!

*Lily pulls Alistair into the mud*

Alistair: AHH!

Nighteye: It's over in two seconds! New Vegas scores a point! Morrigan against Veronica….go!

*Morrigan turns into a spider and slowly drags Veronica into the mud*

Nighteye: Dragon ties it up! Great Oak versus Cass.

Cass: This is hopeless. I give up.

Nighteye: Ok…Cass decided to be a little baby and gave up. Dragon is up 2-1. Craig vs. Sten…go!

*Craig and Sten pulled but Sten was the stronger of the two and pulled Craig into the mud*

Nighteye: Dragon wins reward!

Sten: Hmm I am satisfied.

Craig: Damn.

Veronica: We came in second. Don't worry.

Nighteye: Okay, now to see which lucky tribe will meet me at Tribal Council. Here is how it will stack up. Lucario vs. Shannon, Mewtwo vs. Kasumi, Laura vs. Shinx, Randy vs. Flareon, and Jud vs. Eevee. First up is Shannon vs. Lucario…go!

*Shannon pulled but Lucario easily pulls him into the mud*

Nighteye: Pokemon score a point.

Shannon: I got beat by a blue dog!

Nighteye: Yes you did congratulations. Next up is Mewtwo vs. Kasumi…go!

*Mewtwo tried to pull but due to the fact that he could not use his psychic powers Kasumi was stronger and pulled him into the mud*

Nighteye: Kasumi ties it up! Laura vs. Shinx…go!

*Laura quickly pulls Shinx in who had the rope tied around her since she did not have hands*

Nighteye: That was expected. Due to the 90 pound weight difference. Kucha Tribe leads 2-1. Flareon vs. Randy…go!

*Randy pulled but so did Flareon.*

Flareon: You are lucky that I can't use my fire breath here.

Randy: Holy crap a talking animal!

*Randy lets go of the rope*

Nighteye: Somehow Randy forgot the fact that the Pokemon do in fact talk and Pokemon evens up the score 2-2. Last round. Jud vs. Eevee.

Eevee: Yay! Good luck.

Jud: You too.

Nighteye: Go!

*Jud pulls Eevee into the mud*

Eevee: Oh. I thought I could do better.

Nighteye: Kucha wins immunity! Pokemon tribe is going to Tribal Council! Everyone head back to camp.

_Dragon Tribe Day 6_

*The tribe came back to camp in good spirits*

Alistair: We actually won a challenge! Wow!

Morrigan: No thanks to you.

Alistair: Can't you give me any credit?

Morrigan: No.

Alistair: Well I am happy that I got my luxury item.

Morrigan: Which is?

Alistair: A grey warden sock puppet.

*Alistair holds up the puppet*

Alistair: *imitating the puppet* Hello meanie Morrigan. I am a gray warden I have no fear of witches.

Morrigan's Confession: I somehow knew that Alistair would bring that puppet. I however brought a little puppet of my own. *She grins*

*Morrigan is with Sten*

Morrigan: So what did you bring?

Sten: A book

Morrigan: What kind of a book?

Sten: One you read.

Morrigan: Wait! Watch this.

*Morrigan pokes the Alistair doll with a pin*

Alistair: OW!

*The Hermit walks by*

Hermit: HAHA you wet yourself.

Alistair: Why does this keep happening to me? What have I done to upset the maker?

*The Hermit passes by the Great Oak who has an acorn in his hands*

Great Oak's Confession: I brought an acorn. It's an item that isn't the norm.

Hermit: You brought an acorn. I brought a helmet I found.

Great Oak: This acorn is sacred to me. Just let me be.

*The Hermit steals the acorn*

Hermit: I got your acorn.

Great Oak: Give is back you thief. Before I make your memory brief.

Hermit: What are you going to do? Fall on me?

*The Great Oak falls over onto the Hermit*

Hermit: Help! The trees are eating me!

_Pokemon Tribe Day 6_

*The Tribe came back to camp disappointed*

Mewtwo: I am just going to state the obvious but Eevee, you are going tonight.

Eevee: Why me?

Mewtwo: Lucario what level are you?

Lucario: 95.

Mewtwo: I am 70. Flareon?

Flareon: 49.

Mewtwo: Shinx?

Shinx: Umm 6.

Mewtwo: What is your level?

Eeevee: I guess 1?

Mewtwo: See, you are a low level. Weaker than the rest of us.

Eevee: Levels don't mean anything here.

Mewtwo: But you lost every challenge. If you want to make the tribe strong then you can get voted out without incident.

Eevee: I guess so…

Mewtwo's Confession: Hehe, I did not get Eevee to quit but I did get her not to resist my reasoning of voting her out. This will be an easy Tribal Council.

Lucario: Now, lets all have some rice and fish I caught earlier.

Lucario's Confession: We may have loss but we are getting rid of a weak link here. I don't see Eevee making it to the merge before quitting.

*Lucario cooked up the rice and fish*

Lucario: Ok, there are rations for each of you.

Mewtwo: Except Eevee.

Eevee: What!

Mewtwo: We need food and if you are going home. You don't need it.

Eevee: But I am starving!

Mewtwo: What can I do?

Shinx: You can give her some food!

Mewtwo: She will have lots of food at loser's lodge.

Eevee: But…

Lucario: It is better for the whole tribe.

Eevee's Confession: *Eevee is crying* Mewtwo is a meanie. I think he's been making me miserable. *sniff* I am voting against him… *sniff* I am not going down like this.

Flareon: Please just let her have some food.

Mewtwo: No.

Flareon: Mewtwo, she needs food. She's starving.

Flareon's Confession: This is what angers me! How dare Mewtwo deny Eevee food. This is just a new low! I am still decided weather I should vote out Eevee to keep us strong or Mewtwo because how he is treating Eevee.

*Eevee met with Shinx right before they left*

Shinx: Well I guess this is goodbye.

Eevee: I am tossing my vote on Mewtwo.

Shinx: I guess I will too.

Eevee: Good luck aginast Mewtwo, he might mistreat you next.

Shinx: I will watch out for that.

Shinx's Confession: Mewtwo is going to pay. If Eevee gets voted out I am coming for him. No mercy.

_Tribal Council #2_

Nighteye: Welcome Pokemon Tribe! Everyone grab a torch and lets get started. So, Lucario how is the camp coming along?

Lucario: Well only two of us can actually construct a shelter but we all contribute. Flareon can make fire, Shinx and Eevee has done a good job at getting wood and food from the jungle.

Nighteye: So everyone contributes?

Lucario: Yes.

Nighteye: Mewtwo, what do you base your vote on?

Mewtwo: Eevee.

Nighteye: You are just going out there and saying it?

Mewtwo: Yes. She is by far the most useless one here.

Eevee: Is that why you denied me food and made me sleep on the edge of the shelter?

Mewtwo: I only denied you food tonight.

Eevee: NO! You gave me my rations for the last three days!

Mewtwo: Don't raise your voice!

Shinx: Mewtwo you are nothing but a bully!

Mewtwo: Don't you start.

Eevee: You are just a meanie!

Nighteye: Mewtwo, seriously. Denying someone food is low.

Mewtwo: You are suppose to take a neutral stance Nighteye.

Nighteye: That was Jeff. This is me. What you did is low. I would not be surprised if your team votes your purple ass off.

Mewtwo: Oh please, I am one of the strongest.

Shinx: No you are not! You lost three rounds. Eevee lost two. That puts you weaker than her.

Mewtwo: She only fought two rounds.

Shinx: She might win the third one.

Nighteye: Flareon, you haven't said a word.

Flareon: Just thinking. Just thinking.

Nighteye: Okay it is time to vote…Lucario you are up first.

*Lucario votes*

**Eevee**

Lucario: You are the weakest one here. Weak ones never win.

*Mewtwo votes*

**Eevee**

Mewtwo: You will always be a loser.

*Flareon goes up to vote and takes a few minutes until she wrote something down*

*Shinx votes*

**Mewtwo**

Shinx: No one treats my friends like that.

*Eevee votes. She is in tears*

**Mewtoo**

Eevee: You meanie!

Nighteye: I will count the votes. *Nighteye gets the urn* You all know what happens when you are voted out. First vote…

**Eevee**

**Mewtoo**

**Eevee**

**Mewtwo**

*Mewtwo grins*

Nighteye: 2nd person voted out of Survivor

**Mewtwo**

Mewtwo: What!

Nighteye: Ha!

*Mewtwo grabs his torch and brings it up*

Mewtwo: Flareon your motherly love has doomed your tribe.

Flareon: I felt that I made the right choice.

Mewtwo: What ever.

Nighteye: Mewtwo the tribe has rightfully spoken. *Nighteye snuffs Mewtwo's torch* Now get out of here.

*Mewtwo walks away*

Nighteye: Whatever his strategy of making the weak weaker, it did not work. Head back to camp.

**Mewtwo's Final Words: What possessed my tribe to turn on me? I can guarantee that Shinx, Flareon, and Eevee won't make it far. You three do not deserve to be here. **

Next time on Survivor: A Tribal Switch gives two unlikely survivors individual immunity and a chance to choose new teams and one person makes a stupid decision in Tribal Council.

Notes: I knew Mewtwo would not make it far. And based on how he looked I expected him to kind of act like what he did. Kind of a pompous and evil look to him in any picture.


	3. Chapter 3

Video Game Survivor Panama Episode 3 **You are an idiotic, weird, *beep*ing creep that deserves to be shot.**

Last time on Survivor despite Cass was the outside of New Vegas Tribe she made no moves to get into the core of the alliance. In Pokemon Tribe Mewtwo tried to weaken Eevee in an attempt to get her to quit. In Dragon Tribe The Hermit and Great Oak were on the outside of the alliance. On Kucha tribe Shannon angered the tribe by taking more rations. During immunity Pokemon tribe loss and Mewtwo was so certain that Eevee was going home that she was denied dinner which angered Flareon and Shinx. During Tribal Council Mewtwo fought with Eevee, Shinx, and even the host Nighteye and to Mewtwo's surprise he was blindsided 3 votes to 2. 18 are left who will be voted out next?

A red Dragon Tribe's Logo is shown. Great Oak who is a big tree is seen walking around slowly. Next is Hermit who is an older man with a full beard and tan worn clothing is peaking out from a stump. Alistair who is wearing chainmail armor is shown next performing in a challenge. Morrigan who has short black hair and is wearing her revealing clothing is then seen shape shifting into a wolf. Finally Sten who is wearing peasants clothing is seen staring into the sunset. Next Tribe is the Pokemon Tribe which is shown in Blue. Eevee is seen running around and smiling. Flareon is seen next breathing fire. Lucario is shown shoving someone off a platform in a challenge. Finally Shinx is seen climbing into a tree. Next up is New Vegas Tribe which is a green color. First Cass who has red hair who is wandering a beach alone. Then Lily a Nightkin dressed as a grandmother is hugging a fish. Craig who is dressed as an NCR sniper is seen in a tree looking out towards the sunset. Finally Veronica who is wearing a hoodie is seen gathering wood. The last Tribe Kucha is seen in orange. First is Kasumi who is wearing a black cloak and has two red paint lines going vertical down her eyes is seen swiping flint. Then Shannon is seen getting shoved off a platform in a challenge. Next Jud is shown trying to get some coconuts. Then Laura is shown gathering crabs by the beach. Finally Randy is seen laying in the shelter acting grumpy.

End of Intro

_Pokemon Tribe Night 6_

Lucario: I was surprised.

Flareon: Mewtwo stepped over the line during dinner.

Lucario: He was our second strongest.

Flareon: He tied for last in challenges won.

Lucario: Did you see the ones he fought?

Flareon: He lost three. Eevee lost two. Doesn't matter. It's over now.

Lucario: You guys better keep me.

Lucario's Confession: I was shocked to see Mewtwo go home. I mean we both came in thinking Eevee will be gone and Flareon flipped. If there is a switch I am not going to be on the same tribe as Eevee. That tribe will spell doom.

*The three girls gathered by the shelter*

Eevee: Thank you for keeping me.

Flareon: After what I saw, I did not want to stick with Mewtwo. You maybe weak but you have a kind heart.

Eevee: Thank you.

Flareon's Confession: Lucario was angry when we got back to camp. He accused me of making the tribe weak. Excuse me for sticking up for pokemon who are victims. Plus Mewtwo I believe was weaker than Eevee. He maybe level 70 but take away his powers he has nothing.

Flareon: I want to make an alliance with you two.

Shinx: Really?

Eevee: You want to keep me around?

Flareon: I feel that there maybe a switch later and we will be separated. If that happens I want us to meet back at the merge and ally.

Shinx: Okay.

Eevee: Deal!

Eevee's Confession: Wow! Just wow! I survived my first Tribal Council and now I am in an alliance! Today started off as one of my worst days ever and turned into my best day ever!

_Tribal Switch Day 7_

*The sun was just rising as the tribes walked in*

Nighteye: Welcome, I know it's a little early but to make it quick…drop your buffs we are choosing new teams.

*Everyone drops their buffs*

Nighteye: I have a bag here with two purple rocks.

Laura: The two who draw them are going home?

Nighteye: No, I am not that mean…this season. The two who gets the rock will be the leaders of the new tribe and will have individual immunity which they can pass along after this tribal council. Ok, everyone take a rock.

*Everyone grabs a rock.*

Nighteye: Reveal.

*They all reveal. Hermit and Eevee have the purple rock*

Hermit: Hehehe I got the pretty rock.

Eevee: I have one too!

Nighteye: Okay, Hermit you are the leader of Dragon Tribe and Eevee you are the leader of Pokemon tribe. Hermit you choose first.

Hermit: Hmmm I choose the blue dog thing with the spike coming out of it's chest.

Lucario: Lucario.

Hermit: That is not a name!

Nighteye: Lucario please join the crazy guy. Eevee?

Eevee: Jud!

Jud: Alright!

Eevee's Confession: Jud was my favorite in Nicaragua so it a no brainer to choose him. Plus he's strong.

Nighteye: Hermit?

Hermit: Silent guy.

Sten: You know me.

Hermit: I do?

Sten's Confession: *sighs* Why am I stuck with some crazy loner who lives in a stump?

Nighteye: Eevee?

Eevee: Umm The Oak Tree.

Oak Tree: I prefer this tribe. The Hermit I get a bad vibe.

Hermit: The guy with meat nipples.

Shannon: …

Nighteye: Shannon.

Shannon: What!

*Shannon walks over as people giggle*

Eevee: Flareon

Flareon: Good choice.

Hermit: Alistair.

Alistair: Damn. I mean oh good.

Eevee: The one dressed as a grandma.

Lily's Confession: The cute little puppy choose Grandma. I am happy! I love puppies. They are so cute and cuddly. Unlike those Nightstalkers.

Lily: Yes! I have the puppy on my team!

Hermit: Umm the lady.

Laura: Me?

Hermit: Yes

Eevee: The girl in the cloak. Kasumi I think.

Kasumi: Yes.

Hermit: The little thingy.

Shinx: Me?

Hermit: Yes.

Eevee: The girl who can transform.

Morrigan: Morrigan.

Hermit: The guy with the red hat.

Craig: Craig.

Eevee: Cass

Cass: Alright.

Hermit: Umm the grumpy old guy.

Randy: Old?

Randy's Confession: What does he mean by old? He looks 20 years older than me. I am only in my early 50's. I can tell that I am already going to hate that guy.

Nighteye: On that leaves Veronica who will join Pokemon Tribe.

Veronica's Confession: I am not bothered that I was picked last. It means nothing to be honest. Sometimes the last picked person can be the toughest and most adaptable.

Nighteye: The Dragon Tribe consists of Hermit, Lucario, Sten, Shannon, Alistair, Laura, Shinx, Craig, and Randy. The Pokemon Tribe has Eevee, Jud, Great Oak, Lily, Flareon, Kasumi, Morrigan, Cass, and Veronica. Dragon Tribe you will head to Dragon's camp. Pokemon Tribe you will head to Pokemon camp. Good luck.

Hermit's Confession: I have selected the best tribe ever. Hehe no one can defeat us. I have selected the ones that either, look good to eat first, most likely to get attacked, and most likely to do a dumb mistake. Hermit you are a genius.

_Dragon Tribe Day 7_

*The new tribe comes into their new camp*

Hermit: Here is our camp and here is my stump. *he points to his stump* This stump is mine!

Shannon: Where is the shelter?

Alistair: I built a small one.

Randy: What kind of tribe survives without a shelter?

Morrigan: One lives in a stump, two of the others don't need shelter, and the last one was a tree.

Shannon's Confession: Eevee was an idiot. Her tribe consists of mostly girls while our tribe consists of mostly guys…with the exception of Shinx and Laura I am planning on taking one of those three out…considering that Hermit has immunity.

Craig: Well I guess we should make fire first.

Shinx: Leave it up to me.

Alistair: How can you make fire? You only have paws.

*Shinx zaps the fire pit and makes fire*

Shinx: I know a few things or two*

Shinx's Confession: A pokemon at my level doesn't usually know thunder shock but a friend of mine taught me. So much for flint hehe.

Craig: I guess we should start building a shelter then.

Alistair: Thank god.

Shinx: I can gather wood.

Craig: Good, you two and Lucario can help.

Lucario: Okay.

*Craig takes the three others out of camp*

Craig: I want us four to set up an alliance.

Shinx: Oh boy!

Alistair: Why us?

Craig: Because I believe we are the most sane and trustworthy.

Alistair: Ok, I am in.

Alistair's Confession: Craig came up to three of us and offered an alliance. I would be an idiot not accept.

Craig: Lucario?

Lucario: Yeah sure.

Lucario's Confession: I am not really liking this tribe. We have three leaders on the tribe which means the alpha males will be butting heads. But I will follow Craig for now. He just has to watch himself. If we start to lose he's gone.

Craig: Good, who should we target first?

Alistair: I was thinking Randy. He's the weakest and is probably going to have the toughest time getting along with us.

Lucario: Get rid of the weak I like that.

Craig's Confession: I decided to take the initiative and make an alliance. Alistair and Lucario are strong and Shinx has her uses. So I want to keep those three.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 7_

*The tribe gets to camp*

Eevee: Here is our camp!

Jud: Nice! Should we start fire?

Flareon: I have that covered.

*Flareon uses her flamethrower and starts the fire*

Jud's Confession: Dude how awesome is that! Flareon can breath fire. I am going to like this tribe…I also noticed that I am the only umm true male I guess. Not sure who Great Oak and Lily are. But everyone else are girls here.

Flareon: We should probably lengthen the shelter. It could barely fit five of us and three of us are small.

Lily: I can get some wood.

Great Oak: Don't mistake me for a tree. Or I will rip your limbs free.

Lily: Whoa!

Lily's Confession: Big tree thingy doesn't like me. I don't think it likes Grandmas. Oh well, it gets no cookies from me when I bake them.

*The tribe starts working on the shelter as Cass just hangs around doing nothing*

Veronica's Confession: We are all trying to get the shelter rebuilt and Cass is sitting around doing nothing. Does she not care about this game? You need to work.

*Veronica talks to Kasumi*

Veronica: I don't see Cass doing anything.

Kasumi: I noticed.

Veronica: I was thinking of maybe voting her off.

Kasumi: Well I was thinking Great Oak.

Veronica: Why?

Kasumi: He's the slowest and who knows what he is thinking.

Veronica: You have a point.

Kasumi's Confession: It's a new tribe and new possibilities. I need to find some trustworthy looking people and Veronica is probably the most trustworthy of the bunch.

Veronica: So, who should we trust?

Kasumi: Eevee, Jud, Flareon. They seem trustworthy.

Veronica: Okay!

*Morrigan comes over*

Morrigan: If you two are going to set up a secret alliance then don't go shouting it.

Veronica: Oh…umm hi Morrigan.

Morrigan: I suggest you get me into this alliance.

Kasumi: Why?

Morrigan: Because I could easily set up a counter alliance and take you two out.

Veronica: Fine, you are in.

Morrigan: Smart thinking.

Morrigan's Confession: One good advantage in shape shifting into a wolf is my hearing improves so I hear those two girls talking about an alliance without including me. So I did what was natural.

_Dragon Tribe Day 8_

*Randy was observing the tribe with Laura*

Laura: You notice something?

Randy: Yeah, we maybe in trouble.

Laura's Confession: Randy is smart so when he thinks we are in trouble we are in trouble. Still I will throw him under the bus if I have too.

Randy: Maybe we should do something.

Laura: Maybe I can integrate with the shelter workers and maybe you can talk to the gatherers.

Randy's Confession: I've noticed that a few groups were formed. Alistair, Craig, Shinx, and Lucario are one group. Shannon and Sten are another. I am thinking that if me and Laura join Shannon and Sten and somehow get Hermit on our side we can turn the tide against the bigger alliance.

*Randy walks up to Shannon and Sten*

Randy: Just so you two know Craig has formed an alliance.

Shannon: Who is first?

Randy: Probably me. Would be Hermit if he did not have immunity.

Sten: I suggest we stick together.

Randy: I maybe older but if I go, you two are next.

Sten: That only makes three.

Shannon: We can get Laura and Hermit.

Randy: Good idea.

Shannon's Confession: Craig made an alliance without me? What is he thinking? Plus he got *beep*ing Pokemon in his alliance. What is he? 10? I don't know but he's going down.

*Laura talks with Shinx*

Laura: So you are a Shinx?

Shinx: Yep.

Laura: What do you do?

Shinx: I can zap things.

Laura: So you want to be in an alliance?

Shinx: I am already in one.

Laura: Well, I think you need me to get the majority.

Shinx: If you join that would be great. I know you are strong.

Laura: Good.

Shinx's Confession: Craig told me to look out for a fifth person in the alliance and Laura would be perfect. There are two only two girls in this alliance and if she goes the rest of the guys might target me. So I think it's smart.

*Craig walks by*

Shinx: We have Laura!

Craig: Welcome aboard.

Laura: Thanks.

Laura's Confession: To be honest I have no intention of joining Shannon and Sten. Randy is old and cranky, Sten is cold and unemotional, and Shannon is a jackass. So I rather join the Craig, Lucario, Alistair, and Shinx alliance.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 8_

*Veronica confronts Cass*

Veronica: I know it's a new tribe but you still need to work.

Cass: We have the shelter done and I tended the fire.

Veronica: If it goes out then Flareon can start it again.

Cass: You ruled your tribe. This is a new one. You aren't the boss.

Veronica: Just saying that people have been noticing.

*Veronica walks off*

Cass: Oh well.

Veronica's Confession: Well I tried to get Cass to work but I don't think she really cares. Well, if she wants to not do anything then she can be the first to go.

*Flareon gathers Eevee and Jud in a nearby woods*

Flareon: I want us three in an alliance.

Eevee: Didn't we have one with Shinx?

Flareon: Well, I've noticed that you are hanging around Jud a lot so we can add him in.

Jud: What alliance?

Flareon: We made a three person alliance with Shinx and we are looking for a fourth. This is an alliance that will reunite when we get to the merge.

Jud: Awesome. Only guy and only human.

*Eevee laughs*

Flareon: So you in?

Jud: Hell yeah.

Flareon: Good.

Jud: So what happens if it gets down to the four of us.

Eevee: Maybe the final immunity can determine that.

Jud: Like the winner?

Eevee: Maybe the winner chooses.

Flareon: That sounds like a plan.

Flareon's Confession: I decided to add Jud because Eevee likes him and if I involve him it would bring us to a closer alliance. Plus Jud is pretty cool. He's also funny.

Jud: So, who should we target?

Flareon: Most likely Great Oak due to weakness or Cass due to laziness.

Jud: Good idea. Anyone else we should include?

Flareon: Not sure. Better to keep this alliance low.

Eevee: I love this alliance!

Jud's Alliance: I kind of think that the Pokemon are cute. Like puppies or kittens. So I would love an alliance with them. Plus me and Eevee formed a friendship. She is like a fangirl only not as creepy.

*Morrigan was watching from the distance*

Morrigan: An alliance. Hehe.

Morrigan's Confession: It's smart to watch in silence and see who is in whose alliance. So if we ever go to Tribal Council I can wander into their or threaten to vote one of them off. It's perfect!

_Immunity Challenge Day 9_

Nighteye: Welcome Tribes to immunity. So today's challenge will have one person from each team to slide down that water slide to grab a ball. You have to slide to the end and shoot it into a basket. For the ones with four legs there are smaller balls that you can fit in your mouth.

*Some giggling*

Nighteye: Be mature or else I will take away reward*

*Silence*

Nighteye: Winning team gets immunity and reward. Reward will be a tarp, fishing gear, utensils, another pot, and some bowls. Ok, I will randomly pair you up. And first team to five wins. First up is Alistair and Jud…go!

*Both slide down. Alistair struggles a little as Jud grabs his ball and heads to the end. Alistair finally gets to his ball as Jud throws his ball and misses. Jud tries again and gets it in*

Nighteye: Jud scores for Pokemon Tribe! They lead 1-0. Next up are Laura and Morrigan.

*Morrigan shifts into a wolf*

Nighteye: Go!

*Both slide down. Morrigan grabs her ball first and heads to the end. She throws and misses. Laura gets down and gets the ball in*

Nighteye: Laura scores! The score is tied 1-1! Next up are Shannon and Eevee.

Shannon: I kicked your fluffy ass once.

Nighteye: Go!

*They both slide down. Eevee takes a lead and grabs a ball with Shannon trailing. Eevee throws and misses. Shannon throws and misses. Eevee tries again and gets it in*

Eevee: YAY! I won something!

Nighteye: Eevee scores! Pokemon Tribe leads 2-1. Next up are Randy and Cass…go!

*Both slide down. Cass seemed to be only putting in half effort as Randy grabs a ball but struggles to the end. Cass gets to the end first and throws and gets it in*

Nighteye: Cass scores! Pokemon tribe leads 3-1! Next up are Sten and Great Oak…go!

*Sten slides down as Great Oak very slowly slides down. Sten grabs the ball and shoots it a few times before getting it in*

Nighteye: Sten scores! The score is 3-2 Pokemon Tribe. Next up is Craig and Veronica…go!

*Craig slides down really fast as Veronica trails him. He grabs a ball and throws getting it in the first toss*

Craig: Like tossing a grenade.

Nighteye: Craig scores! It is now 3-3. Next up is Lucario and Lily…go!

*Lily runs and slides down very fast with Lucario right behind her. Lily struggles to grab a ball while Lucario grabs his and gets to the end and tosses it in*

Nighteye: Dragon Tribe takes the lead 4-3! Next up is Shinx and Kasumi…go!

*Both slide down and grab their balls. Kasumi gets to the end first and throws hers in*

Nighteye: Kasumi scores! It is tied 4-4 next point win. Next is Hermit against Flareon…go!

Hermit: You want me to go…but I won't. You are trying to trick me.

*Flareon slides down*

Nighteye: *sighs* No, just do the challenge.

Hermit: It's a trick. Get out of my mind!

*Flareon grabs her ball*

Nighteye: Fine, whatever. Don't care if your tribe hates you.

Hermit: I win!

Nighteye: No you don't.

*Flareon scores*

Nighteye: And just like that Pokemon Tribe wins immunity and reward!

_Pokemon Tribe Day 9_

Jud: Alright! We won immunity!

Kasumi: Good job guys.

Jud's Confession: I bet some of those on the other tribe were thinking that a tribe of me and the girls would never win but we did! It's freaking awesome. Plus we have a tarp and some other stuff to make our lives easier.

*Lily and Veronica puts the tarp on the roof*

Lily: We got it on.

Veronica: Yes! We can stay dry whenever it rains.

Eevee: I can't believe I actually scored a point.

Veronica: I knew you could do it.

Eevee's Confession: I won my first one on one challenge and it was against the meanie that pulled my tail. So it's kind of like karma I guess. I am so happy!

_Dragon Tribe Day 9_

*The tribe came back to camp angry at Hermit*

Shannon: Hermit you idiot! You lost us the match.

Hermit: You guys wanted me to lose.

Shannon: That doesn't even make sense.

Hermit: I know you are but what am I?

Shannon: *beep* this.

Shannon's Confession: We lost immunity and now we are going to Tribal Council. The obvious person who should be going is Hermit but he's immune. What a freaking idiot! He argued with the host than do the challenge.

*Shannon meets with his alliance*

Shannon: So is Randy with us?

Laura: Yeah, who are we taking out?

Shannon: Shinx.

Laura: Why her?

Shannon: She's the weakest.

Sten: I agree.

Sten's Confession: Shinx is small and weak. Plus women do not do well in physical challenges. Therefore she is the most expendable.

Laura: I will tell Hermit.

Shannon: He's next anyways. Better to use his vote.

Laura's Confession: I really think that Shannon and Sten are going after the women. Even though Shinx is on the other alliance I do not want her to go yet.

*Laura goes up to Hermit*

Laura: Hermit I got some bad news.

Hermit: What?

Laura: They are targeting me.

Hermit: They target pretty lady? Oh no. I don't want to lose pretty lady. What should I do?

Laura: Just think about it. You can give immunity to anyone.

Hermit: Oh! Right!

Hermit's Confession: Laura gave me some info. Laura is kind of hot but Hermit play smart. Hermit needs to think of what to do in Tribal Council…stop pointing that magic thing at me!

*Craig meets with his alliance*

Craig: So who goes first?

Randy: I want Shannon gone.

Craig: He's kind of strong.

Randy: We have strength and we lost because of Hermit. He's immune so we can't get rid of him.

Shinx: I want Shannon gone too.

Craig: Good, Shannon is going home.

Shinx's Confession: I feel that I will get some votes tonight and Shannon may have it out for me so I have to watch my back. And if we have the votes…well Shannon you have to watch yours.

Lucario: Yeah, I don't think he's useful at all.

Craig's Confession: My alliance is set and we are hoping that nothing bad happens. Like a flip flopper. If that happens then we will be picked off one by one.

Alistair: Nothing bad should happen. We have five people to their three.

Lucario: True.

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

Alistair's Confession: Tonight I guess Shannon is going home. Not a big fan of him and we never really talked. Sorry but it's your time. You are just too aggressive.

_Tribal Council #3_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. Whoever doesn't have a torch please grab one or else I will be forced to kick you off. Ok, so Hermit, how is the…

Hermit: No! No! That's not how you play the game.

Nighteye: What game?

Hermit: Ask a question get a question. Give an answer give an answer. I must ask first.

Nighteye: Ok…

Hermit: What is your name?

Nighteye: Richard Hatch.

Hermit: Hmm sounds familiar. Ok your question.

Nighteye: How is the camp?

Hermit: I haven't spent much time in the camp. I mostly spend it in my stump.

Nighteye: Your turn to ask a question.

Hermit: What is your quest?

Nighteye: To seek the Holy Grail.

Hermit: Hmm I don't know what that is.

Nighteye: Do you think isolating yourself is a good idea?

Hermit: If I stay by myself none of them will get my thoughts. I must keep them out.

Nighteye: The next answer is African or European?

Hermit: I…I don't know! You read my mind! AHHH!

Nighteye: Moving on. Alistair how is the camp?

Alistair: Well my camp had only a small one person shelter so we had a lot of work to do.

Nighteye: Sten, why was there only a one person shelter?  
>Sten: Because.<p>

Nighteye: Because why?

Sten: It just happened to be like that.

Nighteye: Shannon, what do you think happened in the challenge?

Shannon: Well, lets see Hermit *beep*ed it up.

Nighteye: Of course. By what about the other four?

Shannon: I believe we can win without Hermit.

Nighteye: Please answer the question.

Shannon: Well it just happened that those four lost.

Craig: You were one.

Shannon: She got lucky. Next time she won't.

Nighteye: So Craig, with Hermit immune does it put two alliances against each other?

Craig: Of course it does. It's my alliance versus Shannon's and tonight is where we see where everyone is at.

Nighteye: Shinx, as the smallest one in the tribe do you feel that you can contribute enough to make up for your size?

Shinx: Yes, I maybe small but I am quick and I haven't used my attacks in any challenges yet. Am I allowed to use them?

Nighteye: As long as they don't kill or cause massive damage.

Shinx: Yes!

Nighteye: Randy, as one of the older and weaker members of the tribe where do you stand?

Randy: I stand pretty good. I am not in any core but it's a better position than the minority alliance.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Hermit do you want to keep immunity?

Hermit: You would like that wouldn't you? I give my immunity to Laura.

Laura: Thank you.

Nighteye: Okay, Hermit you are up first.

*Hermit votes*

**Shinx**

Hermit: I don't trust talking animals. Last one I met stole my shiny necklace!

*Lucario votes*

*Sten votes*

*Shannon votes*

**Hermit**

Shannon: You are an idiotic, weird, *beep*ing creep that deserves to be shot. Thanks for being retarded.

*Alistair votes*

*vote hidden*

Alistair: I am shocked.

*Laura votes*

**Hermit**

Laura: You just pulled an Erik. Good job for falling to me.

*Shinx votes*

**Hermit**

Shinx: I think you just saved me.

*Craig votes*

*Randy votes*

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *he gets the urn* You all know what happens when you get voted out. Bridge of losers is over there. First vote…

**Shinx**

**Hermit**

**Hermit**

**Hermit**

**Hermit**

Oh boy 3rd person voted off is

**Hermit**

Nighteye: Stupid crazy guy, please bring me your torch.

Hermit: What torch?

Nighteye: Did you grab one?  
>Hermit: It caught on fire.<p>

*Nighteye grabs Hermit and tosses him out*

Nighteye: The tribe has spoken. Well easy choice and now you guys will hopefully rebound. Go back to camp.

**Hermit's Final Words: I just realized that I left my stuff in my stump. I forgot why I even came out here? Maybe it's for shiny gold to make a fort with.**

Next time on Survivor…a survivor's comments starts a battle of the sexes in Dragon Tribe. Eevee shares her painful past but others don't believe it.

Notes: Hermit was an expendable crazy character. I enjoyed writing for him and I booted him mainly because he doesn't interact with people that much or they don't want to interact with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Video Game Survivor Panama Episode 4 **Trying to play the sympathy card**

Last time on Survivor the tribes switched forming tow tribes with 7 players each. In Dragon Tribe Craig formed an alliance with Lucario, Shinx, and Alistair while Randy joined up later. In Pokemon Tribe Flareon created an alliance with Eevee and Jud. Although Morrigan was trying to get into the Veronica and Kasumi alliance and had her eyes on Flareon's alliance. During immunity Hermit refused to do the challenge which resulted in the tribe's lost. Shannon and Shinx were both targeted but in Tribal Council Hermit gave up his immunity idol and was voted out 8-1. 17 are left who will be voted out next?

_Dragon Tribe Night 9_

Shannon: What a complete dumbass!

Laura: I can't believe my plan worked.

Laura's Confession: I got Hermit to give up his immunity. The guy was an idiot to do that. He rivals Gir in the stupidity department! Now we can focus on winning immunity without him now.

Sten: He was always useless.

Shannon: Now we target Shinx.

Laura: Why her?

Shannon: Because she is the weakest.

Laura: Why not go for someone in power like Craig?

Shannon: He's strong.

Laura: we are the physically stronger tribe. I think we can lose him and then Shinx.

Shannon: I guess you are right.

Shannon's Confession: I think Laura might have an alliance with Shinx. Kind of like the Prayer Warrior version 2. But she is right about Craig. If I want power I need to vote his ass out first.

*Laura walks away*

Sten: Why do you allow her to push you around?

Shannon: She's a part of the alliance and has a voice.

Sten: Women need to keep their mouths shut.

Shannon: Yeah but she's strong willed.

Sten's Confession: Laura is a problem to the tribe. Tribes don't need strong willed women.

_Dragon Tribe Day 10_

*Sten was sitting by the fire with Craig and Lucario*

Craig: So Lucario you are one of the best?

Lucario: Yeah, I hate to brag but I am ranked in the top ten.

Sten: How many wins?

Lucario: 159 wins 6 losses.

Craig: Damn, that's a lot. Glad we have you on our side.

Lucario's Confession: I am glad that I got put on the stronger tribe. I mean Sten, Craig, me, Shannon, and Alistair are all tough. So I would not be surprised if we all made it to the merge.

Craig: Well, I am a former NCR sniper. I use to guard a town until I found out they sold my wife into slavery.

Lucario: Ouch.

Craig: What about you Sten?

Sten: What you see is what you get.

Craig's Confession: Sten never talks about himself. It kind of worries me bcause he could be hiding a dark past or something. He needs to open up or no one will be able to trust him.

*Alistair walks over*

Alistair: With Hermit gone I think we can win most of the challenges now.

Lucario: Yeah, I know.

Craig: I wanna make a pact with you Sten.

Sten: Okay.

Craig: If we somehow lose immunity and Shannon and Laura goes we will keep you over Shinx and Randy.

Sten: Sounds good.

Alistair's Confession: Wait! Craig why are you making deals with Sten! You are giving him cracks in our alliance. Plus if Shinx and Randy finds out they can easily flip.

Craig: We need to do what we can to keep ourselves strong.

Lucario: Yeah.

Craig's Confession: I like to keep my options open and prepare for the worst. Shinx and Randy are only numbers to me. So I see Sten lasting longer then them if we do get into trouble.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 10_

*The tribe was sitting at the fire eating lunch*

Veronica: So since we are all here maybe we can talk about ourselves some more. Maybe go around in a circle. Like a story.

Veronica's Confession: It's rare to see all nine of us together except at night but someone is always asleep. So I wanted all of us to bond and grow a little closer.

Jud: Well, I did win my season and I am a little bit of a goofball.

Kasumi: We all know that. That's why we like you.

Veronica: Great Oak?

Great Oak: I have nothing to say. If I did it would take more than a day.

Veronica: Interesting.

Eevee: Well…I kind of have a tragic story.

Veronica: Oh please do tell it.

Eevee: Well my trainer neglected me since I was born.

Flareon: Some of us knew that.

Eevee: Well…ummm…he also…kind of well beat me whenever he loses a battle.

Flareon: Oh my god.

Eevee: I had some bruises but you can't see them because of my fur.

Jud: Damn, that sucks.

Flareon's Confession: I never really knew that about Eevee. She told me that her trainer neglected her but to abuse her? That has to be some sick man.

Eevee: Yeah, that is one reason why I came here. I do not regret my choice for coming here.

Cass's Confession: Is Eevee trying to pull what Fairplay pulled in Pearl Islands? Trying to play the sympathy card. It's very fake. I can tell. But some are believing it.

Eevee: Cass, what about you? We don't know anything?

Cass: I was in a caravan. They died. That's it. It's more tragic than your story.

Eevee's Confession: My abuse is true. I did not lie about it. I know some may try to take me out because others feel sad but I don't want that. I wanted to get that off my chest.

Flareon: I have two daughters. One is a Jolteon and the other is an Eevee. Before I left she was hoping to Evolve into a Glaceon.

Morrigan: So why aren't you battling?

Flareon: I am kind of retired. It's not due to age. It was due to an injury that did not heal right.

Eevee: What happened?

Flareon: I broke my leg. It hurts sometimes. I can run and jump but my trainer was a little worried so I spend my days around her house relaxing.

Veronica: Ouch. Has it hurt recently?

Flareon: Once in a while. But I am fine.

Morrigan's Confession: This meet and great thing around the fire is very…how can I put it. Well it wasn't fun at all. It feels like it has been done before. I don't care about others. I just want to do what I always do.

_Dragon Tribe Day 10_

*Alistair comes back with tree mail*

Alistair: We have reward!

Craig: What is it?

Alistair: We have to build an SOS signal. The best one wins reward. We can choose between a whole booklet of items.

*The tribe gathers around to look at the items*  
>Laura: Comfort and spices.<p>

Shannon: That sucks. We should get potatoes and knives.

Laura: Well comfort would help us.

Sten: I agree with Shannon.

Randy: I say we put it up to a vote.

Laura: How do we vote?

Randy: Well we take some leaves and we write a number on them on which reward. We vote twice and the ones with the most votes we choose.

Randy's Confession: I prefer comfort and spices. Mainly because our shelter in uncomfortable and our food tastes like *beep* but Shannon and Sten are always opposing Laura. So if I put it up to a vote we can stop the bickering between the morons.

*The tribe votes*

Lucario: I counted the votes and the winner is knives and potatoes.

Laura: Damn.

Laura's Confession: I swear someone switched the votes. Randy and Shinx claim they voted for comfort. And Alistair said he wanted spices. I think Shannon switched them.

Shannon: Mark them down.

*Shannon throws the votes in the fire*

Shannon's Confession: I switched the votes up. I felt that democracy is total bull*beep* here. So that's why I burned the votes.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 10_

Jud: Okay we have reward! We need to choose 2 items.

Morrigan: Easy, comfort should be one.

Eevee: Luxury items, fishing gear, plates, hygiene.

Veronica: Hygiene! We all stink.

Jud: Ok so comfort and hygiene.

Veronica's Confession: The reward is simple. Today we choose two items from a list and tomorrow eight of us build the SOS signal. We elected to sit Great Oak out. Also whoever wins gets what we wanted and what the other tribe wanted.

_Dragon Tribe Day 11_

*The tribe starts to build the signal*

Shannon: We need a plan here.

Craig: We should get some logs and build the signal.

Shannon: To ordinary. I think maybe a picture.

Laura: We can set the logs on fire when the plane comes around.

Sten: No. We can get Shinx to shoot electricity. That can work.

Shinx: I think electricity is harder to see than fire. Plus it will wear me out.

Sten: You will be fine.

Shinx's Confession: Whatever the girls come up with a plan. The guys shoot us down. They shot the fact that using electricity drains me. Now I will be weak for immunity tomorrow.

Shannon: We should also stay…

Laura: Seriously Shannon you and Sten have been ignoring me and Shinx for the last two days.

Sten: Women are suppose to do what they are told. Not lead.

Laura: WHAT! You got to be kidding me! You sexist bastard!

Sten: It's true.

Shinx: Sten, I am so tempting to shock you until you are nothing but charred remains.

Sten's Confession: I do not regret saying what I said. It is a fact.

Laura: You *beep*ing bastards!

*Laura storms away*

Laura's Confession: Those sexist men are so full of *beep* that it's not even funny! *beep* you Sten and Shannon I hope you get your asses voted out next! Me and Shinx will vote for you every tribal council!

Shannon: What a bitch.

Shinx: Watch it!

Shannon: What? You are cute when you are angry.

Shinx: That's it!

*Shinx hits Shannon with a thundershock*

Shannon: AHH! Damnit! That's illegal!

*Craig walks over*

Craig: I just talked to the camera men. They said that Shinx's attack was justified.

Shannon: Oh come on!

Craig's Confession: Shannon and Sten crossed the line. I will make sure that they won't get away with their comments.

*Craig goes over to Alistair*

Craig: If we lose immunity. I want Sten or Shannon gone.

Alistair: What happened?

Craig: They said a sexist comment towards Shinx and Laura.

Alistair: Damn.

Alistair's Confession: Where I come from there is sexism and racism everywhere. It's not right there and it's not right here. I just hope that the girls don't do anything stupid.

*Shannon runs by Alistair with Shinx chasing him*

Shinx: Get back here!

_Pokemon Tribe Day 11_

*The tribe gathers*

Kasumi: Okay, I came up with a plan.

Flareon: Lets hear it.

Kasumi: We make a huge circle and we can use your flame thrower to light them on fire.

Flareon: Seems pretty basic.

Kasumi: All of us can run around in the center but Flareon and Eevee. Eevee do you mind wearing something bright.

Eevee: We have something bright?

Jud: I have a yellow shirt.

Flareon: Why me and Eevee?

Kasumi: Because you two are the fastest and can grab attention. Flareon can you use your flamethrower as a flare?

Flareon: It will take a lot of energy.

Kasumi: We can sit you out of the immunity challenge.

Flareon: Yeah I can do it.

Kasumi's Confession: I came up with a plan that involves all of us. I know that we are putting a lot of pressure onto Flareon but I believe in her. We want to win this.

Flareon: Hopefully immunity is something that Great Oak can do.

Kasumi: Me too.

Flareon's Confession: Kasumi came up with a very risky plan but I think it might work. If it does we win some cool stuff. If not well I won't be able to compete because I need at least 24 hours to get my energy back.

*The tribe starts to work on making the circle.*

Veronica: The one problem is very few of us have bright colors.

Kasumi: That's why I have Flareon and Eevee run around.

Morrigan: What is Cass doing?

Jud: Not much.

Morrigan's Confession: Seriously Cass, stop moping around and work. You contributed as much as Great Oak this challenge. And he's sitting out!

*Cass is seen sitting on a log drinking coconut juice*

_Reward Judging Day 11_

*Nighteye is seen inside a plane*

Nighteye: I am here inside a plane with a crate full of supplies. Right now me and pilot are going by Dragon Camp.

*They pass over the camp and spot an arrow pointing towards the beach*

Nighteye: No bright colors. And just a bad picture of an arrow. Not the best. Lets head over to Pokemon Tribe.

*They fly over Pokemon tribe*

Kasumi: Eevee, Flareon go!

*Eevee and Flareon run around as Flareon shoots out her flamethrower*

Nighteye: Wow! That is a good signal! There are people moving around down there. The smoke grabs your attention. It seems that they really put a lot of effort into this. This is no competition, Pokemon Tribe wins reward.

*A crate drops down*

Kasumi: We won!

Veronica: Good job Tribe!

Kasumi's Confession: I am really glad that my signal worked! I am proud that Flareon also worked her butt off. It is good to see someone go above and beyond on what is expected of them.

*Jud and Veronica goes out and grabs the crate and opens it up*

Jud: We have soap! Shampoo! Blankets! Pillow! Knives! And Potatoes!

Jud's Confession: This is awesome, we won two challenges in a row and we are feeling good. The supplies we won will even give us a bigger advantage in the next challenges.

Eevee: These blankets are so comfy!

Cass: Just don't get fur on them.

Eevee: It would be hard not to.

*Flareon lays down tired*

Flareon's Confession: I used my flamethrower a lot in this challenge. I lit the logs on fire and I used it as flare and I am beat. I don't think I can move very much. I am happy that it helped us win.

Morrigan: Just relax Flareon, you and Kasumi did a lot. Well you did more physically.

Flareon: Thanks.

Morrigan: Just so you know. I know about your alliance with Jud and Eevee.

Flareon: What?

Morrigan: I could rat you out to the others but if you let me join I will keep it a secret.

Flareon: Ok.

Morrigan's Confession: I wanted to wait until Flareon was weak and tired before I approached her. Without energy she could not fight back so her only option was to accept.

Lily: Grandma can cook some potatoes!

Jud: Feel free. We earned them.

_Dragon Tribe Day 11_

*They waited until the evening but the plane did not come back*

Shannon: I do not understand. We had an awesome SOS.

Laura: You are truly an idiot!

Sten: Don't talk back to him. I don't see you making any suggestions.

Laura: *surprised* I was the one who told you all what was wrong with it and I gave my suggestion but no. I am a woman so you all ignored me!

Shinx: Yeah!

Shannon: Delusional!

Shinx: Shannon you are lying! I know that. We both made suggestions and you both ignored us.

Sten: What are you going to do?

Shinx: *electricity strikes at the ground*

Shinx's Confession: When I get mad I shoot electricity. I don't do it willingly it's all emotional. And they angered me big time. No one treats us women like that! Sten and Shannon think that they have the numbers but in reality I think we can get Alistair, Craig, and Randy on our side 100%.

_Immunity Challenge Day 12_

*The tribes came in*

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will require four teams of two from each tribe. The first group will dive down and unhook a bag in the bottom of the ocean. They will bring it up and hand it off to two people in a canoe. They will paddle to the beach and give it to two more. They will untie it and find a map. They will use it to locate a buried treasure when they think that they found it two diggers will go in and unbury the treasure and bring it to their mats. First team to do that wins immunity. The losing tribe will have to select a person from the other tribe to join them. That person will observe the tribal council and will be given a note. Pokemon tribe you can select one person to sit out. Who will that be?

Flareon: Me.

Nighteye: I am surprised.

Flareon: I used way too much energy in reward.

Nighteye: Take a seat and lets get started.

*minutes later*

Nighteye: Going into the water is Veronica and Cass for Pokemon. Shannon and Randy for Dragon. Rowing is Jud and Morrigan for Pokemon. Alistair and Sten for Dragon. The map people are Eevee and Kasumi for Pokemon. Laura and Shinx for Dragon. Diggers are Great Oak and Lily for Pokemon. Craig and Lucario for Dragon. Survivors ready…go!

*Veronica and Cass dive in as well and Shannon and Randy. Shannon gets down first and unties it. He hands the bag to Randy who surfaces and hands it off to the rowers. Veronica unties the bag and hands it to the rowers*

Nighteye: Dragon Tribe has a slight lead!

*Alistair and Sten starts to paddle but Jud and Morrigan pass them*

Jud: Just stay in synch with me.

Morrigan: Got it!

Sten: Row faster!

Nighteye: Pokemon Tribe has taken the lead.

*Both rowers get to the beach and hands the bag off to the map people*

Laura: I know where it is!

Shinx: Good because I don't read maps.

Kasumi: Ok! I know! This is easy! Right over there!

*Eevee runs out to the tell the diggers*

Nighteye: Eevee runs out tell the diggers. Laura and Shinx running as well but not as fast.

*Eevee tells Lily who runs to the spot and starts digging*

Nighteye: Only Lily is digging!

*Craig and Lucario run over to the spot and starts to dig*

Nighteye: Dragon has two people digging but Lily is making a lot of progress!

Craig: Lets hurry up!

Lucario: How is she digging so fast?

*Lily grabs a handle and rips the chest out of the sand and runs back to the mat*

Nighteye: Pokemon Tribe wins immunity again!

Lily: YES! Granny did it!

Nighteye: Okay congratulations Pokemon Tribe on winning yet again. Dragon Tribe. Please select someone to join you.

Shinx: Eevee!

Nighteye: Eevee here is a note that you have to read in private. Everyone else head back to camp and I will see Dragon Tribe at Tribal Council tonight.

_Dragon Tribe Day 12_

*The tribe comes back to camp*

Shinx: Well that stinks.

Eevee: You did good.

Eevee's Confession: I am going to Tribal Council tonight…but I am not getting voted out instead I will watch. I also got a note as well.

*Eevee reads the note*

Eevee: This is a clue to the hidden immunity idol. There is an idol in both camps and you will give the clue to someone on the tribe.

Eevee's Confession Continued: I have to give my clue to someone and it's an easy pick. Shinx.

*Eevee gives Shinx the clue*

Eevee: You are the only one I trust here so here is a clue to the hidden immunity idol.

Shinx: Oh wow! Thank you!

Shinx's Confession: Eevee gave me a clue to the hidden immunity idol and naturally I told her where it is. So I came up with a plan. She looks for it and I have to strategize.

Shinx: You have to go out and find it. I need to get people on my side or else Laura will go home.

Eevee: Okay! Good idea. They will not believe me anyways. If I find it, it's all yours.

*Eevee runs off to find the idol while Shinx goes around the tribe*

Shinx: I think we should target either Shannon or Sten tonight.

Alistair: I completely agree with you. I believe those two caused the most drama in this tribe.

Shinx: Glad you see it my way.

Craig: Yeah, we are with you.

Lucario: I want the weak out and I feel that with Shannon and Sten trying to call the shots, they are the weakest.

Lucario's Confession: In truth both Shannon and Sten are strong but in a tribe with four Alpha Males I want the other three gone. I want to win but we can't when four of us are head butting each other.

Shinx: Glad that we are all on the same page.

*Eevee was coming back to camp as Shannon and Sten intercepts her*

Shannon: Hey little one.

Eevee: Shoo.

Shannon: Why are you still here?

Eevee: What do you mean?

Shannon: You are weak. You are pathetic.

Eevee: I am not.

Shannon: You are tiny.

Sten: Shannon, stop okay.

Shannon: Whatever. I am trying to lower her moral.

Shannon's Confession: I am not worried about tonight. If the tribe was smart they would vote out Laura. I want Shinx gone but Laura will give her immunity. So bye bye Laura.

*Eevee met with Shinx right before the vote*

Eevee: I found it.

Shinx: You did?

Eevee: It's all your on one condition.

Shinx: Yes?

Eevee: You don't use it to take out me, Flareon, or Jud.

Shinx: I will only when I have no other choice.

Eevee: Besides that.

Shinx: Yay!

Shinx's Confession: I heard a quote from Laura that the meek will inherit the earth…well I believe the meek will win this game. I have the hidden immunity idol thanks to Eevee and hopefully the vote will go our way.

_Tribal Council #4_

Nighteye: Welcome Dragon Tribe once again.

*Eevee heads to the jury*

Nighteye: So Sten, I heard that there was some controversy at camp.

Sten: There was. I said something. Girls got angry.

Laura: You insulted women.

Nighteye: Laura with only two girls in this tribe do you feel vulnerable.

Laura: Not really. I mean I know Craig and Alistair have my back.

Nighteye: Alistair is that true?

Alistair: Absolutely. I wasn't there when it happened but I heard about it. Comments like that get you voted off.

Shannon: Except this tribe needs us. We are strong. The girls are weak.

Laura: Excuse me.

Shannon: You are weak.

Laura: I was one of the strongest in Galu you sexist bastard!

Shannon: So? Doesn't mean you are here granny.

Shinx: Shannon, shut up!

Shannon: Oh the little kitty thing is trying to stand up for Laura. You are too cute to be taken seriously.

Shinx: Until I shoot 10,000 volts into you.

Nighteye: No shocking the other tribe members…even though they deserve it. Eevee, I need your opinion on the tribe.

Eevee: Well umm…they are pretty divided and have a lot more problems than my tribe…also Shannon and Sten are really mean.

Nighteye: Sten, do you feel that it was smart to be mean to Eevee.

Sten: I said nothing but I suggested to Shannon that Eevee should not be in this game. She is too weak.

Eevee: Yet my tribe who are full of women keep kicking your ass.

Shannon: It's been three challenges.

Laura: They kicked your ass three times in a row.

Nighteye: Craig, what is your opinion on the vote?

Craig: *sighs* We have a lot of problems. Physically we are strong but unless we actually work together we are doomed.

Nighteye: Lucario?

Lucario: I am just going with the group.

Nighteye: Randy. You have been quiet tonight…what do you think about the tribe?

Randy: I don't really like them and they know that although I do like three members a little.

Nighteye: Really?

Randy: Yeah, Lucario, Shinx, and Eevee even though she isn't part of this tribe.

Shinx: Huh?

Randy: You three kind of remind me of my dog.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Laura you need to give up your necklace.

Laura: I would like to give it to Shinx.

Shinx: Thanks

Nighteye: Alistair you are up first and Eevee you can head back to camp.

Eevee: Okay.

*Alistair votes*

*Craig votes*

*Laura votes*

**Sten**

Laura: I hate both you and Shannon but you said it first.

*Lucario votes*

*Randy votes*

*Shannon votes*

**Laura**

Shannon: It's your time to go. Without you we can finally win something.

*Shinx votes*

**Sten**

Shinx: You and Shannon remind me of cavemen. Grr me Sten Ughh me Shannon. Ugghh me go act stupid. Hehe. I always wanted to do that.

*Sten votes*

**Laura**

Sten: Women should not be here.

Nighteye: I will read the votes.

*Nighteye gets the urn*

Nighteye: First vote…

**Sten**

**Laura**

**Laura**

**Sten**

**Sten**

**Sten**

Fourth Person voted out of Survivor

**Sten**

Shannon: *beep*

Sten: Ok.

*Sten comes up with his torch*

Nighteye: Sten the tribe has spoken. *Sten's torch gets snuffed as Sten walsk away* It seems that physical strength is not winning you challenges. Hopefully you guys can come together in the future. Head back to camp.

**Sten's Final Words: I am not shocked about this. This place is different than my own. I have the right to say what I want to say and if people got offended that's their problem. I do hope someone…even the girls from my tribe win. **

Next time on Survivor…Shannon comes back to camp angry and lashes out. A few people's work ethic in Pokemon Tribe are questioned. One person quits the game but Tribal Council is still underway and a second hidden immunity is found.

Notes on the booted: Sten in my opinion in the game was the most boring of the group but he had a few good quotes. He actually wasn't a bad character here. he gave short confessionals and was pretty negative. I eliminated him this early because I had no idea if he was going to be fun or boring.


	5. Chapter 5

Video Game Survivor Panama Episode 5 **The quitter**

Last time on Survivor…Sten said a sexist comment that got both Laura and Shinx really angry. On Pokemon Tribe Eevee shared about her abusive trainer. Pokemon Tribe won reward and immunity sending Dragon Tribe back to tribal council with Eevee as a guest. Eevee found the hidden immunity idol for Shinx and after a heated Tribal Council Sten was voted out 6 votes to 2. 16 are left who will be voted out next? And who will quit?

_Dragon Tribe Night 12_

Shannon: What the *beep*! You voted out your strongest person!

Laura: Shut the heck up Shannon!

Shannon: *Beep* you!

Craig: Shannon…calm down. Please, it's been a long night.

Shannon: That was a dumb move.

Laura: Shannon! Enough!

Shinx: I just want to sleep.

Lucario's Confession: Without even trying the two Alpha Males left are against each other. Shannon and Craig. I just need to wait and bide my time.

Laura: Shannon! You are impossible!

*Laura storms off*

Shannon: That's right, run away!

Alistair: Shannon, don't you ever shut up?

Laura's Confession: These past few days have taken a toll on me mentally and psychically. I am tired of fighting and arguing. Good thing Shannon is next.

Shannon: We all have to agree to get rid of Laura next.

Craig: We have no reason to.

Shannon: Trust me on this.

Craig: We trusted you in the reward challenge and you failed.

Craig's Confession: Shannon is a leader without a country right now. He does not quite understand that none of us will listen to him but he keeps going on and on about leading us and getting rid of Laura.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 13_

*Jud is seen doing work early in the morning*

Morrigan: Up so soon?

Jud: I got to get the fire going, get water, and gather fire wood.

Morrigan: Okay.

Jud's Confession: Since I am the only guy here I do have this paranoia that the girls could gang up and take me out. So I am proving my worth by getting up early every single morning and going to work.

*Cass and Veronica who is starting the fire looks on*

Cass: He's out working again.

Veronica: Yeah, can you help me with the fire?

Cass: You are doing fine.

Veronica's Confession: I have been noticing our tribe getting lazier and lazier. The hardest workers are Jud, Flareon, and Me. Eevee works but she has her limits. Lily kind of disappears for a couple of hours a day. Kasumi spends a lot of time stealing from the camera men. Morrigan, Great Oak, and Cass are the three that never does any work.

*Veronica meets with Kasumi*

Veronica: I think one of the lazy ones should go.

Kasumi: You sure?

Veronica: Yeah.

Kasumi: Because I do believe Flareon has a three person alliance and maybe more.

Veronica: I don't think her alliance has much power. Eevee and Jud are huge strategists. If Flareon starts making moves then we eliminate her later.

Kasumi's Confession: Veronica I think is a little blind at the power of another alliance. Right now it's me and her 100%. Morrigan is everywhere. So she needs to open her eyes and realize what is going on.

Kasumi: Just keep an eye out.

*Lily appears behind them*

Lily: HI!

*Veronica and Kasumi jump in surprise*

Veronica: Ack! Lily what are you doing?

Lily: Oh granny just wanted to make sure you two are staying out of uncle Jud's Bighorn fields. I see you are.

*Lily walks away*

Kasumi: I am not sure if she is nuts or playing the insanity card.

Lily's Confession: I do realize this is a game but Granny takes care of her children and their friends here. I don't want them to get hurt before a challenge.

_Dragon Tribe Day 13_

*Laura walks over to her tribe*

Laura: Guys…I think I might quit.

*Many are shocked*

Shinx: What! You can't quit now.

Laura: The amount of stress I got in the past few days has taken their toll on me.

Shannon: Fine. Quit. Who gives a *beep*

Craig: Shannon, shut it!

Shannon: If you want to quit then quit. I am not stopping you.

Laura: Fine.

*Laura takes her bags and walks away*

Shinx: Did she just walk away?

Craig: *beep*

Shannon's Confession: Most of the quitters in this game are women. Janu, Jenna M, Sue, Naomka, Kelly S, and Kathy. Congratulations Laura you just added another woman to the list.

Shinx: Great, I am the only female here.

Lucario: Don't stress about it.

Shinx's Confession: With Laura leaving it makes me more nervous. I am clearly the weakest one her and the only female. The only thing I have is the hidden immunity idol. Why did she have to abandon me!

Randy: I did not expect that.

Craig: None of us did.

Randy's Confession: Do I care if Laura is gone? Not really. But at the way we are going we could of used her. I did not want her to quit but I wasn't going to stop her.

Alistair: No one else better quit.

Shinx: I never quit anything.

Craig: Good. From what I heard Nighteye hates quitters. I heard him saying once that quitters will not get any prize money and they will be sent straight home. No vacation, no final words.

Alistair: Ouch.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 14_

*The Great Oak was standing near the outside of the camp doing nothing*

Great Oak: What another good day. This spot I will stay.

*Morrigan passes by*

Morrigan: You know your game is certainly pathetic.

Great Oak: Gold is worthless to me. What stuff is useful to a tree?

Morrigan: An axe?

Great Oak: Your jokes are not taken lightly. Please leave before start to fightly.

Morrigan: You've talked so much that you are now making your own word?

Morrigan's Confession: I knew Great Oak would annoy me but now it's very repetitive. His rhymes consists of made up words and me and tree. Where is an axe when I need one?

*Morrigan turns into a wolf and goes over to the Great Oak*

Great Oak: What are you getting close? I can not love most.

*The camera cuts out to the camp*

Great Oak: AHHHHHHHHH that is gross. I hate you the most!

Jud: Was that Great Oak?

Eevee: Yup.

Veronica: What did Morrigan do this time?

Great Oak's Confession: *Great Oak is in the ocean scrubbing his roots* Ewww ewwww…pewww!

*Morrigan passes by the tribe*

Morrigan: That was fun.

Kasumi: You angered the tree didn't you?

Morrigan: He deserved it.

Kasumi: *sighs*

Kasumi's Confession: The one problem with this tribe is that tensions are high. We don't fight openly but they are there. Cass and Veronica, Morrigan and Great Oak, for example. I am sure there are others but everyone is good at hiding them.

*Kasumi talks with Veronica*

Kasumi: Maybe we should Cass in with us.

Veromica: I don't think so. She isn't big on alliances.

Kasumi: That is crazy. You need alliances to go further.

Veronica: Well that is what she told me.

Kasumi: Because I do know that we will go to Tribal Council at least once. If we can get Cass and Morrigan with us 100% we can take out Great Oak and maybe Flareon.

Veronica: Try your luck.

Veronica's Confession: In all honestly I don't want Cass in my alliance. If she agrees to join I would only have her until we get the numbers and then she's gone. She doesn't deserve to be here.

*Kasumi approaches Cass*

Kasumi: If we lose people are talking about voting you out.

Cass: What?

Kasumi: If you join me and Veronica we can protect you.

Cass: I ain't big on alliances but if that what it takes to survive then I will join.

Kasumi: Good.

Kasumi's Confession: It took a little bit of lying but Cass is with us. She isn't the next one to go but she doesn't communicate with others so you can tell her anything and she will most likely believe it.

_Dragon Tribe Day 14_

*Lucario was on the beach practicing his fighting moves*

Lucario: Force Palm! Aura Sphere!

Lucario's Confession: I have to practice my fighting techniques for at least two hours a day. While I am practicing I am also thinking about how to get farther into the game. I could take out the weakest Shinx and Randy easily but I want a challenge. I do believe that this game is for the strong but I want to take on the strong head on. My challenge is Craig.

*Alistair walks up*

Alistair: Practicing again?

Lucario: Yep.

Alistair: So we are down to six. We are losing numbers fast.

Lucario: I think we need a leader.

Alistair: Well maybe we should get the tribe.

Lucario: Good idea.

Alistair's Confession: Lucario is a good guy. Pretty strong and calm and if I need advice I go to him or Craig.

*The tribe gathers*

Alistair: I believe we need a set leader. There are way to many of us trying to lead and it's been causing us to lose constantly.

Craig: Agreed.

Randy: Yeah.

Alistair: So who wants to step up as the leader?

Craig: I will.

Shannon: I want to be the leader.

Alistair: Then we take a vote…who votes for Craig?

*Everyone but Shannon raises their hands*

Alistair: Congratulations Craig you are our new leader.

Craig's Confession: I am a little hesitant to be the leader. I could easily be a scapegoat but I did not come here to play it safe. Besides it seems everyone here respects me.

Craig: I guess we keep working and wait for tree mail.

*Everyone leaves but Lucario grabs Alistair*

Lucario: I think you and me should make a two person alliance.

Alistair: I took you for a lone wolf.

Lucario: No, I fought a good deal of double battles and I always relied on a my partner for support.

Alistair: Ok, you and me to the final 3.

Lucario: Great.

Lucario's Confession: I know I can trust Alistair. So far he is pretty popular. Someone I want by my side but not in the final 3. But it is too early to tell.

_Pokemon Tribe Day 15_

*Jud, Flareon, and Eevee were getting water*

Jud: So why do you two want the money? I mean what does a Pokemon want with money?

Flareon: Well I want to spend my money on my children. Medicine, jewelry, and other nice gift. The rest I will probably save and maybe spend on myself a little.

Jud: What kinds of stuff do you need?

Flareon: Pillows, maybe some berries. Cheap stuff mostly.

Jud: What about you Eevee?

Eevee: Me…umm I am not sure to be honest. Maybe to live off of until I get a new trainer. I am mostly here for the experience and to meet new friends.

Jud: That's cool.

Jud's Confession: I never really talked to the pokemon about what they want the money for. After speaking to them I now understand why they are here. People got to know that they are not just animals but they do have feelings and thoughts.

Flareon: So why are you back?

Jud: I loved being out here the first time. I don't need the money as badly this time. I also wanted to be back because I heard that I will be competing against characters from video games and I thought. Awesome!

Flareon's Confession: I do believe I hit the jackpot with allies. I have no complaints about them. And so far I don't think anyone will plot against us yet.

Eevee: I am kind of worried if we lose and the others decide to go after us.

Flareon: Well there are nine here and we have us three and possibly Morrigan. Maybe we can try Lily.

Eevee: Okay!

Eevee's Confession: I am the happiest Eevee here. My alliance listens to me which I really never experienced. My trainer's other pokemon ignore me so this gives me the warm fuzzy feeling inside…either that or its hunger. Not sure which.

_Dragon Tribe Day 15_

*Shinx and Randy were walking along the beach picking up shellfish*

Shinx: At the last Tribal Council you said that you kind of like me.

Randy: Well you kind of remind me of my dog.

Shinx: Really? I am more feline than canine.

Randy: Yeah but I tolerate you. Besides you aren't as annoying as the others.

Randy's Confession: I did say in the last Tribal Council that I respected Shinx and Lucario. It is true. I am liking Shinx more and more…well more than I like the others. I hope she will stick with me.

Shinx: So what about family?

Randy: Don't care for family. I don't want to get married. A pet is the only friend I really need. Although I am friends with Ken, Matty, and Coach.

Shinx: What about the reunions?

Randy: I gave my tickets to fans.

Shinx: I might do that. Most wild Pokemon never heard of this game.

Shinx's Confession: At first glance Randy may seem like the bitter guy here but if you get past his rough exterior he does have a heart. You just have to break though like 10 feet of concrete to get it.

Randy: So do want to make a final 3 pact?

Shinx: Sure.

Randy: Okay because if anyone other than me or you make it to the final 3 I will be pissed and make a very bitter jury speech.

*Shinx laughs*

Randy's Confession: In Gabon I did not like the final 3. Surgar was an annoying bitch who was given a positive edit. Susie was just plain annoying and Bob gave me the fake idol. In this game I might like the final 3 better but who knows.

_Immunity Challenge Day 15_

*A pole was seen over the water as the Survivors come in*

Nighteye: Welcome Pokemon Tribe. Take a look at the new Dragon Tribe.

Veronica: They are missing two members!

Nighteye: Yeah, Sten voted out of the last Tribal Council and Laura quit. I said before the season started that quitters will get no money but since she had to put up with you Shannon I gave her half.

Shannon: Hey!

Nighteye: Today's challenge was suppose to be a double Tribal Council but since Laura quit it will be a single Tribal Council which means Dragon Tribe could lose yet another member. Today's challenge is simple. You have to stay underwater for as long as possible.

*Flareon gulps*

Nighteye: The winners will get five large pizza's and the losers will go to Tribal Council. Okay Pokemon tribe who are you sitting out? And you can not sit out Flareon again.

Great Oak: I will sit out. I am too large no doubt.

Cass: I will also sit out.

Eevee: Me too.

Nighteye: Great Oak, Cass, and Eevee take a seat everyone else head out.

*They all go out*

Nighteye: Okay, everyone under water this challenge has begun.

*Everyone goes underwater and Flareon pops up within a few seconds*

Nighteye: Flareon, what happened?

Flareon: Fire types and water do not mix.

Nighteye: Flareon is out…Morrigan is out! She turned into a fish.

Morrigan: *comes out of the water* Oh come on!

*Lucario pops out*

Nighteye: Lucario is out!

Lucario: I am not good underwater.

*A minute latter Lily comes out*

Nighteye: Lily is out.

Lily: I just remembered that I left a cake in the oven.

Nighteye: The cake is a lie moving on.

*Shannon comes out*

Shannon: Did I win?

Nighteye: No, you are second to last on your team.

Shannon: It's been like five minutes.

Nighteye: Only 2 minutes and 10 seconds.

*Jud comes up seconds later followed by Veronica*

Nighteye: Pokemon Tribe only has Kasumi left.

*Shinx and Randy comes up*

Nighteye: And just like that Dragon is down to two people. We are at the three minute mark.

*Craig comes up*

Nighteye: Only Kasumi and Alistair are left…someone is coming up and the winner is…

*Kasumi surfaces*

Nighteye: Dragon Tribe finally wins immunity!

*Alistair surfaces*

Alistair: Did I win?

Craig: Yeah.

Alistair: Yes!

Nighteye: Dragon Tribe you are safe for once and enjoy your pizza. Pokemon Tribe I will see you tonight at Tribal Council. Before you guys go someone from Dragon Tribe has to go over to Pokemon Tribe with this note.

Eevee: Shinx!

Nighteye: Shinx head over to Pokemon Tribe.

_Dragon Tribe Day 15_

*The tribe came back to camp energized*

Shannon: Yes! Told you guys that Laura was holding us back.

Alistair: No, it wasn't. We would have won anyways.

Alistair's Confession: I won reward for our tribe! I am so excited and I beat my rival Morrigan. We got this strange food called Pizza and it tasted very good!

Craig: Oh man this is so good.  
>Randy: Yeah.<p>

Alistair: I think you will do good as a leader Craig.

Craig: Thank you.

Craig's Confession: I feel that it is a good sign that the first time I became the leader my tribe won immunity and reward. I hope things will continue to improve.

Randy: We should save some for Shinx.

Shannon: Why? She's not here.

Randy: She puts in a lot effort around camp. I think she deserves some.

Shannon: Fine. Save her a slice.

Randy: We are saving her three slices.

Shannon: Two.

Craig: Three.

_Pokémon Tribe Day 15_

*The tribe came back to camp*

Veronica: Well it was bound to happen at some point.

Flareon: Sorry I backed out I hate the water.

Kasumi: You did a lot. One bad challenge won't get you voted out.

Flareon: Good.

Flareon's Confession: Fire types hate the water. So I was the first out. My tribe told me that I am safe but I still think I could receive a vote or two since I did reveal that I don't do water.

*Veronica went to her alliance with Morrigan, Kasumi, and Cass*

Veronica: Okay, I have a few names for possible for elimination.

Morrigan: Who?

Veronica: Great Oak, Lily, or Flareon.

Kasumi: Flareon for strategic reasons but I think we need her so I think Great Oak because he has yet to perform well.

Cass: I don't care.

Cass's Confession: I maybe in an alliance but that doesn't mean I am voting with them. I only need them for protection.

Morrigan: I feel that Great Oak has to go.

Veronica: Well, we should make a decision quickly.

Veronica's Confession: Well, my alliance either thinks that Flareon or Great Oak has to go. We are going to meet back up fight before we go and make the final choice.

*Flareon meets with Jud, Eevee, Morrigan, and Lily*

Flareon: So who is going?

Morrigan: Veronica thinks that you should go.

Flareon: What!

Morrigan: I think I can get the target off your back. Just vote for Great Oak.

Flareon: Okay, thanks for the information.

Morrigan's Confession: Hehe, if I can manipulate both alliances to take out who I want I know I can make the merge which is my main objective. My first target is Great Oak.

*Eevee met up with Shinx*

Shinx: Here is the clue.  
>Eevee: Thanks.<p>

*Eevee looks at the note that Shinx gave to her*

Eevee: I know where it is!

Shinx's Confession: Eevee gave me a clue and my idol and I wanted to return her the favor. We maybe on opposite tribes but we are still allies.

Shinx: So you are safe I take it.

Eevee: Yeah, I have immunity.

Shinx: Good.

*Eevee finds the biggest tree on the island and digs for a few minutes*

Eevee: I got it!

Shinx: Great!

Eevee's Confession: I have immunity for this Tribal Council and now I have the hidden immunity idol! This is great! I think I have a good chance of making it to the merge now.

*The tribe heads out to Tribal Council*

_Tribal Council #5_

Nighteye: Welcome Pokémon Tribe. Shinx take a seat at the bench. So Shinx how is the Pokemon's camp?

Shinx: It's pretty organized and more relaxed than my tribe. Plus they have more food then we do.

Nighteye: Ok, Eevee you have immunity tonight. Is it useful?

Eevee: It's always useful, I could be safe without it but I may not. I am the smallest and the weakest in physical strength.

Nighteye: You said physical strength.

Eevee: Yeah, I am fast and bring a lot more to the tribe than some others do.

Nighteye: Cass, who is the weakest overall?

Cass: Great Oak.

Nighteye: Why?

Cass: He's slow, not social able, and annoying.

Nigthteye: Great Oak, any counter to that?

*Great Oak shrugs*

Nighteye: Flareon, you were out first in the challenge. Why?

Flareon: Being a fire type we naturally hate water.

Veronica: Does that make you a liability?

Flareon: I can swim and go into the water but not for a long period of time.

Nighteye: Veronica, how easy will this vote be?

Veronica: It may go either way. We haven't had a vote and there are some people still floating around playing two sides.

Nighteye: Lily, what is your role in the tribe?

Lily: Grandma cooks, gathers food, gets the wood. Leo keeps telling me that the machete is good for killing humans but I say no.

*A lot of the tribe is shocked*

Nighteye: Wait…Leo?

Lily: Oh he's just the voice in my head. Luckily you guys provide me with pills.

Nighteye: Yeah, pretty much so you don't kill everyone.

Kasumi: I am shocked. Totally shocked.

Nighteye: Jud, being the only true guy in this tribe does it make you feel vulnerable?

Jud: Yeah man it does a little. I mean they could start and end a gender war right here right now but I think it would be foolish since I am very good at challenges.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Eevee you are up and Shinx you can head back to camp.

*Eevee votes*

*Jud votes*

**Great Oak**

Jud: Sorry dude, you maybe an awesome tree but you made yourself an outsider.

*Flareon votes*

**Great Oak**

Flareon: Mainly because of challenges.

*Morrigan votes*

*Lily votes*

*Kasumi votes*

*Great Oak votes*

**Lily**

Great Oak: You maybe a psycho. And you lack Social.

*Cass votes*

**Lily**

Cass: You will probably kill me.

*Veronica votes*

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *Nighteye gets the urn* First vote…

**Lily**

**Lily**

**Great Oak**

**Great Oak**

**Great Oak**

**Great Oak**

Sixth Person voted out…

**Great Oak**

Nighteye: Great Oak bring me your torch.

*Great Oak gets up and starts to walk over. Five minutes later he is there with his torch*

Nighteye: The tribe has spoken. *Great Oak's torch has been snuffed as Great Oak starts to walk* This vote seemed easy now head back to camp. *Nighteye grabs an axe* You better move faster Great Oak.

**Great Oak's Final Words: *Great Oak walks over with an axe in it's body* That Nighteye hit me with an axe. That is a fact. My time here was not long. And now I will be gone.**

Next Time on Survivor…Lily starts to make the Pokémon Tribe nervous. On Dragon Tribe food is scarce and the tribe has to resort to desperate measures to get food and one survivor devastates another tribe.

Notes on the booted…Great Oak was never going to be a big character. He was the automatic first boot when his tribe lost and it just so happened that he stayed until the third episode. I never liked him but I added him just for giggles mostly.

As for Laura I rolled the dice on who quit and it ended up on her name. I don't think the real Laura would ever quit so I came up with about six different versions of her quitting. Some honorable and some not so honorable. In the end I choose the one that would fit Sten's and Shannon's story.


	6. Chapter 6

Video Game Survivor Panama Episode 6 **Keeping the food hostage.**

Last time on Survivor…after Tribal Council Shannon blew up on the tribe and Laura ended up quitting the next day. Two alliances thought about possible allies and who should be the first to go. Dragon Tribe won their first immunity challenge and sent Pokémon Tribe to Tribal Council. Great Oak was voted out 7-2. 14 are left…who will be voted out next?

_Pokémon Tribe Night 15_

*The tribe came back to camp a little confused on the 2nd vote for Lily*

Morrigan: Well…we got the cancer out of the tribe.

Veronica: Yeah but I am worried about that lone vote.

Lily: Grandma is not worried about a little vote.

Lily's Confession: Grandma got two votes in Tribal Council. The others think someone is not with in an alliance and could cause trouble but I have no worry.

Jud: Lets not worry about it. I think it was more of a vote aginast Leo and not against you Lily.

Lily: Leo is angry but not me.

Eevee: Glad you aren't angry.

Eevee's Confession: Personally I like Lily. She is like a big muscular grandma. No one really gives her credit but she does a lot around camp and that second vote had me worried that another alliance is trying to get her out.

*Cass went into the shelter and laid down*

Cass's Confession: I voted for Lily. At first it was going to be for Flareon or Jud because they annoy me but after she revealed that she hears voices or something I voted for her.

_Pokémon Tribe Day 16_

*Lily was cooking fish in the morning. The only other ones awake were Jud and Flareon*

Jud: Something smells good.

Lily: That's the fish.

Jud: Where did you get fish?

Lily: Grandma knows how to catch fish.

Flareon: You caught four! Wow. That's half a fish each.

Jud's Confession: Lily is our provider of the camp. Every morning she wakes up…even before me. Gathers food such as fruit, coconuts, or fish and cooks them after I make the fire.

Flareon: So what did you do before this?

Lily: I tended the Bighorns. Gentle creatures until you attack them but the Nightstalkers keep attacking them. It's frustrating when they do since they can turn invisible. But I still cook for over two dozen super mutants and Nightkin.

Lily's Confession: In a way these people are easier to provide for then my previous place. Two dozen can eat a lot more in a day then these eight people.

*The tribe wakes up and starts to eat the fish*

Lily: Now half a fish for everyone. I am saving the rice for now.

Veronica: Thanks Lily.

Kasumi: Yeah, thanks this is good.

Cass: Whatever.

Veronica's Confession: Lily is really stepping up her role in this tribe. At first she or he was just the strange grandma who cooks but now she is catching food. I think she feels vulnerable and is working harder.

*Veronica meets with her alliance after the meal*

Veronica: So I am guessing Lily is next.

Cass: Duh.

Morrigan: She is handy but she will be useless in the merge.

Kasumi: I like her but she is a little loopy.

Kasumi's Confession: I would hate to vote out Lily. But as the game gets further along we would need her less and less. She is strong which translates into a threat in the merge. Plus who knows which side she will take in the merge.

Veronica: Well I am still for Flareon and Lily.

Kasumi: I am slightly towards Lily because she could go to the other side.

Morrigan: Well we should decide later. When we actually lose a challenge.

Morrigan's Confession: I swear Veronica and Kasumi are paranoid. Who do we take out? Who will be a threat? We don't even know if we will lose immunity. So calm down. They are more timid than rats.

Veronica: Okay lets all keep this quiet.

_Dragon Tribe Day 16_

*Shannon is out gathering food for the tribe and working very hard gathering wood*

Shannon's Confession: I do realize that my ass is next if this tribe loses so I am proving my worth here. Not that this stupid tribe gives a *beep* since they voted out Sten instead of Laura who ended up quitting.

Randy: Working hard?

Shannon: Yeah. This tribe needs to get their asses working.

Randy: So?

Randy's Confession: Shannon is screwed but it's funny to watch him try and prove himself.

*Lucario joined Randy in the shelter*

Lucario: Randy, I was wondering if you would join me in an alliance.

Randy: I have an alliance with you. But you are probably asking me to join you in a two person alliance but I have one already.

Lucario: How about a three person alliance?

Randy: Ok, I guess so.

Lucario: Who is the other?

Randy: Shinx.

Lucario: You know what…that can work. She is a little hesitant of me ever since I sided with Mewtwo.

Randy: I think I can convince her.

Randy's Confession Continued: Lucario wanted to be in an alliance with me and since he is kind of doggish I did accept. I am one of the weakest and I want to be in a power alliance.

*Randy spoke with Shinx*  
>Randy: Okay, I know you and Lucario have your differences but Lucario is offering me an alliance with you in it.<p>

Shinx: He's up to something.

Randy: Why do you say that?

Shinx: He keeps saying that he wants the strongest but know he allied with the two weakest here.

Randy: What choice do we have?

Shinx: None…I guess.

Shinx's Confession: At first glance Lucario seemed to be a follower. He obeys orders of a leader but he is a leader in disguise. I would be aginast him but we need him for now.

_Pokémon Tribe Day 17_

*Veronica was meeting with Kasumi on the beach away from camp*

Veronica: I am getting really nervous.

Kasumi: About what?

Veronica: That Flareon's alliance is really strong. I know that she was three people but she could have Lily as well.

Kasumi: 4-4 but if we convince the others that Lily is a danger we can maybe get one to flip.

Veronica: Who?

Kasumi: Eevee…most likely. She's pretty naïve.

Veronica's Confession: Yesterday Morrigan complained about me and Kasumi being paranoid but it's good to think ahead. I do it all the time. How else would I have gotten to be a scribe?

Kasumi: Lily first followed by Flareon, Jud, Eevee, and Cass.

Veronica: Good.

Kasumi's Confession: I think we have a good plan right now. If it works I think we have a great chance of getting to the final 4. As long as the other tribe do not keep on winning immunity.

Veronica: Hopefully no one will be the wiser.

*They both walk away but someone in the bushes was watching. Flareon peaks out*

Flareon's Confession: One thing I learned from watching Survivor is Sandra's sneakiness. And I know that Veronica and Kasumi go off to this spot. This is one huge advantage to being small and on four legs. I am sneaky and can easily hide.

*Flareon goes back to her alliance minus Morrigan*

Flareon: We have a little problem.

Eevee: Yes?

Flareon: They are plotting aginast us and I think Morrigan is on their side or playing both sides.

Jud: Umm well, let's take a day to think about it and none of us should flip.

Flareon: Got it.

Eevee: Don't worry about me.

_Dragon Tribe Day 17_

*Alistair, Lucario, and Craig were out gathering food*

Craig: Well, we won the last challenge but we still need to step it up.

Lucario: What are you proposing?

Craig: Us three go all the way. We are the three strongest.

Alistair: But who goes first?

Craig: Easy, Shannon. I think we are weaker with him. He had a chance to prove himself.

Lucario: Then Shinx or Randy.

Craig: Exactly.

Craig's Confession: I do like Shinx and I can hopefully keep her around a little longer than Randy if we go on a losing streak but there is no way I would want to lose Alistair or Lucario. They are both strong. I feel the three of us can dominate the challenges.

Alistair: I trust you two.

Lucario: Same here.

Lucario's Confession: The win last challenges secured Craig for another few days but little that he knows, his time is slowly coming to an end. He doesn't have control. I do. I have Alistair, Shinx, and Randy. Craig is only a leader by name.

Alistair: I think we are out of food.

Craig: What?

Alistair: We are out of food here. We have two coconuts and that's it.

Lucario: Oh *beep*.

Alistair's Confession: For the last few days we have been finding less and less food around the camp. It's really getting to a dire situation here. We are eating three meals a day which isn't good either. I feel after today we are screwed.

Lucario: I knew that eating three meals is bad.

Craig: I am sure that there is more around.

Alistair: I know Shannon was the one who wanted three meals a day. We should have stuck with two.

Lucario's Confession: Craig has to know that being a leader is more than just challenges he needs to be a leader around camp. Letting the food supply slip is a critical error in his part. Not that I care.

*The three come back to camp*

Craig: We are out of food.

Randy: What?

Craig: There is no food left on this island.

Shinx: Oh know.

Lucario: We have two coconuts…we have to make them last.

Shannon's Confession: The tribe is NOT out of food. I just took the last couple of days to gather food and hide it all. I want to use it as a bargaining chip in case we lose immunity. There is about a week's worth of fruit and coconuts. Plus I know of a small pond with some small fish…but they will never know.

_Reward Challenge Day 17_

Nighteye: Welcome tribes. Dragon take a look at the new Pokémon Tribe…Great Oak voted out of the last Tribal Council. Today's challenge is simple. You see five marked area's on the beach. In each of those is a bag. In groups of two or three a round you will go to one of those marked areas and dig up a bag. You will then run back to your mat with the bag. The reward is a good one. You will go on a fishing trip in a yacht and whatever you catch you keep. Plus there will be all kinds of spices that you can take back. Ok, Pokémon Tribe you need to sit out two members…who will they be?

Morrigan: Cass and Veronica.

Nighteye: Okay, Cass and Veronica take a seat on the bench and lets get started. First up is two people. Morrigan and Eevee are up for Pokémon while it's Lucario and Shinx for Dragon…go!

*All four race to the first area. Morrigan turns into a bear and tackles Lucario*

Nighteye: Easy! I don't want anybody hurt.

*Lucario uses force palm and knocked Morrigan off as Eevee and Shinx starts to dig*

Nighteye: Both smaller Pokémon are digging.

*Eevee finds the bag and pulls it out but Lucario runs over and shoves her away and heads towards the mat. Morrigan tries to tackle Lucario but he dodges and jumps onto his mat*

Nighteye: Lucario scores for Dragon tribe! They are up 1-0. Next up is Kasumi and Lily for Pokémon. Randy and Alistair for Dragon. Go!

*All four run towards the second area. Alistair gets there first and starts to dig but Lily shoves him out of the way. Randy tries to tackle Kasumi but she fights him off. Lily finds the bag and heads back towards the mat. Alistair jumps on Lily's back but it does not affect her. She runs over Randy and scores*

Nighteye: Pokémon Tribe scores! It is 1-1! Next up is Jud and Flareon versus Shannon and Craig…go!

*All four rush towards the third area with Flareon and Shannon taking the lead. Shannon tries to tackle Flareon but he fails*

Nighteye: Shannon trying to make an early move.

*Flareon starts to dig as Craig and Jud get there. Craig tries to push Flareon but Jud pulls him away. Shannon grabs Flareon's hind leg and pulls*

Flareon: Ow!

*Flareon sees the bag and grabs it with her teeth*

Nigtheye: Flareon finds the bag but is not letting go. Craig and Jud are still wrestling in the corner. Neither one letting go of the other.

*Shannon lets go of Flareon and grabs the bag dragging Flareon*

Nighteye: Shannon is dragging Flareon but she is not giving up.

Shannon: Let go!

*Flareon pulls back making Shannon stumble.*

Nighteye: Flareon is showing some strength! Despite her size this could be close.

*They get to the mats but Shannon touch's his first*

Nighteye: Shannon scores for Dragon Tribe! They are up 2-1!

Shannon: Yes! No way a girl will beat me!

Flareon: You almost lost to something half of your size. Remember that.

Nighteye: Next up are Eevee, Jud, and Morrigan versus Alistair, Shinx, and Randy…go!

*They all sprint out to area four. Eevee and Jud gets there first and starts to dig. Alistair comes in and digs as well. Morrigan turns into a bear and waits as Shinx and Randy hover around Jud*

Nighteye: Different strategy this time. Half dig half wait.

*Jud gets the bag as all three of the members of Dragon tribe tackles him. Eevee grabs the bag and pulls as Morrigan comes in and gets passed the bag. Alistair sprints after but Eevee trips him.*

Nighteye: Morrigan scores for Pokémon tribe! It is tied 2-2! Last round, its Flareon, Lily, and Kasumi versus Shannon, Craig, and Lucario…go!

*All three sprint out and starts to dig. Lily finds the bag first but Lucario and Craig tackle her. Kasumi grabs the bag and Shannon tackles her as well. Flareon then takes the bag from Lily and runs with Shannon right behind her. He grabs the bag*

Nighteye: Shannon and Flareon are at it again!

*Flareon rushes at Shannon instead of pulling and headbutts him in the chest knocking down. She grabs the bag and gets to her mat*

Nighteye: Pokémon Tribe wins reward!

Flareon: Yes!

Nighteye: Congratulations Pokémon Tribe. Your yacht awaits you. Dragon Tribe I have nothing for you. Head back to camp.

_Pokémon Tribe Day 17_

*All of the members were on the boat fishing*

Kasumi: Anyone ever fish before?

Jud: I have.

Flareon: Count me out. I hate boats and going near the water.

Veronica: Well if you hated it you could of just lost the reward.

Flareon: I don't like losing.

Flareon's Confession: Reward of was interesting. We have to catch our own fish. Out here there is plenty and we get spices as well. Me I went below deck because the further away the water is from my sight the calmer I am.

*Jud pulls in a fish*

Jud: I got one!

Veronica: Good job!

*Morrigan and Kasumi pulls one in*

Eevee: I wish I had hands. *Her ears fold back in sadness*

Jud: You can try catching some of the minnows we have as bait. Maybe pass them to us once you catch them.

Eevee: Okay!

*Eevee into a small pool where the minnows used as bait are*

Eevee's Confession: One problem I have is the lack of hands. And so I can't really enjoy the reward fully because I can't use the fishing pole. Luckily Jud had a solution and I am pretty much splashing around catching minnows.

*Eevee catches a minnow and passes it to Jud*

Jud's Confession: We must have caught at least a dozen fish. It is just fun sitting back and enjoying reward. Plus the view of the sunset is pretty awesome.

Kasumi: I never want to lose a challenge. Ever!

Lily: Leo says he hates losing.

Cass: Leo needs to shut up.

Jud: Whoa! No fighting girls.

Lily: I am not fighting.

*The sun was setting as the tribe was dropped off with their reward.*

_Dragon Tribe Day 17_

*The tribe came back from reward pissed off*

Shannon: Damn it! That freaking fire dog thing took a cheap shot at me.

Craig: Calm down.

Shannon: We are supposed to be stronger. How the hell did they beat us?

Alistair: They are smarter. When something failed they thought of a new strategy.

Shannon: That just sucks.

Shannon's Confession: I wanted fish, I wanted spices and I got none of those. God it pisses me off that we keep losing to women!

Craig: We just need to counter at immunity.

Shinx: I don't think we can last that long.

Alistair: Our food situation is pretty grim.

Alistair's Confession: Right now our food supply is gone. No rice, no coconuts, no fruit. Nothing. We can get some snails and shellfish but there is very little here so we get like a couple of mouthfuls a day. Not a lot to feed us.

Randy: With our lack of food they will be stronger.

Shannon: That's why we needed the win.

Randy: We need to figure out why we lose.

Shannon: It's because we keep the weaklings.

Randy: I have every right to be here.

Shannon: You are old and weak.

Randy: I am smart. If we had a tribe full of you they would be so arrogant and cocky that they would lose to a tribe full of Eevee's.

Shannon: Bull*beep*

Randy: Just saying.

Randy's Confession: We need to cut the arrogance and work together. I know all of my tribes had their fair share of fighting and division but in a tribe that is just not working together we need a leader that can stop the fights. Craig isn't doing that. He sits on ass watching.

*Randy talks with Craig*

Randy: Being a leader is more than leading challenges…you need to help us work together.

Craig: I will try.

Randy: Good. I hate going to tribal council. The more we go the more my chances of getting voted off gets.

_Immunity Challenge Day 18_

*Both tribes arrived at what seemed to be a survivor auction that was set up*

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will not only give both tribes food but also immunity. I heard that food is getting scarce at one camp so I changed the challenge to this. There are 10 items to be betted on. All of them are covered. Both tribes have 500 dollars and will bet in 10 dollar increments. The items are food and one is immunity. Once immunity is won the challenge is over. Okay so Pokémon Tribe which item do you want?

Veronica: Umm the 3rd one.

Nighteye: Okay, this item is up for bid.

Craig: 20

Veronica: 50

Craig: 60

Veronica: 70

Craig: She can have it.

Nighteye: *uncovers* Congratulations you guys won boiled snails.

Kasumi: Eww.

Morrigan: They are good protein.

Nighteye: *passes the snails to Veronica and he gets the money* Which item is next?

Veronica: Umm number 1.

Nighteye: Okay we will start the bidding.

Craig: 20

Veronica: 30

Craig: 50

Veronica: 70

Craig: 80

Veronica: 90

Craig: 100

Nighteye: Going once…twice…sold to Dragon Tribe for 100 you guys won a nice burger with fries and a soda.

Shannon: Yes!

*Shannon takes the plate of food as the tribe splits it up evenly and starts to eat*

Shinx: This is good! I never had it!

Nighteye: Which item is next?

Craig: Number 10.

Nighteye: Bidding starts now.

Craig: 50

Veronica: 70

Craig: 100.

Nighteye: Once…twice…sold to Dragon tribe for 100.

Randy: Don't use all of our money.

Craig: I will save the rest.

Nighteye: You guys won…a bag of chips, pretzels, and a bowl of peanut butter.

Alistair: Alright!

*They get the food and dig in*

Craig: Number 4.

Nighteye: Number four is up.

Craig: 20

Veronica: 30

Craig: 50

Nighteye: Sold for 50 you guys won two coconuts.

Craig: Well we need them back at camp.

Nighteye: Which item is next?

Craig: Umm number 5.

Nighteye: Okay number 5 is up.

Veronica: 50

Craig: 70

Veronica: 100

Craig: Give it to her.

Nighteye: Pokémon tribe wins immunity again!

Craig: *beep*

Shannon: Damn it!

Nighteye: Congratulations Pokémon tribe you have won again. And Dragon tribe please choose someone to join you.

Craig: Kasumi.

Kasumi: Yay!

Nighteye: Dragon Tribe I will see you tonight.

_Dragon Tribe Day 18_

*The tribe came back to camp upset*

Shannon: Damnit! Craig you gave them it!

Craig: I tried to save our money.

Randy: Don't worry it was a mistake. It happens.

Shannon: Well at least we got some food.

*Everyone but Shannon and Kasumi meets up*

Craig: Shannon has got to go.

Alistair: Is that the right move?

Craig: If the merge happens he is flipping plus he is a negative influence on the tribe.

Shinx: There is no way I am giving him immunity.

Lucario: Then it is settled.

Craig's Confession: The tribe agreed on taking out Shannon because to make it simple…he's a jackass. He has done a lot of work these past few days but it's a little too late for him.

*Kasumi talks with Shannon*

Shannon: I think I am the next one to go.

Kasumi: Don't give up. If you have anything to use to your advantage?

Shannon: I am hiding the food supply.

Kasumi: You can shake some things up at tribal council with that plus.

*She hands him a note*

Kasumi: A clue for the hidden immunity idol.

Shannon: Awesome! I will look for it right away.

Kasumi: Good, you do that I will see what the rest of the tribe is doing.

Shannon's Confession: Kasumi was an awesome choice because she is pretty much going to save my ass tonight. If I don't find the hidden immunity idol then I can tell them that I am keeping the food hostage.

*Kasumi was going around the camp swiping some stuff*

Kasumi's Confession: I hate to do this but I want to make the tribe weaker. I swiped some important items and I want to keep Shannon in since he is part of the reason why the tribe is not doing so good. Sorry but it is a game.

*The tribe heads off to Tribal Council*

Lucario's Confession: I already know that Shannon is going and some of the tribe members are having their doubts about Craig being a leader. So it maybe interesting to see what happens next.

_Tribal Council #6_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council. Kasumi take a seat on the bench. So Kasumi how was your stay at Dragon Tribe?

Kasumi: It was fun…even better when they find out that I took a lot of their stuff.

Craig: No way!

Kasumi: Yep, your flint, some food, and a few other things I could get away with.

Shinx: Is that even legal?

Nighteye: Yep. It's legal. Well this season it is.

Shinx: No fair.

Nighteye: So Shannon, last time you were here you found your ally Sten voted out. Has your position changed at all?

Shannon: No, but I do have a plan.

Nighteye: And what is that?

Shannon: I know where the food is.

Craig: What?

Randy: Where is it?

Shannon: I hid it and if you vote me out you will never see it.

Lucario: We can survive.

Shannon: I also have the hidden immunity idol.

Shinx: No you don't.

Shannon: Yes I do unless you have it. Since Eevee would have given only you the clue.

Shinx: Well I don't have it.

Shannon: Empty your bag.

*Shinx empties her bag and shown no hidden immunity idol*

Shinx: Happy?

Shannon: That means only I have one.

Nighteye: Lucario do you believe Shannon?

Lucario: Not for a second. I heard of the hidden immunity idol thing before and I doubt he has it.

Nighteye: Craig, how do you see yourself as a leader?

Craig: Well I think I am doing okay. Problem is it's like being put as a leader in the middle of a losing war. And leaders are the main scapegoats.

Nighteye: Randy, I have to admit that I am surprised you are still here. Do you feel like you will get some votes?

Randy: A possibility. I mean with Shannon hiding the food I could go easily instead of him.

Nighteye: Alistair, you haven't said anything. What is on your mind.

Alistair: Trying to think how to better this tribe. We keep losing and losing. We won one reward and that was it.

Nighteye: Shinx, why should you stay?

Shinx: Because I am the only one who can start fire now that the flint is gone.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Kasumi please leave and head back to your camp.

Kasumi: Will do.

*Kasumi leaves*

Nighteye: Ok, Shinx who will you give immunity too?

Shinx: Randy.

*She gives Randy immunity*

Nighteye: No one can vote for Randy, everyone else is vulnerable. Randy start us off.

*Randy votes*

**Shannon**

Randy: I am not sure who everyone else is voting for but you annoy me the most.

*Alistair votes*

*Craig votes*

Lucario votes*

*Shinx votes*

*Shannon votes*

**Shinx**

Shannon: My vote was for Randy but you are still the weakest and thus the last female gone from this tribe.

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* First vote…

**Shinx**

**Shannon**

**Shannon**

**Shannon**

Seventh person voted out of survivor…

**Shannon **

Four votes is enough hand me your torch.

Shannon: Screw you guys! The food is tucked under a big rock behind the cave.

*Shannon walks up with his torch*

Nighteye: Shannon the tribe has spoken.

*Nighteye snuffs Shannon's torch and he walks off*

Nighteye: You are down to five. If you hope to keep your numbers you guys need to start winning. Head back to camp.

**Shannon's Final Words: Well they saw through my bluff and I hope Randy and Shinx are next. They are useless. As for the food, I did not want them die. They made a horrible choice eliminating me and I hope they regret it.**

Next time on Survivor…Flareon clashes with Veronica and Kasumi. In Dragon Tribe moral is at an all time low and Lucario makes a move to get Craig out but Shinx and Randy might have other plans. And a Shark visits two tribe members who are out on the raft.

Notes on the booted: Shannon was the last person added on after the bootlist was made. The original person was boring so and he did not fit into Sten's and Laura's storyline at all so I replaced the original person with Shannon who could cause some drama.


	7. Chapter 7

Video Game Survivor Panama Episode 7 …**set him up to fail.**

Last time on Survivor Shannon scrambled to keep himself in the game including hiding the food, strategizing with Kasumi, and working hard. Pokémon Tribe continued their domination of Dragon Tribe by winning reward and immunity. The two alliances in Pokémon Tribe were wary of each other and plotted aginast each other. In Tribal Council Kasumi revealed that she stole a lot of supplies from Dragon Tribe to bring back to her tribe. Shannon held the food hostage and bluffed about the hidden immunity idol then accused Shinx of having it. His plans however did not work and he was booted 5-1. 13 are left who will be voted out next?

_Dragon Tribe Night 18_

*The tribe came back from Tribal Council*

Craig: Good thing he's gone.

Lucario: Jackass tried to hide our food. He dug his own grave.

Craig: It's was so deep it went to China.

Craig's Confession: Shannon is gone and that takes care of the last bit of caner. Hopefully we can now work together and win the next few immunities because if we lose one more we are guaranteed screwed in the merge.

*Shinx met with Randy*

Shinx: Thanks for holding the idol.

Randy: No problem.

Shinx: I somehow knew we was going to accuse me.

*Randy gives Shinx back the idol*

Shinx's Confession: Right before Tribal Council I handed Randy the idol to hold to so I can convince the tribe that I did not have it. And just like a predictable puppet Shannon accused me and I showed the others that I did not have the idol.

Shinx: This strengthens my trust in you by the way.

Randy: Yeah, I maybe a lot of things and I give you my word.

Shinx: What about the others?

Randy: *beep* them. I know what's going on.

Shinx: Really?

Randy: Yeah, if we play it smart we will be safe.

Randy's Confession: One thing I have noticed is that Lucario is always hinting that Craig is a horrible leader despite that HE wanted Craig in as a leader. So he's planning something.

Randy: But I also think that Lucario would be a better target since Craig has connections with Veronica. Lucario has no one.

Shinx: Yeah, but at the same time Lucario is making this tribe sink.

Randy: We have a lot to think about.

_Pokémon Tribe Day 19_

*It was morning and Flareon and Jud we looking at the tide coming in which was almost to their shelter*

Flareon: That water is creeping closer.

Jud: How long do we have?

Flareon: About a day at most. I have been watching it.

Jud: Maybe we should move the shelter.

Flareon: Yeah.

Jud's Confession: I don't want our shelter swept away so me and Flareon want to move it closer to the jungle. We wanted to wait until everyone was up but we went out looking and clearing a better spot.

Flareon: This looks like a good spot.

Jud: Same thing I was thinking.

Flareon: Can you clear this spot I will start the fire and send a couple towards you.

Jud: Awesome.

*Flareon goes back to camp and sends Eevee over to Jud just as Kasumi and Veronica step out of the shelter*

Flareon: Listen we need to move this shelter.

Veronica: The tide will go down.

Flareon: No it's not. In a day this thing will be washed away.

Kasumi: It's your own fear of water.

Flareon: Can't you listen to someone but your own alliance!

Veronica: You are just a Pokémon!

*Flareon gasps*

Flareon: That's it! You have gone too far!

Veronica: Oh my god I am sorry.

*Kasumi face palms*

Flareon's Confession: Just a Pokémon! What the *beep*! Seriously that comment went too far! Don't underestimate a Pokémon's intelligence! I think Veronica has gone too far. It's like a racist comment.

*Flareon races back to alliance*

Flareon: Veronica insulted me!

Eevee: Huh?

Flareon: They called me just a Pokémon.

Jud: What!

Eevee: No way. That's like racism I believe.

Flareon: That's what they called me.

Eevee: Oh no!

Eevee's Confession: I took a lot of abuse in my life and I am not going to stand by and see others get hurt. I am going to do something.

*Veronica and Kasumi were together*

Veronica: I think I went a little to far with that comment.

Kasumi: No duh.

Veronica: But she is paranoid.

Kasumi: Yeah, I think moving the shelter is a bad idea.

*Eevee walks up to them*

Eevee: JUST A POKÉMON!

Veronica: Ack! She told her alliance.

Eevee: What kind of comment was that? Do you think we are dumber or inferior!

Veronica: I…

Eevee: Before you answer I can tell you that you made an unnecessary comment and offended two people who could be on the jury. Just remember that. I am not going to stand by as you verbally abuse others. You may both seem nice but you both are VILLIANS! Veronica stop listening to just your alliance and start listening to others or else we will be like the other tribe. Kasumi, you pissed off a lot of people by stealing those supplies. You should hand them back.

Kasumi: Fine.

*Eevee walks away*

Veronica: I never expected that from her.

Kasumi: Me either.

Veronica's Confession: Eevee did show me that I should apologize and maybe move that shelter. I feel so stupid for that comment.

Kasumi: It's all that tension it just all came out.

Veronica: True.

Kasumi's Confession: For the past week both alliances have been slowly gathering tension and it just blew out of control today. It changes nothing in the alliance situation and I fully expect something like this to happen again. History repeats itself.

*The tribe starts to take apart the shelter and move it up*

Eevee's Confession: I never thought I had that in me. Veronica and Kasumi apologized and we started to move the shelter. Maybe I might be better at this game than I thought. I actually thing I might have a chance to win this game and not be some kind of follower.

*Morrigan smiles evilly*

Morrigan's Confession: I heard of the controversy and the fight and I know I can probably get these two alliances to clash again.

_Dragon Tribe Day 20_

*The tribe's mood was low as they hung around the shelter*

Shinx: Reward challenge is today.

Craig: Cheer up I think we can win.

Shinx: We won one reward only.

Shinx's Confession: We have lost just about every challenge here. Not to mention that we are down to five members. Me, Randy, Alistair, Craig, and Lucario. We are decimated and it really affects our moral.

Lucario: I have never lost this much in my life here.

Randy: I guess that should make you a little more humble.

Lucario: What is that suppose to mean?

Randy: I am saying that you act a little too proud.

Lucario: I don't act proud.

Alistair: To be honest Lucario, you do.

Lucario: What do you mean?

Alistair: You kind of stand around proud and you brag a little. Tone it down because you will make a target on yourself in the merge.

Lucario's Confession: I really think that I got stuck with a wimpy tribe here. Not one of them has done anything monumental. Craig is some sniper, Alistair could have been something but he's a pure follower. Shinx and Randy…they are just floaters. No threat.

Craig: We need to be strong for the next challenge. Not weak and defeated.

Shinx: We need something to cheer us up.

Alistair's Confession: The moral here is very low. And in my experience if the moral is low then you are slated for defeated. Where I come from if an army no matter how large thinks that they will lose then they will lose. We need to get out of that mind set.

Alistair: Well, I was thinking of maybe practicing some challenges.

Craig: What do you mean?

Alistair: I meant is like holding some competitions here and prepare for a challenge. It might cheer us up.

Lucario: Interesting, I might show off my skills.

Randy: There he goes again.

Craig's Confession: Alistair came up with this brilliant plan of trying to cheer us up with some competitions. I thought it was pretty smart of him.

Lucario: So what competitions do you have in mind?

Alistair: Well target practice using rocks and coconuts.

*Alistair sets up three coconuts on top of some stumps. And the tribe started throwing rocks at them. Craig knocked two off and Lucario knocked one off*

Alistair: The winner is Craig!

Craig: Yes!

Alistair's Confession: I do hope that my games will help the tribe. When I was with Duncan and some of the other Gray Wardens and some of us felt down we would create some games to cheer us up.

_Pokémon Tribe Day 20_

*Morrigan goes up to Kasumi*

Morrigan: So Eevee told you to take the stuff back to the tribe?

Kasumi: Yeah…

Morrigan: Well, don't. Who cares what they think. I mean you got away with it! And plus if you bow down to her demands then you will be showing weakness.

Kasumi: I guess you are right.

Morrigan: Of course I am right. I mean you have half of the tribe on your side.

Kasumi: And the other half?

Morrigan: Let me worry about them.

Morrigan's Confession: I am enjoying being in power. Both alliances trust me and if I make them both fight again it would be fun to watch. Out here there isn't much to do. No wolves to run with, so creating fights is my entertainment.

Morrigan: Maybe during the challenge you break their flint in half.

Kasumi: That seems mean.

Morrigan: But we are ahead if you do that it would demoralize them further.

Kasumi's Confession: I originally stole stuff from their tribe for two reasons. One, because I love to steal and I could get away with it. Two, to make them weaker without killing them. I only took the flint because Shinx could start fire.

*Morrigan goes over to Veronica*

Morrigan: You still feel bad for what you said?

Veronica: Well I kind of worded it wrong and it sounded racist.

Morrigan: Well Flareon, does not forgive you.

Veronica: What?

Morrigan: You are being targeted.

Veronica: No way!

Morrigan: Keep quiet about it though. And I might be able to convince them to take out Cass instead.

Veronica: Thanks.

Veronica's Confession: I kind of felt that Flareon forgave me but Morrigan told me that she did not. I am a little scared now because of it.

*Morrigan finally goes over to Flareon*

Morrigan: Veronica says that she wants you gone.

Flareon: What!

Morrigan: She sees you as a threat. Not just a Pokémon but a threat.

Flareon: That bitch!

Morrigan: Just warning you.

Flareon's Confession: I thought Veronica was done with me and now she wants me gone? My trust in her is over! I feel so betrayed and I haven't lost an ally yet.

Morrigan's Confession: It is fun messing with people's heads. All I did was increase the tension in the tribe and now neither alliance is really speaking to each other.

_Reward Challenge Day 20_

Nighteye: Come in guys! Pokémon have a look at the Dragon Tribe…Shannon voted out of the last Tribal Council.

Eevee: Yes!

Nighteye: Today's challenge will have one person shooting a ball towards the rest of you guys. Whenever you catch a ball you score a point. First tribe to five points wins reward. Wanna know what you are playing for?

Randy: Duh.

Nighteye: An entertainment set, volleyball, Frisbee, soccer ball, football, plus hot dogs, hamburgers, and a few other things. This is a great reward. So Pokémon Tribe you have three extra members who is sitting out…also due to the nature of this challenge a Pokémon will be shooting. So either Eevee or Flareon will have to play.

Flareon: It's just reward, I think I can sit out.

Lily: Okay.

Flareon: I can sit out.

Morrigan: Me too.

Veronica: I can sit out as well.

Nighteye: Okay you three sit out. Shinx and Eevee you both will be firing.

*Everyone goes to their spots*

Nighteye: Shinx you fire first.

*Shinx fires both Craig and Jud try to grab but Jud snatches it before Craig*

Nighteye: Jud catches it Pokémon are up 1-0!

*Eevee fires but it falls shot*

Nighteye: No one is near it.

*Shinx fires and Lily knocks Lucario down and catches it*

Lily: Yes! Granny still has it.

Nighteye: Lily catches it for Pokémon Tribe they extend their lead 2-0!

*Eevee fires and it goes right into Lily again*

Nighteye: Pokémon Tribe lead 3-0 now! This might be a short challenge if Dragon Tribe can't get into it.

*Shinx fires and Alistair drops it. Eevee fires and Lucario grabs it before Kasumi*

Nighteye: Lucario scores the first point for Dragon Tribe! It is 3-1!

*Shinx fires and the ball plops down*

Shinx: Whoops.

Nighteye: Worst shot ever.

*Eevee fires and Cass manages to catch it*

Nighteye: It is now 4-1! One more point and Pokémon wins yet another challenge.

*Shinx fires and Lucarcio knocks down Randy and catches it*

Nighteye: Lucario scores! It is now 4-2!

Randy: You did not have to knock me down.

Lucario: I know I could catch it. Sorry you were in the way.

Randy: Just watch it! That spike in your chest can do a lot of damage.

*Eevee fires and Alistair knocks Cass over and catches it*

Nighteye: It is now 4-3!

*Shinx fires and Lucario catches again*

Nighteye: Lucario catches his third ball! It is tied up! Next point wins!

*Eevee fires and Lucario goes over to catch it but Lily knocks him down and catches the ball*

Lily: Yes!

Nighteye: Lily scores! That means Pokémon tribe wins reward!

Lucario: *beep*!

Nighteye: Congratulations Pokémon tribe on yet another victory. Sorry Dragon Tribe once again you go back to camp empty handed.

_Pokémon Tribe Day 20_

*The tribe came back all happy*

Veronica: Wow that was close.

Lily: It was, but little old granny took care of them.

Lily's Confession: I guess it was time for me to kick butt. Who knew that a frail, old, granny could do so well against fit, young men.

Morrigan: You do know that you are a 400 pound super mutant that is all muscle right?

Lily: Don't call me fat. Now, granny can easily make some grand old fashioned burgers for you all.

Veronica: Hey Flareon you want to play fetch…I mean.

*Flareon glares at Veronica*

Veronica's Confession: *beep*! Great, first I made a racist remark and now I told her I wanted to play fetch. I am not doing real well with Flareon. I have to earn her trust coming into the merge if no one else leaves. Because I don't want the other tribe picking us off one by one.

Veronica: Crap I did it again.

Kasumi: Just watch what you say around her. She's a little emotional right now.

Kasumi's Confession: I am allied with Veronica but I do not plan on staying with her if the ship sinks. In fact I do not plan on sticking with anyone if the alliance starts to sink. But for now I have her back.

Jud: Hey Eevee you want to play Frisbee?

Eevee: Sure!

Jud's Confession: I think this reward is pretty awesome. Most of the time we lay around talking but now we have some sports equipment. We have a volleyball net and a few other things.

Jud: So Eevee how come you like being around me?

Eevee: Umm not sure. Maybe because you are a nice guy and maybe because I never had any human be my friend.

Jud: Ok cool.

_Dragon Tribe Day 20_

*The tribe came back disappointed*

Craig: That sucked.

Randy: I know.

Lucario: Randy, I like to apologize again for knocking you over. It's the competition that got to me. I am sure you could have made that catch.

Randy: Right, no problem.

Randy's Confession: Pretty much Lucario knocked me over and in most challenges you brush that off…if they are from the other team. This is my own team mater that knocked me over. If it wasn't for the fact that he is the strongest I would be trying to take him out but we need him…for now.

Randy: You just seem a little over competitive.

Lucario: Well I was busting my ass out there.

Shinx: I was shooting them to you all.

Alistair: I caught one.

*Craig was on the other side of camp*

Lucario: I seriously believe that Craig is the weak link.

Alistair: What?

Lucario: Well, Craig did not pull his weight in that challenge. He wasn't even close to making a catch and his leadership skills suck.

Randy: You nominated him.

Lucario: Because I believed in him but now I don't.

Lucario's Confession: This is the perfect time to show them my plan on trying to get rid of Craig. Their trust is at an all time low with him and I have to strike now. If I strike after immunity it maybe too late.

Alistair: No offense but I don't think any of us can be a leader. Weak link or not we did win something with him.

Lucario: So you want either Shinx or Randy gone?

Shinx: What?

Randy: No.

Alistair: No, I mean why talk about this? We haven't even had an immunity challenge yet.

Lucario: In case we lose. I think we will lose at least one immunity or there might be a double elimination.

Alistair: I don't want to talk about until we go to Tribal Council.

Alistair's Confession: I have an objection for talking against Craig. He is trying is hardest and I think he should stay. This tribe was falling apart and he is trying to be the glue. He is not successful but I don't think any of us could have done any better.

*Alistair talks with Craig*

Alistair: Lucario is trying to eliminate you.

Craig: What?

Alistair: He thinks you are a horrible leader.

Craig: I was thinking of taking out Randy but Lucario has to go.

Alistair: I agree.

Craig's Confession: Alistair came up to me and told me that Lucario is gunning for me. I now realize that he has been setting me up and the entire tribe has fallen for it. He is really a rat not an honorable fighter like he claims to be.

Alistair: If we lose I will have your back.

Craig: Thanks.

_Immunity Challenge Day 21_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will have four of you run out to grab a bag of puzzle pieces. You have to untie a knot and run back with them. The last person, Shinx and Flareon has to put the puzzle together. First team to get the puzzle together wins immunity. Now which three from Pokémon Tribe are sitting out?

Kasumi: Me, Cass, and Eevee.

Nighteye: You three take a seat, everyone else take their spots.

*Everyone takes their spots*

Nighteye: Survivors ready…go!

*Jud and Craig run out first. The follow the zigzag path. Jud gets to his bag first and starts to untie. Craig gets there seconds later.*

Nighteye: Jud is making quick work of those knots. Craig, having a little trouble.

*Jud unties his bag and heads back. Craig is still having trouble*

Nighteye: Craig is still struggling!

*Lily heads out as Craig is almost done. Lily rips the bag off and heads back. Craig finally got the back undone and heads back*

Nighteye: Craig and Lily are heading back.

*Cass and Lucario run out*

Nighteye: Lucario needs to make up a ton of ground.

*Lucario races ahead and starts undoing the knots. Cass gets there and starts untying as well. Lucario is done first and races back*

Nighteye: Lucario made up a lot of ground. Cass is still working the knots*

*Lucario gets back and Alistair races out*

Nighteye: Cass is heading back! Alistair is working on the knots. He is whipping through them fast!

*Veronica heads out as Alistair brings back his bag. Veronica starts untying as Randy heads out*

Nighteye: This is a close challenge right now!

*Veronica gets her bag and races back as Randy starts to untie*

Nighteye: Veronica is back! Flareon can now do the puzzle!

*The bags are emptied and letters area seen*

Flareon: It's a word puzzle!

*Randy heads back as Flareon starts to put it together*

Nighteye: Randy is heading back and Flareon is working well.

*The Dragon tribe dumps the bags and Shinx gets to work on the puzzle.*

Nighteye: Now it's a race to see who can complete the puzzle first.

Shinx: So many letters.

Flareon: Ok, I have NO so far.

Nighteye: Both going slow but Flareon is ahead.

Flareon: I know it!

*Flareon starts to work fast*

Nighteye: Flareon thinks she knows it!

Flareon: I got it! NO TRIBAL COUNCIL TONIGHT!

Nighteye: Pokémon Tribe wins immunity again!

Shinx: Dang.

Nighteye: Congratulations Pokémon Tribe you are safe from the vote. Dragon Tribe sorry to say but your five will become four. Before you head back to camp you may choose one person to join you.

Shinx: Eevee.

Eevee: Yay!

*Eevee goes over to Dragon Tribe*

Nighteye: Eevee you know what to do now everyone head back to camp.

_Dragon Tribe Day 21_

*The tribe came back to camp unhappy*

Craig: Damn, I screwed up on that one knot.

Lucario: We could have won if you hurried up with it.

Shinx: The puzzle was difficult but I was way under pressure.

Shinx's Confession: I am not good with puzzles and if I told them that they could possibly eliminate me tonight so I am going with I wasn't good under pressure.

Craig: Well, I heard about the plan to eliminate me tonight and I know we have been losing but I wanted to tell you all that I am trying my best and voting me out may hurt this tribe A LOT more than keeping me.

Lucario: So you are saying that you are hurting this tribe.

Craig: I am trying to help!

Lucario: The only challenge we have won was an individual challenge. You may seem strong but I believe you are the weakest.

Craig: What about Randy and Shinx?

Lucario: They have performed better. Randy's expectations is low and he has done better with that than you. Shinx has done pretty good as well. You haven't.

Alistair: Lucario I think we need Craig.

Craig's Confession: I have Alistair by my side but not Lucario. As much as I want to get rid of the weak, I have to go after Lucario and I need Randy and Shinx to help me.

*Craig goes to Lucario and Shinx when they are alone.*

Craig: Listen you two I know you guys are together but Lucario is playing all of you and if you can vote him out I would be grateful.

Shinx: How grateful?

Craig: Well, if we don't lose I won't vote you out.

Randy's Confession: Is that the best you have Craig? I won't vote you out if we don't lose? That is pathetic. I really do believe that Craig is the weakest link here if he can't even strategize right.

*Alistair walks up after Craig leaves*

Alistair: I want Craig to stay.

Shinx: Why?

Alistair: Because Lucario is the most likely to throw us all under the bus. And if you save him and we lose I will vote with you guys to get him off next time.

Randy: You promise?

Alistair: Yes, just vote off Lucario.

Alistair's Confession: I am trying to save Craig since I believe we are stronger with him and Lucario did set him up to fail. My trust in Lucario is gone, I thought he was doing a good thing but he ended up betraying two of his allies and now Shinx and Randy has all the power.

*Alistair goes up to Lucario before they head out*

Alistair: I just wanted to tell you that you disappointed me the most here. I know you set Craig up.

Lucario: So?

Alistair: You are a snake. I thought you were a kind competitive person who wants to do what is best for the tribe.

Lucario: This is a game. We play to win. I am not here to make friends.

Alistair: And that's why so many people have failed.

Lucario: What do you mean?

Alistair: If you don't make friends no one would trust you and no one would want to vote you in end. This is a game about trust and you broke my trust.

Lucario's Confession: *sighs* I want to win this game. I want to play competitively. But others takes this game WAY to personal. If I survive I will adept. I will be more friendly. If that is what it takes to remove the target off me.

Lucario: I dug myself a hole and if I survive I promise you that I will change my game play.

Alistair: Hopefully.

_Tribal Council #7_

Nighteye: Welcome tribe. Eevee take a seat at the jury. So Eevee how was the tribe dynamic this time?

Eevee: Well it seems that Lucario set Craig up to fail as a leader and both are targeting each other. And I have been pretty much hanging back not interfering.

Nighteye: Why?

Eevee: I don't want to ruffle any feathers.

Nighteye: Lucario did you set Craig up to fail?

Lucario: I actually have a lot of respect for him and I was hoping that he would be a good leader. Unfortunately he did not live up to my expectations.

Nighteye: Craig, how do you see yourself as a leader?

Craig: Well, I hesitated at first but this tribe needed a leader and I believe Lucario was hoping for me to fail. It's a lose-lose situation for me. If I ended up surviving this Tribal Council I will be first out in the merge.

Nighteye: Alistair, what is your opinion on the two?

Alistair: Well, Craig is not as strong as I thought but he tries. Sometimes changing leaders is a good thing but if Craig goes all that is left is me who does not like being a leader, Lucario who follows orders rather then gives them, Shinx has no interest, and Randy shown no interest either.

Nighteye: Shinx how are you voting tonight?

Shinx: It's a real difficult vote tonight actually because I don't want to be taken next time if we lose.

Nighteye: Randy, same question.

Randy: Well it is difficult and me and Shinx are the swing votes tonight. We need to think of getting to the merge.

Nighteye: Alistair, with your numbers going to be four you will go into the merge with a numbers disadvantage. Does that concern you?

Alistair: It does because if they are strong they will target the strongest of the tribe which is me, Craig, or Lucario but if the tribe is split we could have both alliances fight with us in the middle.

Nighteye: Lucario if you make it to the merge do you plan on flipping since you and Craig are obviously on the outs.

Lucario: No, I would do better with my tribe and I am being targeted for good reasons. I just hope to get into the final 3.

Nighteye: Craig, same question.

Craig: No, I am 100% loyal to this tribe. A minority splitting up is dumb. You pretty much give the majority a bigger advantage and all that ends up happening is you go last of the minority.

Nighteye: It is time to vote, Randy who will you give immunity to?

Randy: I would like to give it to Shinx since out of everyone here I like her the most.

Shinx: Thanks.

Nighteye: Eevee you can head back to your tribe. Alistair start us off.

*Alistair votes*

**Lucario**

Alistair: Sorry but you did betray my trust and I hope you learned from your mistake.

*Craig votes*

**Lucario**

Craig: It better be you. You are not a Pokémon, you are a rat and a snake.

*Lucario votes*

**Craig**

Lucario: My plan backfired a little but hopefully I can get you out.

*Randy votes*

*Shinx votes*

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *Nighteye gets the urn* First vote…

**Lucario**

**Craig**

**Lucario**

**Craig**

Eighth person voted out of Survivor…

**Craig**

Craig: Damn, just missed the jury.

*Craig comes up with his torch*

Craig: Good luck to you all in the merge.

Nighteye: Craig the tribe has spoken.

*Nighteye snuffs Craig's torch as Craig walks away*

Nighteye: You just voted out your leader, you only won one challenge, and you won't have the numbers in the merge. I hope you can make a comeback. Head back to camp.

**Craig's Final Words: I should have fought a little harder to stay in but sometimes being a leader means having a lot of fight in you. I am a sniper and I stay back a lot and wait for my targets. This time I should have gone head first in. **

Next time on Survivor…a double tribal council finally has Flareon's and Veronica's alliance butting heads but Lily and Cass may ruin either alliance. In Dragon tribe one person makes a big mistake in Tribal Council that leads to their boot.

Notes on the booted: Craig was the big re merge character who's story is based on being a leader and being set up to fail. He was kind of fun to write for but he lacked being interesting sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

Video Game Survivor Panama Episode 8 **I am a grown woman…that is just an opinion!**

Last time on Survivor during an argument Veronica offended Flareon and Eevee forced her to apologize. While Morrigan went around the camp fueling the tensions. In Dragon Tribe moral was low but Alistair raised the mood. Dragon Tribe lost immunity again and was sent back to Tribal Council. Where Lucario's plan was revealed and Alistair's attempts to keep Craig into the game the swing votes Shinx and Randy voted out Craig. 12 are left who will be voted out next?

_Dragon Tribe Night 21_

*The tribe came back to back with mixed feelings*

Alistair: I think we made the wrong choice.

Lucario: I am sorry but that's the way it is.

Alistair: Craig wanted to help the tribe and you guys turned your backs on him.

Shinx: Sorry, but we need to think of our game. I liked Craig but he had to go.

Alistair's Confession: I am really disappointed right now. Craig was not the strongest but he was our leader and now we are not a tribe but four people running around with our heads cut off.

Randy: We had our reasons to vote him off.

Alistair: I hope I am not next.

Randy's Confession: Alistair is very paranoid about leaving. He should be but he is not our next target. It's Lucario, because he kind of screwed the tribe over…I kind of thank him since I am still here but it is his fault.

Lucario: Well, lets just keep fighting and hope we win something.

Alistair: Agreed.

Shinx: So we are all sticking together right?

Lucario: I am.

Alistair: Me too.

Randy: Yeah.

_Pokémon Tribe Day 22_

*Jud has the fishing pole with him and heads to the shelter*

Jud: Anyone want to come with me to fish?

Eevee: Me!

Lily: I will.

Kasumi: I am good.

Veronica: Same here.

Kasumi: Just bring back a big fish and Lily can cook it.

Lily: Can't you cook it?

Kasumi: I suck at cooking.

Jud's Confession: My tribe is pretty cool and all but some seem to be getting a little over confident. Kasumi and Veronica seems to have this high on power kind of attitude. They give out orders but do almost nothing around camp. It's kind of angering a few others.

*Jud goes out with Eevee and Lily and starts to fish*

Jud: I don't know about you two but Kasumi and Veronica are kind of bossy.

Eevee: Yeah, I know what you mean.

Lily: I cooked almost every meal. Grandma needs a break once in a while.

Lily's Confession: The only ones that do work now is Me, Jud, and Flareon. Eevee is cute and nice but she lacks hands so she has a break. But Cass, Veronica, and Kasumi ugghh Granny needs to whip them into shape.

Lily: You all fish. Granny needs to give the girls a talking to.

Jud: Ok.

*Lily walks away*

Jud: I would watch but it might get very ugly.

Eevee: I know.

*Lily walks over to Veronica, Cass, and Kasumi.*

Lily: Veronica, didn't you criticize Cass for being lazy?

Cass: I do work.

Veronica: Once when work needed to be done.

Lily: But we still need work done. The camp is a mess!

Cass: The camp is fine. The caravan places I stop at now those were a mess.

Lily: We are having an infestation of cute little rats.

Veronica: They want the scraps.

Lily: Yeah but we have half eaten coconuts, the machete is somewhere, I don't know. And people's dirty laundry is everywhere!

Cass's Confession: At first I thought Lily was this nice big transvestite who usually kept quiet and acted strange but now he or she is being bossy. I am sick of her.

Lily: Just get off your asses and do some work.

Kasumi: Yeah, yeah.

Kasumi's Confession: I am really acting lazy to see who gets annoyed. I've been bored and stealing from camera men gets boring and it seems that Lily has taken my bait.

*Lily walks away*

Cass: I want to vote her out so badly.

Veronica: Well I still Flareon out.

Kasumi: Yeah but Lily is a physical threat. Without her we would not have won all those challenges.

Veronica: True but lets wait until we lose.

Veronica's Confession: It's four versus four here. And we have picked out two targets. I want Flareon gone because she is a social threat and she has been pretty negative lately. Or Lily who suddenly is becoming the Head Bitch in Charge of Work and a physical threat.

_Dragon Tribe Day 22_

*Lucario was on the beach looking out into the ocean*

Lucario's Confession: I barely survived the last tribal council. The problem is that I made moves that angered a lot of people. I played on a strategic level not on a social level. I need to adapt and not just backstab everyone and hope they don't take it personally.

*Alistair walks up*

Alistair: You still thinking about last night?

Lucario: Yeah, but you know that if you vote me off they will be gunning for you next.

Alistair: I know. I came here to ask you if you want to be in an alliance again.

Lucario: Gladly.

Alistair's Confession: The only reason I am going with Lucario is that once he is gone what will stop the other two from voting me off? I believe in second chances and Lucario deserves one more chance.

Lucario: So what's the plan?

Alistair: Either take out Randy or Shinx. There is still that immunity thing they are passing to each other.

Lucario: Well I guess we should play it by ear.

Alistair: True.

Lucario's Confession: Alistair just gave me a second chance and I will not waste this chance like I did with the first one. If I have to I will still backstab him.

Lucario: We need to make this tribe strong and not weak.

Alistair: True.

Alistair's Confession: Randy and Shinx are our two targets. Randy is only nice to Shinx and doesn't care for the rest of us and Shinx is small and lacks hands. We just think that Shinx will give Randy immunity next time we lose so hopefully Shinx does not have a hidden immunity idol with her.

_Pokémon Tribe Day 23_

*Flareon was with her alliance*

Flareon: Eevee, how is the other tribe?

Eevee: I am surprised at how badly they are doing. Craig was voted out.

Jud: How did you know?

Eevee: Shinx told me.

Flareon: If Shinx and Randy makes it to the merge we can take them and be six strong.

Jud: Great!

Lily: Yes! More little fuzzy cute things.

Flareon: And once it's down to the final six it will be the four of us going to the final 4.

Flareon's Confession: I have a plan for the merge if everything goes well. When it gets down to us six Randy and Lily goes and then Jud if he doesn't win immunity leaving me and the two girls into the final 3. Although if it doesn't go to plan I can be flexible.

Flareon: We can target either Cass or Veronica next.

Jud: That's fair I do think they both deserve to be targeted.

Eevee: Yep.

Eevee's Confession: I love my alliance very much but we are only four people. We figured that Morrigan joined Veronica's alliance since she is talking them more than us. But if we go to Tribal I have a feeling that either me, Flareon, or Lily will be targeted.

Flareon: So just keep who we are targeting hush-hush for now.

Jud: No problem.

Lily: Yeah.

Jud's Confession: It's a deadlocked tribe right now and we can't battle it out because we haven't lost immunity in a long time. So right now we are waiting and once in a while there is a comment here and a minor fight there.

*Morrigan and Eevee was in the jungle*

Morrigan: Damn it Eevee! Don't fall on me!

Eevee: I was trying to climb trees.

Morrigan: Well don't land me or else I will eat you!

Eevee: Don't do that!

Morrigan's Confession: I may have over reacted on Eevee but she is fun to scare hehe.

_Dragon Tribe Day 23_

*Randy and Shinx were gathering wood in the jungle*

Randy: So, why are you still a wild Pokémon?

Shinx: I like the freedom I guess and the couple of trainers who tried to capture me failed. I knocked out their Pokémon before they had a chance to capture me. Most of the others knock me out for exp.

Randy: So do you lose a lot?

Shinx: Most of the time but every time I win I get stronger. It's tough because wild Pokémon don't grow that fast but every battle I last a little longer.

Shinx's Confession: I do feel like I want a trainer in the future but right now I like being wild. Randy despite his grumpiness is giving me a lot more trust in humans. Most wild Pokémon usually sleep in the tall grass and only attack when threatened.

Randy: So, we aim for Lucario next.

Shinx: Yeah, he over stayed his welcome here. I mean before the switch he was one of the two who mistreated my friend Eevee.

Randy: Unfortunately, I don't think we can switch.

Shinx: We can.

Randy: What do you mean?

Shinx: Flareon and Eevee have my back. I can get you into the alliance as well. Last time Eevee talked to me it's four vs. four. If we join Flareon's alliance it will be six vs. four.

Randy's Confession: All we need is to survive to the merge. If we can do that we are almost guaranteed a final six. And frankly I think we can make it farther if we play our cards right. I mean we do have an idol.

Shinx: If I get voted out you have my vote.

Randy: Same here.

_Immunity Challenge Day 24_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Pokémon Tribe see Craig that voted out and blah blah blah not very important since both of you will be going to Tribal Council tonight AND you guys will be facing off against your own tribe. Since one tribe has four and the other has eight it would make good face off challenge. Today's challenge you will facing off in one on one battles over a rolling log. If you fall in you are out. Last person left on each tribe wins individual immunity. Since the Dragon Tribe is smaller they will go first in the challenge and Tribal Council. First round…Alistair and Shinx.

*Alistair and Shinx gets on the log*

Nighteye: Go!

*They both start moving the log. Alistair takes control due to being bigger and Shinx falls off*

Nighteye: Alistair moving on! Randy and Lucario…go!

*Lucario spins the log and Randy immediately falls off*

Nighteye: No competition there. Final round, Lucario vs. Alistair…go!

*Both start running. After a few seconds Lucario changes direction sending Alistair off*

Nighteye: Lucario wins immunity!

Lucario: YES!

Randy: *beep*

Nighteye: Pokémon tribe's turn. First up are Lily and Kasumi…go!

*Kasumi and Lily starts to run on the log. Lily then jumps and lands on the log stopping it and sending Kasumi off*

Nighteye: Wow, after a gutsy move Lily moves on. Next up is Jud and Flareon…go!

*Jud and Flareon starts to run. Jud reverses direction but Flareon follows. Jud switches direction a second time and Flareon losing her footing and falls in*

Nighteye: Jud is moving on! Next up…Veronica and Cass…go!

Cass: I can do this.

*Veronica moves the log a little bit and Cass falls in*

Nighteye: That was sad but Veronica moves on. Last up is Morrigan and Eevee.

Morrigan: I will wipe the floor with you.

Eevee: Good luck!

*Eevee starts to run sending Morrigan off the log*

Morrigan: No fair!

Nighteye: Morrigan is out.

Morrigan: You did not say go!

Nighteye: I know but this result is funnier and if you want to contest the results I have a flak cannon nearby for whiny contestants.

*Morrigan swears under her breath*

Nighteye: Ok time for the second round first up is Jud and Veronica…go!

*Jud starts to move the log faster and faster and sends Veronica off*

Nighteye: Veronica is out. Jud moving on! Next round, Eevee vs. Lily…go!

*Lily spins the log sending Eevee flying*

Eevee: AIEEE!

Nighteye: Eevee has flown into the producer over there. Ok last round Jud vs. Lily…go!

*Jud and Lily starts to run each trying to changing direction. Lily then jumps but Jud jumps as well. Lily lands on the log and falls off*

Nighteye: Jud wins immunity! Congratulations Lucario and Jud for winning immunity. I will see both tribes at Tribal Council tonight. Head back to camp.

_Dragon Tribe Day 24_

*The tribe came back to camp. Randy was upset*

Randy: Well this tribal council is going to suck.

Lucario: Yeah so it's one of you three now.

Shinx: There is so few of us so it was expected.

Alistair: Listen, I know some of us have our differences but we need to stick together in the merge. I know some of you guys don't like each other. But lets stick together no matter what.

Randy: Agreed.

Alistair's Confession: With Lucario winning immunity I have a 50-50 chance of going home. I am not ready to go home and I am prepared to go to a tie breaker. I mean I made fire with flint hundreds of times and this will be no different.

*Alistair and Lucario walk off*

Alistair: So who are we voting out?

Lucario: I have no idea.

Alistair: We can vote out Randy for being negative around the tribe.

Lucario: And he is really smart too. He could make a deal with the other tribe.

Alistair: But Shinx may have connections.

Lucario: True, but I am also afraid of the hidden immunity idol so we need to be careful.

Lucario's Confession: I have immunity tonight which will guarantee me into the final 10, just like my overall ranking. Now I just need to keep Alistair in. He says that he made fire many times but that is a little overconfident and that could be his doom.

*Randy and Shinx goes off on their own*

Shinx: Too bad the immunity we are passing along is useless.

Randy: I know. One of us could have used it and the other could have used the hidden immunity idol.

Shinx: I talked with Alistair and Lucario and neither one revealed which one of us is getting votes.

Randy: Well anyways we should practice making fire.

Shinx: I would but if I get votes I need to save my energy because using my electric moves takes a lot of it.

Randy: Well I can practice.

Shinx's Confession: Any of the three vulnerable could go tonight. Lucario was suppose to go but since he has immunity it leaves me and Randy vulnerable. So, anything can happen, I just don't want to go out without a fight.

*Randy starts making fire*

Randy: Ok, I made fire. I just need to keep doing it.

Shinx: You can do it!

Randy's Confession: Practice, practice, practice. That's all I am doing. No way Lucario will flip so it's going to be a tie between Alistair and either me or Shinx. Alistair has the advantage since he knows how to make fire quicker than me and Shinx but I haven't seen him practice so who knows.

*The tribe heads to Tribal Council*

Alistair's Confession: I am worried about someone flipping. Lucario could flip and eliminate me because I am tough competition in the merge but at the same time he needs a close ally.

_Pokémon Tribe Day 24_

*Morrigan is with Cass*

Morrigan: So, we are either voting for Flareon or Lily.

Cass: I don't think I will get votes so I will just vote for who I dislike the most.

Morrigan: You know that will hurt you.

Cass: Why?

Morrigan: Because you will be betraying your alliance on a stupid move like that.

Cass: So?

Cass's Confession: The only reason I joined an alliance is because I thought I was vulnerable and if I find out that I am vulnerable tonight I am voting with my alliance.

Morrigan: If you get voted off it is due to your own stupidity.

Cass: Whatever.

Morrigan's Confession: I can pretty much flip flop from either alliance right now. But I want to see a 4 vs. 4 struggle and fighting. Maybe even make someone do something stupid.

*Veronica's alliance meets*

Veronica: Either Flareon or Lily.

Kasumi: Well if Lily goes Flareon's alliance weakens anyways.

Veronica: Plus she would be stupid to flip and give the tribe a chance to get to the final 3.

Morrigan: I know, we should keep Flareon…for now and we ditch her at the final 7.

Veronica: Got it. Lily is going.

Veronica's Confession: Lily is too much of an immunity threat to keep around. Eevee can't win immunity. Jud can but he is immune and Flareon…with her not having hands I don't see her winning more than one immunity so it has to be Lily.

Veronica: Hopefully we can beat her in a tie breaker.

Morrigan: Well, maybe there won't be a tie.

Veronica: What do you mean?

Morrigan: You will see.

*Flareon's alliance meets*

Flareon: We have two targets. Cass and Veronica.

Jud: I think Cass. Veronica is pretty cool but Cass is unpredictable and lazy.

Eevee: I say Cass as well.

Lily: Cass.

Flareon: Okay, Cass is going.

Flareon's Confession: I don't agree with my alliance picking Cass to go. She is not a threat while Veronica is. Veronica is a leader of an alliance but since it could be my butt going I have to listen to them.

Flareon: None of us should flip.

Jud: Don't worry I am loyal.

Eevee: Me too.

Lily: Same here.

Jud's Confession: I know that usually before the merge some of the stronger people are targeted. I am one of those stronger people but I do have immunity. Unfortunately Flareon or Lily maybe targeted because those two are the next two strongest in this tribe.

*Morrigan meets with Lily*

Morrigan: Good news I have a plan.

Lily: What?

Morrigan: You know it will be a 4-4 tie right?

Lily: Yeah.

Morrigan: I am planning on making the biggest blindside ever.

Lily: With who?

Morrigan: I have Cass and Kasumi willing to take out Veronica and I need your vote.

Lily: Well you may have Granny's vote then.

Morrigan: Good.

Lily's Confession: Morrigan gave me a pretty good offer but Granny knows that Morrigan maybe playing her. Still I don't want to be the one to miss out on the greatest blindside in the game…shut up Leo! No one is getting killed…no you can't kill the one voted out! Leo! Stop telling me what to do. I am a grown woman…that is just an opinion!

*The tribe heads out to tribal council*

Morrigan's Confession: This truly will be a great blindside. Just they watch. I'll be known as a better manipulator than Russell is.

_Dragon Tribe's Tribal Council_

Nighteye: Come on in and take a seat. So Lucario how do you feel about having the individual immunity tonight?

Lucario: I thought I was a goner until I got this. So yeah I needed this immunity badly.

Nighteye: Alistair with three people left going into the merge do you think your tribe can make it far or be doomed to be picked off?

Alistair: It's going to be a tough fight and we need to see to be honest.

Nighteye: Shinx do you feel vulnerable?

Shinx: It's no secret that any of the three of us who is vulnerable could be voted out.

Nighteye: So Randy, will there be a possibility of a tie?

Randy: Yes, but I think we all prepared for a tie breaker fire challenge.

Nighteye: There is no fire challenge until the merge. It's purple rocks.

*All four look surprised*

Nighteye: Only Lucario is safe. Does that might change anyone's vote?

*No raises their hands*

Nighteye: Okay last question, what is your guy's plan in the merge?

Lucario: To win as many immunities as possible?

Alistair: To try to get the other tribe to face off against each other.

Shinx: Probably get old friendships and hopefully get the numbers.

Randy: Same, try to get the numbers.

Nighteye: So you all are sticking together?

All: Yes.

Nighteye: It is time to vote, Alistair you are up.

*Alistair votes*

*vote hidden*

Alistair: I see you as a friend and despite you were one of the weakest you did survive this far.

*Lucario votes*

*Randy votes*

*Shinx votes*

**Alistair**

Shinx: I have no other option.

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *Nighteye gets the urn* First vote

**Alistair**

**Randy **

**Shinx**

*Shinx looks surprised*

Ninth person voted out of survivor and first member of our jury…

**Randy**

Randy: Crap, sorry Shinx I was afraid of a tie.

Shinx: It's okay.

Randy: I hope all three of you kick some ass.

*Randy walks up with his torch*

Nighteye: Randy what is left of the tribe has spoken. *Nighteye snuffs the torch and Randy walks off*

Nighteye: You guys will not be going back to your camps. You will be heading to a new camp, all of your supplies will be there waiting. Good luck, you will need it.

**Randy's Final Words: Well I made a huge mistake and I voted for Shinx. I should have stuck with the rocks it would have been a better chance…but I am on the jury and I hope someone from my tribe gets to the end.**

_Pokémon Tribe's Tribal Council_

Nighteye: Welcome to Tribal Council for the second time. So you will be going into the merge 7 vs. 3. Veronica do you think your tribe can keep that advantage.

Veronica: We would be stupid not to. The moment we give them an advantage is the moment they will strike and take us out one by one leaving those three in the final 3.

Nighteye: Flareon I heard that there was an incident a few days go.

Flareon: Yeah, Veronica called me just a Pokémon during an argument.

Veronica: It was a poor choice of words and I apologized to you.

Flareon: But it wasn't just that. You are acting more and more bossy around camp.

Veronica: I am not!

Flareon: Yes you are!

Nighteye: Lily, who works hard around camp?

Lily: Me, Jud, and Flareon. Those are the three hardest workers.

Nighteye: Who are the laziest?

Lily: Cass, Veronica, and Kasumi.

Nighteye: Cass is that surprising to hear your name being called lazy?

Cass: Yeah, I don't know what she is talking about. I don't think I am lazy.

Jud: You sit around not doing anything.

Cass: I don't think I am.

Jud: You've been called out multiple times.

Cass: I haven't called you out.

*Jud makes a surprised face*

Jud: Because I have been working.

Cass: So have I.

Jud: No you haven't. What did you do today?

Cass: I put wood on the fire.

Jud: Wow, wood.

Flareon: Is that it? Did you catch, cook, gather anything?

Cass: Not today.

Lily: You haven't gone out fishing at all. You did a wood run once. Even granny with her old bones did more than you.

Cass: You are just some guy dressed as a girl.

Lily: Leo is very pissed off at you.

Cass: You are not Lily….you are Leo!

Lily: That is a lie!

Nighteye: Okay, calm down! I don't want you all killing each other. Wait until the game is over then kill each other. Jud, why are you going by Jud and not Fabio?

Jud: I use to be called Fabio but when the tribes switched I got called Jud again.

Nighteye: Eevee, will this be an easy vote?

Eevee: Not at all. It's four versus four and it might end up in a tie.

Nighteye: You sure?

Eevee: Yeah unless someone flips I guess. I mean my alliance is pretty tight I am not sure about the others. Morrigan is flipping between alliances…

*Veronica looks over to Morrigan*

Eevee: And Cass has been lazy and often talked about how bad she is by Veronica and Kasumi.

*Cass glares at Veronica*

Nighteye: Wow, you seems to have done some damage to the other alliance just now looking at the facial expressions. Morrigan have you been flipping between alliances?

Morrigan: At first yes but now, no. I am firmly with Veronica's alliance.

Eevee: But you told us you were with us…are you playing both sides?

Morrigan: No! Where did you get that idea?

Flareon: I think Eevee accidently exposed cracks in your alliance Veronica.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Eevee you can do the honors.

*Eevee votes*

**Cass**

Eevee: You are just too negative and lazy…sorry.

*Flareon votes*

**Cass**

Flareon: It is what my alliance decided but at least we are tighter.

*Lily votes*

*Jud votes*

**Cass**

Jud: Just tired of you not doing anything.

*Cass votes*

*Morrigan votes*

*Kasumi votes*

**Lily**

Kasumi: I think you need some professional help.

*Veronica votes*

**Lily**

Veronica: You will not be missed.

Nighteye: I will count the votes. *He gets the urn* First vote…

**Lily**

**Cass**

**Cass**

**Cass**

**Lily**

**Veronica**

**Lily**

One vote left…tenth person voted out of Survivor and second member of our jury…

**Lily**

Lily: Darn, well I want you all to play nice.

*Lily walks up with her torch*

Nighteye: Lily the tribe has spoken. *Nighteye snuffs Her torch and Lily walks away*

Well you guys will not be going to back to camp, You will be going to a new camp and all of your rewards. Good luck.

**Lily's Final Words: Old granny made a dumb dumb move and voted away from my alliance but I am proud how an old women like me could get this far. **

Next time on Survivor…the tribe's merge. Dragon Tribe plans on sticking together and goes to work exposing cracks in the majority. The Pokémon tribe however have some tempers flare as a couple people's loyal is put into question.

Notes on the booted: Randy was originally suppose to be the support character who was negative but slowly turned surprisingly positive. Also he was a winner's pick which I was intending him to be.

Lily was just a filler character who's only joke is here is some 400 pound muscular Nightkin with a manly voice who thinks he's a grandmother and hears voices.


	9. Chapter 9

Video Game Survivor Panama Episode 9 **are a leader of followers not a leader of leaders**

Last time on Survivor both tribes were evenly split down the middle and with a double tribal council both tribes were prepared for a tie breaker challenge only to find out it will be purple rocks. Lucario and Jud were both immune and in the end Randy changed his vote which turned to be a big mistake and he was voted out. In Pokémon tribe Morrigan got Lily to change her vote and Lily was voted out 4-3-1 vote. 10 are left who will be voted out next?

_New Tribe Night 24_

*All ten players enter the new camp. It was dark and there was a lot of confusion*

Alistair: So we have no shelter tonight.

Flareon: We need to make a fire pit and I can make fire.

Alistair: Good idea.

Alistair's Confession: So we all enter our new camp blind. It was totally dark. The clouds are blocking the moon and 10 of us are stumbling around blindly.

Eevee: Ow! That's my tail.

Kasumi: Sorry.

Cass: This place sucks already.

Shinx: It's not that bad.

*The tribe makes a fire pit and Flareon starts the fire*

Jud: Much better!

Flareon's Confession: So many are worried about camp but I am also worried about the future. Lily was voted out and Veronica has the majority alliance. I need a couple of days to think about it because me, Jud, and Eevee have a few options.

Alistair: Well this can't get any worse.

*It starts to rain hard*

Morrigan: You just have to jinxed us. Great, you are a moron.

Alistair: Wow a whole ten minutes until you insulted me.

Shinx: Leave him alone you meanie.

Morrigan: This is not your fight.

Morrigan's Confession: Back to insulting and torturing Alistair. Frankly I am surprised he was in the top three of his tribe. I guess they decided to keep around the weakest and dumbest.

*The tribe huddled under a tree waiting for the rain to stop*

Jud's Confession: I think this could have gone better. It's dark, wet, we have no shelter, and a few people are fighting. It's going to get real interesting in the next few days.

_New Tribe Day 25_

*A few tribe members were by the fire in the morning as the rest of the tribe was asleep under a dry spot under a tree*

Morrigan: We need to think of a name.

Veronica: Yeah we do.

Kasumi: It's kind of funny how our alliance are the only ones awake.

Cass: What kind of name?

Veronica: Hmm…

Morrigan: Alistair sucks Tribe.

Kasumi: No, last season had an insulting tribe name. Lets choose something more respectable.

Veronica: I know! The Fem Four!

Kasumi: Isn't that our secret name?

Veronica: Look at it this way. Flareon would be stupid to betray us and the other tribe is doomed anyways. So we call this tribe the Fem Four.

Veronica's Confession: We came up with the Fem Four alliance back in our tribe but we kept the name a secret so that the other alliance did not feel like outsiders but I felt it was the perfect tribe name.

Veronica: Once it's on the flag it's our tribe name.

Cass: Yeah.

Morrigan's Confession: Hey Veronica! You are truly an idiot. Hey lets put our alliance name as our tribe. You take a target put on your forehead and watch others shoot arrows at you. That's how dumb the name is. Lets get a real name.

Morrigan: Why don't we call it the Arcane Tribe.

Kasumi: We could go with that.

Cass: Whatever.

Veronica: Fine.

*Flareon was watching in the distance hiding by a bush*

Flareon: They don't see me.

Flareon's Confession: I love having sensitive ears. I can hide in the distance and hear them talk. But the thing is about the Fem Four is that they are arrogant but at the same time they are not as loyal as they think. Cass is a wild vote and Morrigan is voting for Alistair. I need to use that somehow.

*The tribe gets up and starts to build the shelter. Lucario, Eevee, and Jud were setting floorboards in*

Lucario: Jud I am amazed at how well you do in challenges.

Jud: Thanks, you do pretty awesome yourself.

Lucario: Eevee however, you don't deserve to be here.

Eevee: I do deserve to be here. Ever since the tribes switched I have yet to be targeted.

Lucario: But you are weak mentally and physically.

Jud: Dude, she did okay in challenges. Her physical strength is something she could not help.

Lucario: But I am tired of people getting to the merge that don't deserve it.

Eevee: Your tribe lost more than mine.

Lucario: Because of Jud and Lily.

Eevee: Well you should have been on a better tribe. Fact is that I made it. And I deserve to be here as much as anyone else.

Jud: Lucario just leave her alone.

Lucario: Many strong players got voted out…

Eevee: You took them out. If you wanted a strong tribe then you shouldn't have voted out your strongest.

Eevee's Confession: I knew that if Lucario made it to the merge that he would definitely have argued that I shouldn't be here. I mean I am getting stronger with each challenge but this game is not all challenges!

Lucario: I did what I had to do.

Jud: Let's just drop it.

Lucario's Confession: Pretty much I think Eevee is undeserving to be here. She probably rode coat tails to get here and now she is safe because no one targets the weak ones in the merge. I don't want her to place ahead of me in this game.

Jud's Confession: I can see plenty of conflict already in this tribe. Alistair and Morrigan, Kasumi and the Dragon Tribe, Lucario and Eevee, Flareon and Veronica, and there maybe more but they haven't shown up yet. All I can say that it's going to be very interesting over the next few days.

*Shinx confronts Kasumi*

Shinx: You know that stealing our camp stuff might have taken four votes from you if you make it to the final.

Kasumi: It was strategy. Nothing personal.

Shinx: Yeah but from what I have learned from this game you need a huge social game and doing what you did was not nice.

Kasumi: This game is not nice.

Shinx: Yeah but you lost four votes.

Kasumi: There are still five out there.

Kasumi's Confession: Shinx is a little sneak. She comes over and says that I lost four votes. She doesn't know how the others will vote so I am unconcerned.

Shinx: You have to play a smart game. You have a huge target in your head.

Kasumi: Oh well.

Shinx's Confession: The Dragon Tribe still has this grudge against Kasumi for what she did to us many days ago. So pretty much the three of us are targeting her in revenge unless we get a better offer.

*Kasumi leaves and Flareon approaches Shinx*

Flareon: You know that alliance we are in?

Shinx: Yes?

Flareon: I will still go by our original alliance. I will do whatever I can to keep you in the game.

Shinx: Thanks.

Flareon: No problem. Just stick with your tribe for now.

Flareon's Confession: My first plan is to make sure Shinx is still with me. I need her very badly and now I just need to wait. Veronica unleashed the beast. I am not playing nice now.

*The tribe finishes the shelter*

Jud: Looks awesome guys.

Eevee: Yeah we did a good job.

Alistair's Confession: We came here with no shelter and in a day we have built one big enough for all ten of us. Despite the tension we worked together very well.

_Arcane Tribe Day 26_

*Lucario goes over and talks with Veronica*

Lucario: Listen I know that my tribe is outnumbered but we can give you three free votes.

Veronica: I am listening.

Lucario: You help me take out Eevee…

Veronica: Why her?

Lucario: She is the least deserving of the group.

Veronica: Yeah but why not go for Jud? He's a huge social and physical threat.

Lucario: True but he is less likely to get to the end. Eevee is most likely to get to the end and if she brings in two goats she has the game.

Veronica: Well…I need to think about it.

Veronica's Confession: Lucario does have a point but what he has failed to realize is that my former tribe wants his former tribe gone. Pokémon Tribe will stick together.

Alistair: How did it go?

Lucario: Hopefully I made some impact.

Alistair's Confession: Lucario wants Eevee gone but the rest of us wants Kasumi gone. I don't really like his tactics but what choice do I have?

Alistair: Well, lets see about the other alliance. I can try Jud he might have a lot of influence.

Lucario: Okay, go and try.

Lucario's Confession: Me and Alistair are trying to pit two alliances against each other. I have The Fem Four and Alistair has the other alliance whatever they call themselves.

*Alistair meets with Jud*

Alistair: Hey Jud.

Jud: Yo.

Alistair: Listen, we kind of want Kasumi off since she did steal from us.

Jud: A lot of us did not like what she did.

Alistair: Yeah I know and if you could just have your alliance vote her off we would be grateful and we would also give our votes to you.

Jud: That is a pretty good offer. I'll talk with my alliance about it.

Alistair: Thanks.

Jud's Confession: My main strategy in this game is to follow Flareon and win challenges. If I win challenges I won't get voted off but if I follow Flareon as well and she angers some people they might vote for me over her.

*Jud goes over to Flareon*

Jud: Well the other tribe are making their rounds.

Flareon: I know.

Jud: Do we have a target?

Flareon: Lucario unless he wins immunity. Then it would be Alistair.

Jud: Okay.

*Morrigan goes over to treemail and sees a big crate*

Morrigan: Whoa!

Morrigan's Confession: I go over to treemail and see this huge crate and the first thing that goes through my mind is food and great I have to share with the tribe. So before I drag this thing off I opened the top and took a few items. I mean I think I deserve a bit of an reward for being in a dominant tribe.

*Morrigan turns into bear form and drags the crate back*

Morrigan: We have food!

Eevee: Yay I am starving.

*The food was passed out and everyone started to eat*

Eevee's Confession: Everyone was hungry and everyone looked thin. Even me. I mean I weighed 14 pounds when I got here. I know I lost a couple of pounds. It may not sound like a lot but when you lose a seventh of your weight you definitely feel it.

Eevee: I never had any of this stuff…is any of it poisonous?

Shinx: No, it's all edible. Just eat slowly no one wants a sick Eevee.

Eevee: Okay.

Lucario: I was waiting for this merge feast.

Flareon: I wonder how much weight we all lost?

Cass: Probably a lot.

Jud: Well we have food. We can gain a lot of it back.

Shinx's Confession: I never would imagine me being in the merge. To be honest when I signed up I figured I would be the fourth one out and now I am here and I know that I would make ninth place at least. I am very proud of myself for making it this far.

Lucario: Hey Eevee don't pig out.

Eevee: I only had a few slices of meat.

Lucario: Yeah but with your body weight you need to stop eating.

Eevee: This is just like you and Mewtwo treated me on Pokémon Tribe. I am fine. I am eating slowly. You ate about four sandwiches.

Lucario: So? I am bigger.

Jud: Leave her alone.

Jud's Confession: Lucario is digging a bigger grave and his bullying towards Eevee is digging him to China…or whatever is on the other side of the world…I think it's an ocean or maybe Australia.

Flareon: Lucario just drop it.

Lucario: Are you going mother on me again?

Flareon: No, I am telling you for your own good to stop.

Lucario: Fine.

Lucario's Confession: I am sick and tired of Flareon always sticking for Eevee. If you are trying to help her then let her fight her own damn fights. If you keep cuddling her she will always be weak…well she is weak but weaker.

Alistair: Please Lucario. No need to have any fights.

Flareon's Confession: Lucario needs to go. He's strong, smart, but most importantly he is fighting with Eevee all the time. He boasts that he is strong and wants to take on the strong but he preys on the weak.

*The tribe packed up the leftover as Shinx, Eevee, and Flareon walk off into the jungle*

Eevee: So us three still to the final 3?

Flareon: Yes, it's going to be complicated but I think we can do it.

Shinx: Okay but don't take out Alistair until the final 5.

Eevee: And Jud until the final 4.

Eevee's Confession: Me and Shinx have both made a friendship with someone. Shinx and Alistair are together and me and Jud are together. We want to keep them around as long as possible.

Flareon: Except that they are the two strongest and the most likely to win immunity.

Eevee: So? If that happens then they do kind of deserve to go into the finals.

Flareon: The two are also good social players.

Shinx: Yeah but Alistair is the only one I like from my original tribe.

Eevee: And I would hate to lose Jud.

Flareon's Confession: The two girls, Shinx and Eevee are obsessed with keeping the two strong guys around. I think it's a dumb idea but I don't want to disappoint them. They are emotional and it complicates things even more but I guess I can get then farther.

Flareon: Okay, okay they are going to the final 5 and 4.

Eevee: Yay!

Shinx: Yes.

Shinx's Confession: Despite I was closer to Randy than Alistair, Alistair is very nice to me and stuck up for me a couple of times and I think he should stay for a lot longer than Lucario.

Flareon: But if Lucario wins then Alistair is going. There is no way we can change that because if someone from your tribe doesn't go then I think Veronica can get the advantage.

Shinx: We have the idols.

Flareon: But Veroncia could get Alistair and Lucario outnumbering out and there are four of us and five of them if that happens.

Eevee: You are right.

_Immunity Challenge Day 27_

*A thin platform made with a few thin boards of wood is seen in the ocean getting hit by waves as the tribe walks in*

Nighteye: Welcome, so tell me what is the name of your new merged tribe?

Morrigan: Arcane.

Nighteye: Interesting, so today's challenge will have you all standing on that thin platform over in the ocean getting hit by waves. You objective is to stand as long as you can on it. If you fall off you are out. Every 30 minutes a board will be removed. Last one standing wins immunity guaranteed to be in the final 9. Lets get started.

*Everyone gets to the plateform*

Flareon: Oh god not water.

Jud: Just stay strong.

*A wave hits them*

Flareon: I hate water!

Veronica: Hehe.

*Another waves hits*

Alistair: Where did Eevee go?

Nighteye: Eevee was knocked off. Eevee is out.

*Eevee peaks out of the water*

Eevee: That was fun!

*15 minutes later the waves were still hitting*

Nighteye: It's been 15 minutes. You guys are getting hit 1 wave every 30 seconds. Right now your bodies are getting tired.

*A wave takes out Shinx*

Nighteye: And Shinx is out.

Shinx: Aww no fair me and Eevee weigh like 10 pounds.

Nighteye: And we are down to eight.

*30 minutes in*

Nighteye: It's been 30 minutes. Take one of the five boards off. It should get harder to keep your balance.

Morrigan: Any food reward?

Nighteye: No.

*Morrigan jumps off*

Nighteye: Wow…

Morrigan: I am positive that I am not going.

Cass: I am out as well.

*Cass jumps off*

Nighteye: Well it seems Cass is out as well. We are down to Flareon, Jud, Alistair, Veronica, Kasumi, and Lucario.

*1 hour in*

Nighteye: Take another board off.

*They took a second board off and Veronica gets blindsided by a wave and it knocked in*

Nighteye: Veronica is out.

Jud: Hey! Why no food reward?

Nighteye: We fed you yesterday that is why.

Jud: Just wondering.

Nighteye: You going to jump in?

Jud: No. I don't want to throw the challenge.

Nighteye: Flareon you are like clawing yourself to the boards.

Flareon: I am not going in.

Nighteye: This will take awhile it seems.

*90 minutes in*

Nighteye: Take off the third board.

*The tribe does so and Alistair loses his balance and falls in*

Nighteye: Alistair is out! Only Kasumi, Jud, Lucario, and Flareon are left.

Lucario: I am not jumping in.

Kasumi: Me either.

Jud: Hang in there Flareon.

Nighteye: Flareon looking tired.

Flareon: I am not jumping in.

*2 hours in*

Nighteye: Take off the fourth board. This is the final one. You have one board left which you will be standing on for the rest of the challenge.

*The tribe does so. Another wave hits and Kasumi loses her balance and falls in*

Nighteye: Kasumi is out! Only Lucario, Flareon, and Jud are left.

Lucario: I am trained for this.

Jud: Are you going to go into some kind of trance?

Lucario: I can.

*Lucario closes his eyes and a waves knocks him off*

Nighteye: Lucario is out! Only Jud and Flareon are left.

Jud: I am not jumping.

Flareon: Me either.

*3 hours in*

Nighteye: We are at the three hour mark. Neither Flareon or Jud has fallen off.

Jud: Listen if you jump I can carry you back to shore.

Flareon: I hate the water.

Jud: I know that I have a bigger target. You have to trust me.

Flareon: I trust you.  
>Jud: Ok.<p>

*Flareon jumps in followed by Jud who lifts her out of the water and carries her back to shore*

Nighteye: Jud wins immunity!

Jud: Yes!

Nighteye: Congratulations Jud you are safe from Tribal Council. For everyone else I will give you the day to think about who is going home. Head back to camp.

_Arcane Tribe Day 27_

*The Pokémon alliance meets*

Veronica: So who is going Alistair or Lucario?

Flareon: Lucario, I know Alistair is the better…

Morrigan: No! It's has to be Alistair.

Flareon: Lucario is much more manipulative. He came to me and wanted Kasumi out.

Kasumi: He told me that he wanted Eevee out.

Flareon: He is trying to pit us both against each other. Alistair is the better social player but he is not as strategic as Lucario.

Veronica: Okay. Lucario is going.

Veronica's Confession: Lucario is playing a real strategic game which is surprising since Pokémon are followers and not leaders. Flareon and Lucario maybe leaders but they are a leader of followers not a leader of leaders. That's why a Pokémon will not win this game. They obey orders.

Cass: Yeah, yeah.

Veronica: Cass, no wild votes this time okay?

Cass: Don't worry.

Cass's Confession: Why should I care if I vote differently? We have 7 votes against their 3. If I vote differently then who gives a damn? I don't.

Kasumi: I know that I will be getting a couple of votes since I stole from their camp.

Jud: You will be fine.

Kasumi's Confession: I am fully expecting this tribal council not to go our way. I have a funny feeling about it. If I get voted off it would not be a surprise since I am a huge mental threat here.

*Flareon met with Shinx before the vote*

Shinx: We are voting for Kasumi.

Flareon: Lucario is getting votes.

Shinx: Is everyone in your alliance on board?

Flareon: Not sure.

Shinx: As long as it isn't me or Alistair I am fine with it.

Shinx's Confession: I am a little scared of this Tribal Council because anything can happen. If someone says a certain person is going there is a chance that they will stay. I think Lucario could have a few more tricks up his sleeve.

Flareon's Confession: I am hoping this vote goes the way I want it to go. And my plan after this vote will probably be me winging it because this game is unpredictable. And I hope Lucario goes because he is just an *beep*hole. The tribe is better without him.

*Lucario walks to different members of the alliance*

Lucario: So it's Eevee tonight.

Veronica: I got it.

Lucario: Kasumi.

Eevee: No problem.

Lucario: Eevee needs to go.

Kasumi: Don't worry she will go.

Lucario: Kasumi is causing to much problems.

Jud: I've been waiting for this.

Lucario's Confession: I got Craig voted out and this is like a cakewalk here. Hopefully Kasumi will go first followed by Eevee. Eat your heart out Russell I have control of everything!

_Tribal Council #9_

Nighteye: Welcome Arcane Tribe. I will bring in the jury. Randy and Lily voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Jud, how does it feel to win immunity?

Jud: It feels great like always. I know that the strong ones always have a target on them and if I did not win I felt that I would be getting votes.

Nighteye: Flareon last Tribal Council you expressed some anger over Veronica's statements and saw your ally Lily get voted out. Are you still with them?

Flareon: Yes, she hasn't done anything to anger lately so that incident was just something that happened once and never again.

Nighteye: Lucario you were a target twice if it wasn't for that immunity. Do you still feel vulnerable?

Lucario: Not as much as when Craig and me faced off. I feel that the tribe has other fish to fry. We are three and not much of a threat…more like swing votes hoping to outlast the ones that do not deserve to be here.

Nighteye: Who doesn't deserve to be here?

Lucario: Eevee.

Eevee: What?

Lucario: Shinx and Randy were weak but outlasted enough Tribal Councils to prove themselves strong. You however haven't.

Eevee: I proved myself in challenges enough and I lasted that Tribal Council that Mewtwo targeted me for.

Lucario: It was because of someone's mistake.

Flareon: It was not a mistake. I did not and still do not like the way you treat Eevee.

Lucario: She is weak.

Flareon: She is a lot stronger than you realize. You never gave her a chance.

Lucario: She was on a good tribe that is all.

Eevee: I am totally deserving.

Jud: She puts in 100% in challenges. For me that is good enough.

Lucario: She is weak.

Shinx: Lucario enough before I vote for you just to shut you up about Eevee!

Nighteye: Kasumi you have angered the tribe in the past do you think it can come back to haunt you?

Kasumi: Well yeah I mean I am expecting to get votes and if I get voted out it would not be a surprise.

Nighteye: Veronica, how was the feast?

Veronica: It was excellent. For awhile I thought that I would not be fed.

Nighteye: Morrigan you dropped out when I said there will be no food…why?

Morrigan: Just because I felt safe and I was getting wet.

Alistair: Getting a little overconfident I see.

Morrigan: Well unlike you I am safe.

Alistair: Never say that. It will come back to bite you.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Alistair you are up first.

*Alistair votes*

**Kasumi**

Alistair: You hurt a already hurting tribe and this is just to show you that we will not take it.

*Lucario votes*

**Kasumi**

Lucario: This should be for Eevee but my tribe wanted you gone.

*Shinx votes*

**Kasumi**

Shinx: This is for my camp.

*Eevee votes*

**Lucario**

Eevee: Meanie!

*Jud votes*

*Flareon votes*

*Veronica votes*

*Kasumi votes*

*Morrigan votes*

**Alistair**

Morrigan: Just because I can and we have enough votes.

*Cass votes*

**Eevee**

Cass: Just because you happy attitude and dog like body annoys me.

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *Nighteye gets the urn* First vote…

**Alistair**

*Alistair does not look surprised*

Alistair: Thanks for the vote Morrigan.

**Lucario**

**Kasumi**

**Eevee**

*Eevee looks shocked and a little scared*

**Kasumi**

**Lucario**

**Kasumi**

**Lucario**

**Lucario**

4 votes Lucario, 3 votes Kasumi, 1 vote Alistair, and 1 vote Eevee and vote left…

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor and third member of our jury…

**Lucario**

Lucario: Damn, blindsided.

Flareon: Oh please, you should of expected that.

Lucario: Well my vote is for who impresses me the most. Goodbye.

*Lucario walks up with his torch*

Nighteye: Lucario the tribe has spoken after three tries of trying to get rid of you.

Lucario: Don't rub it in.

*Nighteye snuffs Lucario's torch as Lucario walks off*

Nighteye: Never think you are safe. Never. Head back to camp.

**Lucario's Final Words: Well this sucks I was hoping to get Kasumi and Eevee before I got voted out. I am not happy about it but I still made the top ten and that alone is worth coming here.**

Next time on Survivor…Veronica calls out Cass and Morrigan for their stray votes. Jud starts forming bonds with Shinx and Alistair. And a reward challenge that causes some anger.

Notes on the booted: Lucario and Randy were planned on going out back to back. Lucario was originally suppose to go out last episode since Craig is gone Lucario became expendable since I had no post merge story for him but I kept him around since he wanted to be in then top 10.


	10. Chapter 10

Video Game Survivor Panama Episode 10 **they will burn when they get to the jury camp**

Last time on Survivor…the tribes merged and tensions started to rise. Alistair and Morrigan started fighting while Lucario bullied Eevee. Flareon started to make a plan to get her allies to the finals and it involved getting two of the biggest challenge threats forward as well. Jud won immunity and despite Lucario thinking he was safe in a 5-3-1-1 vote he was blindsided. 9 are left…who will be voted out next?

_Arcane Tribe Night 27_

*The tribe was by the fire*

Veronica: Morrigan why did you vote for Alistair?

Morrigan: Because it doesn't matter. We had the numbers.

Veronica: If someone flipped it would have been tied.

Morrigan: But no one flipped.

Veronica: Just saying that you could have doomed us.

Veronica's Confession: The vote went my alliance's way and Lucario was voted out but there were two wild votes out there and I know who the two were who did it. Cass and Morrigan.

Veronica: What about you Cass?

Cass: *shrugging* Don't care really. My ass wasn't on the line.

Veronica: But we are in an alliance! We need to stick together.

Cass: I only watch myself and no one else.

Cass's Confession: I voted for Eevee because she is the most undeserving to be here. Plus her happy attitude is really, really annoying.

Eevee: Am I in danger?

Flareon: No, that was Cass throwing her vote away.

Eevee: Good.

Eevee's Confession: I received one vote and I was pretty shocked. I was glad it was one though because I am not ready to leave this game. I want to stay as long as I can.

*Alistair and Shinx were alone*

Shinx: I need to tell you something.

Alistair: Yes?

Shinx: I have the hidden immunity idol.

Alistair: That is great! Wow, we are not doomed.

Shinx: And it seems that the alliance is angry at Cass and Morrigan.

Alistair: We are looking better now.

Shinx: Yep.

Shinx's Confession: I wanted to show Alistair my hidden immunity idol to get to not dig himself a grave like Lucario did. Plus showing people the idol gets them to trust you more.

_Arcane Tribe Day 28_

*Veronica was walking with Flareon and Jud in the jungle*

Veronica: So I guess you guys proved yourselves loyal last night.

Flareon: We could not divide ourselves over some stupid comment.

Veronica: I am disappointed in Cass and Morrigan though.

Jud: Well I thought they were trustworthy too.

Veronica: So I guess you two are guaranteed to be in the final 5.

Flareon: That is nice.

Jud: Who are we taking out next?

Veronica: Either Alistair or Shinx.

Flareon: Yeah but I suspect that one of them has the idol and with the other two throwing their votes around we can't afford to mess up.

Veronica: You are right. Cass voted for one of us and Morrigan will always vote for Alistair.

Flareon's Confession: My plan is to get Veronica to go against her allies. It seems to be working since she trusts my alliance more than half of hers. I just need to run with that.

Veronica: If I had to choose who to go home I would choose Cass since she hasn't done much.

Jud: I never liked Cass.

Flareon: Me either but it is all up to you.

Veronica: Either someone from Dragon or Cass.

Veronica's Confession: Me and Flareon had a rocky start but we kind of brushed it under the bush and I trust her. I just hope she trusts me the same.

*Veronica heads over to Cass*

Veronica: So are you still going to vote with us?

Cass: I don't know. Am I a target?

Veronica: What if I say no?

Cass: Then no.

Veronica: What if I told you that we need your vote in order for this alliance to survive.

Cass: Don't care.

Veronica: Doesn't matter if you care or not. You need to think of other people.

Cass: I look out for myself.

Veronica: You are just like Sean. If you vote randomly others might use your vote and toss you out like yesterday's garbage.

Cass: So I'll keep my vote a secret.

Veronica: I would not have been so angry if you voted for Shinx or Alistair but you voted for someone in our alliance.

Cass: Eevee isn't in our alliance.

Veronica: SHE VOTED WITH US! Can't you understand?

Cass: I don't what your problem is.

Cass's Confession: Alliance this, alliance that…who cares. I don't need an alliance. I said that many times. My only strategy is to vote who is most annoying and right now it's Veronica.

*Alistair is sitting by the fire cooking rice as Morrigan sits down*

Morrigan: You know you are next.

Alistair: I know don't need to remind me every five minutes.

Morrigan: But it's fun.

Alistair: For you.

Morrigan: I love reminding you.

Alistair: Stop it. You've been doing nothing but that since we got here.

Morrigan: You are next!

Alistair: Morrigan, shut up! You are so annoying! I am surprised no one has done you a favor and killed you yet.

Morrigan: How dare you!

Alistair: Maybe if you stop being such a negative bitch people might like you and respect you.

Morrigan: I have respect.

Alistair: No you don't! You have none!

Alistair's Confession: I had to stand up for myself. Every time I am near Morrigan she shouts taunts and insults my way. Enough is enough. I had it being pushed around.

Alistair: No leave me alone!

Morrigan's Confession: I never expected Alistair to have it in him to yell at me. Well I guess the impossible can happen. To bad for him that I can't take him seriously.

_Arcane Tribe Day 29_

*Eevee goes up to Cass*

Eevee: So why did you vote for me? I am just wondering.

Cass: Because you are annoying.

Eevee: You could have told me.

Cass: Meh.

Eevee: I don't get you, you barely talk to me or Flareon and you don't follow an alliance.

Cass: Well I don't talk to you two because I do not talk to animals.

Eevee: *is shocked* Well, umm aren't humans animals?

Cass: Do we look like animals?

Eevee: Yes.

Cass: We are not animals, we are smart, hard working…

Eevee: But you don't do any work.

Cass: Well we don't look like some kind of cute dog.

Eevee's Confession: It took a lot of self control not to blow up on Cass. I mean Veronica had a word slip out of her mouth which caused a lot of drama but Cass, she knows what she says but she doesn't care. I had a few insults for her but it was better not to say them.

Eevee: At least it's better to be a cute dog. Everyone loves cute dogs.

Cass: Not me. If I could I would kick your ass out of here.

*Eevee leaves knowing it was better not to add more fuel to Cass*

Cass's Confession: I don't hate Pokémon but I don't think they should get the million dollars. What is Shinx going to do with it? She doesn't even live with a trainer, Flareon probably would waste it on *beep*. And Eevee never saw money.

*Alistair and Shinx were watching*

Alistair: I think we found our big break.

Shinx: Yep.

Shinx's Confession: I know Flareon has our back but she could only do so much. And Cass's hatred towards my kind could help us gain some kind of edge.

Alistair: So when will we strike?

Shinx: After the reward challenge. I want to see if she digs her own grave.

*Veronica is with Kasumi*

Veronica: So a few us of are frustrated with Cass.

Kasumi: I heard but we need to stick with the plan.

Veronica: Taking out Alistair and Shinx?

Kasumi: Yeah, plus if we have to take someone out from our tribe I would much rather it be Morrigan.

Veronica: Why her?

Kausmi: Because I see her as a sneak.

Veronica: What?

Kasumi: I've been watching her and she has been trying to pit both alliances against each other. She could be working with the other alliance.

Veronica: But she hates Alistair.

Kasumi: They could be faking it.

Veronica: Why do you think that?

Kasumi: Because they know each other the most outside of the game plus the other three from their tribe was voted out so we have no way of knowing if they are friends or not.

Kasumi's Confession: I do not like Morrigan and the only reason I had her in my alliance is because I needed the numbers but now she could be sabotaging us from the inside. I don't want that to happen.

_Reward Challenge Day 29_

Nighteye: Come on in guys. Today's challenge will have you fill out this form about your fellow contestants.

*They all take a few minutes to fill out the forms and the hands them in*

Nighteye: Today's challenge will have you guess which person got the most votes in certain statements. If you get it right you can destroy someone's fruit with a machete. You all get three fruit, if you run out you are out of the challenge. Last one left wins immunity. You will be playing for letters from home and a boat ride with a barbecue feast. First question…who has the worst body odor?

Alistair: Me?

Shinx: Jud

Flareon: Alistair

Eevee: Jud

Jud: Alistair

Morrigan: Alistair

Veronica: Jud

Cass: Jud

Kasumi: Alistair

Nighteye: Wow it was a close vote but Alistair had more. Alistair, Flareon, Jud, Morrigan, and Kasumi can chop a fruit.

*Alistair goes over to Morrigan and slices one of her fruit*

Morrigan: How expected.

Alistair: I know you will return the favor.

*Flareon, Jud, and Morrigan all cuts Alistair's fruit while Kasumi cuts Morrigan's fruit*

Morrigan: What the hell?

Kasumi: Oh please it's just a challenge.

Nighteye: Alistair is out. You can take a seat. Ok after round one only Morrigan has lost 2 fruit.

Morrigan: Great.

Nighteye: Next question who would you never want to see after this game is over?

Shinx: Morrigan

Flareon: Cass

Eevee: Cass

Jud: Morrigan

Morrigan: Alistair

Veronica: Cass

Cass: Eevee

Kasumi: Morrigan

Nighteye: Morrigan had the most votes. Shinx. Jud, and Kausmi can chop a fruit.

*Shinx eliminates Morrigan*

Shinx: Sorry.

Morrigan: You are not.

*Jud and Kasumi chops Shinx's fruit*

Shinx: Oh no…well at least I won't be the first one out.

Nighteye: Next question…who is has grown the most since day 1?

Shinx: Eevee

Flareon: Eevee

Eevee: Jud

Jud: Eevee

Veronica: Eevee

Cass: Me

Kasumi: Shinx

Nighteye: The vote favored Eevee, everyone but Eevee, Cass, and Kasumi can chop.

*Shinx takes out Cass's first fruit*

Cass: Hey!

Shinx: Sorry.

*Flareon eliminates Shinx*

Flareon: Nothing personal.

Nighteye: Shinx is out.

*Jud takes out Kasumi's first fruit*

Kasumi: You will regret that.

*Veronica takes out Flareon's first fruit*

Nighteye: Next question…who is the laziest?

Flareon: Cass

Eevee: Cass

Jud: Cass

Veronica: Cass

Cass: Eevee

Kasumi: Cass

Nighteye: Almost everyone voted for Cass. Everyone but Cass can chop.

*Flareon and Eevee eliminates Cass*

Cass: Jerks.

Nighteye: Cass you are out.

*Jud and Kasumi trade chopping fruit as Veronica chops Flareon's fruit again*

Nighteye: Only Eevee and Veronica have 3 fruit left. Next question…who mistakenly believes they are controlling the vote?

Flareon: Veronica

Eevee: Morrigan

Jud: Veronica

Veronica: Flareon

Kasumi: Morrigan

Nighteye: A very very close vote but Veronica got more votes. Jud and Flareon can chop.

*Flareon chops Veronica's fruit while Jud eliminates Kasumi*

Kasumi: Oh well.

Jud: Nothing personal.

Nighteye: Only 4 are left. Next question…who would you rather be stuck on an island with?

Flareon: Jud

Eevee: Flareon

Jud: Flareon

Veronica: Flareon

Nighteye: Flareon had the most votes so everyone but Flareon can cut a fruit.

*Eevee and Jud eliminates Veronica whiel Veronica eliminates Flareon*

Nighteye: Only Eevee and Jud are left. Next question…who needs the million the most?

Eevee: Shinx?

Jud: Veronica.

Nighteye: Veronica got the most votes Jud you have one choice.

*Jud chops Eevee's fruit*

Nighteye: It is tied 2-2. Next question…who would waste the million?

Eevee: Cass

Jud: Cass.

Nighteye: Cass got the most votes go ahead and chop.

*They both take hits*

Nighteye: Whoever gets the next one right wins reward…who is the biggest backstabber?

Eevee: Veronica

Jud: Cass

Nighteye: Cass got the most votes Jud is the winner!

Jud: Yes!

Nighteye: Jud you can take one person with you.

Jud: Eevee.

Eevee: Yay! Thank you!

Nighteye: You two will return in time for immunity. Everyone else head back to camp.

_Reward Day 29_

*Jud and Eevee get on the boat*

Jud: This is so awesome.

Jud's Confession: I won reward which was a BBQ on a boat and I choose Eevee because she came in second and she also took a lot of abuse during her life and this will hopefully make her happy.

Captain: Letters from home?

Jud: Cool.

Eevee: *sighs* I got a letter from my trainer.

Jud: You want to read it?

Eevee: He's probably threatening me.

Jud: Well just toss it into the water. You don't have to go back to him.

Eevee: You are right.

*Eevee tosses the letter into the water*

Eevee's Confession: Throwing the letter into the water was my step in leaving my trainer forever. I don't want to see him again. Plenty of other nice trainers would love to have an Eevee.

Jud: So who will be your next trainer?

Eevee: Not sure. I will probably wander many miles until I find one. I don't want to be returned to my trainer again.

Jud's Confession: I really hope for the best for Eevee. She really matured over the past few weeks. She does not deserve to be beaten like she was back with her old trainer. I would take her but she does not exist in my world.

Captain: The food is ready.

Eevee: Yum!

Jud: Sweet.

*They start to eat*

Eevee: MMM I can't enough of this human food.

Jud: You will like it.

Eevee's Confession: I love this game so much! And despite being with a few meanies like Mewtwo, Lucario, Morrigan, and Cass, I still think it's worth coming here. This is my million dollars.

Jud: No strategy just relaxing.

Eevee: I agree.

_Arcane Tribe Day 29_

Cass: Seriously? Lazyiest?

Veronica: Well you never do anything.

Cass: I do work.

Flareon: Not a lot.

Morrigan: And I feel offended on what people think of me.

Alistair: Well you aren't the friendliest.

Morrigan: I am who I am.

Kasumi: Well you could be nicer.

Morrigan: I don't have to be.

Morrigan's Confession: I was very offended on what people think of me. Mistakenly controlling the game I had a few votes in. That angers me. The not wanting to see me I don't care about since I don't want to see half of them anyways.

Veronica: The fact is that is our opinion.

Morrigan: Well I do feel that you are controlling.

Veronica: I am not.

Cass: You are bossy.

Veronica: Because you Cass never do anything.

Shinx's Confession: The other alliance is at each other's throats and I am just standing back watching. I don't want to interfere with there fighting because I don't want them to stay united.

Cass: Well you guys just never seen me do work but I do it.

Veronica: Prove it.

Cass: How can I prove it?

*They all shrug*

Cass: Camera man can I have a tape of me working?

Camera Man: There is none.

Cass's Confession: The camera men lie just like the others. They are wrong about me. God I need a drink so badly. 29 days without a drink. I never did that before. *sighs* I started drinking when I was 12 and I never stopped. I always had 1 drink a day unless I am traveling since I needed to be sober.

Flareon: You can't ask the camera men for proof.

Cass: Don't remind me.

Flareon's Confession: I am glad that Veronica and Kasumi are fed up with Morrigan and Cass as I am. Out of everyone I can not stand them. Cass is lazy and rude. Morrigan is mean and isn't approachable without getting insulted.

Morrigan: Well no matter what Alistair is going next.

Flareon: Unless he wins immunity.

Morrigan: Then Shinx is going.

*Alistair and Shinx walks away*

Shinx: Wow, they are ready to kill each other.

Alistair: I know.

Shinx: Hopefully they will hate each other enough to let us slip by.

Alistair's Confession: Cass and Morrigan took a lot of heat for their actions now that it was called out. It serves them right.

_Immunity Challenge Day 30_

Nighteye: Welcome Arcane Tribe. Here is Jud and Eevee from reward.

Flareon: How was it?

Eevee: Great!

Jud: I got a letter from my mom.

Nighteye: Today's challenge will require you to pull a crate 100 yards with rope. Once it is across a line you will open it to find sawdust. Within the sawdust is 3 bags. One of them contains a ball, you need to shoot the ball into the basket. First person to do that wins immunity. Seems simple enough?

Morrigan: Oh yes lets work to throw the ball into the basket. Can't I just use a rock?

Nighteye: No. Now let's get started.

*Everyone is in position with a rope*

Nighteye: Everyone's crate weighs a certain percentage of their body weight. Survivors ready…go!

*Everyone starts pulling. Jud's crate is in the lead followed by Alistair's and Kasumi's*

Nighteye: Jud has taken the lead.

*In the back of the pack is Cass, Eevee, and Shinx*

Nighteye: Cass is in last place and falling further behind.

Cass: Stupid crate.

*Jud pulls further ahead*

Nighteye: Jud has a big lead!

*Alistair starts to catch up*

Nighteye: But Alistair is not giving up.

*Jud crosses the line and he opens his crate followed by Alistair*

Nighteye: Jud and Alistair looking for the bags*

Jud: So much sawdust.

Alistair: I think I ate some.

*Kasumi crosses the line and opens her crate as Jud finds the first bag*

Nighteye: Jud finds the first bag…it's full of rocks that is not it.

Jud: Damn.

*Morrigan crosses the line and opens her crate followed by Flareon*

Nighteye: This could be anyone's game?

*Kasumi and Alistair find a bag but they have rocks in it*

Kasumi: I have a rock.

Nighteye: Keep working! Don't give up!

*Veronica crosses the line and opens her crate as Alistair finds a bag with a ball in it*

Nighteye: Alistair finds his ball! He can shoot!

Alistair: Yes.

*Alistair tosses and misses*

Nighteye: The basket is very very small.

*Jud finds his ball and shoots but misses as Shinx and Eevee comes in with their crates*

Nighteye: The last two men are fighting for immunity.

*Both men keep missing as Morrigan finds a ball*

Nighteye: Morrigan is in this!

*Morrigan shoots and misses as Cass finally crosses the line and opens her crate*

Nighteye: Cass opens up her crate.

*Jud's ball bounces off the rim*

Nighteye: Jud's ball almost went in.

*Alistair shoots and gets it in*

Nighteye: Alistair wins immunity!

Alistair: I needed it!

Nighteye: Congratulations Alistair you are safe from Tribal Council tonight. For everyone else someone will be going home. I will see you at Tribal Council tonight. Head back to camp.

_Arcane Tribe Day 30_

*Veronica's alliance meets*

Veronica: Well since Alistair won immunity that means Shinx is going home. I hate to do it but she was on the other tribe.

Kasumi: Easy vote.

Cass: Good.

Morrigan: I can't vote for Alistair I know. So this time I will vote with you guys.

Veronica: Good.

Eevee: I hate to vote out a friend.

Flareon: Shinx made it far. So you will see her in the jury.

Veronica: Okay so we have nothing to talk about now.

*Cass and Morrigan leave*

Veronica: Good now we have a choice. Either Morrigan or Cass.

Eevee: We aren't voting Shinx out?

Veronica: If we don't come up with a consensus.

Veronica's Confession: One of three people will be going home tonight. Cass for being negative and disloyal. Morrigan for…doing Morrigan stuff. Or Shinx for being on the other tribe.

*The alliance broke up as Eevee and Flareon went to Shinx*

Flareon: You don't need to use your idol tonight.

Shinx: Really?

Flareon: Yeah just keep it with you.

Flareon's Confession: I love Shinx like a daughter and I want her to keep the idol until she needs it. I do believe she is safe but then again Veroncia could have been trying to split the votes and really target Shinx anyways so who knows.

Shinx: So who are we taking out?

Flareon: We are taking out…

Shinx's Confession: I do believe Flareon because of her promise she made a long time ago. If she doesn't keep her word then she doesn't get my vote. Simple as that. I do plan on using the hidden immunity idol at some point but not right now.

*Flaroen and Eevee leave and Shinx goes over to Alistair*

Shinx: Well I think I am safe without using the idol.

Alistair: Really?

Shinx: Yeah.

Alistair: That is fantastic.

Shinx: Just keep it down.

Alistair: Okay.

Alistair's Confession: Well we are putting a lot of faith in Flareon to get us farther into the game. With only two of us all we have is faith and if Shinx does get voted out she said the idol will be mine.

*Morrigan and Cass were relaxing before the vote*

Morrigan: So who are you voting for?

Cass: Probably Veronica although it might be Flareon or Eevee again.

Morrigan: I see. Not going to pack either?

Cass: I see why not.

Morrigan: I know we are both safe.

Morrigan's Confession: Why pack if neither of us will be voted out? We will survive this Tribal Council easily. Unless the others plotted something against us then they will burn when they get to the jury camp.

_Tribal Council #10_

Nighteye: Welcome Arcane Tribe I will bring in the jury…Randy, Lily, and Lucario voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Alistair you won immunity…did you feel like you need it?

Alistair: Yes, if I did not have this then I surely would have been voted out since I am the second strongest here.

Morrigan: You got lucky.

Alistair: I beat you.

Morrigan: A trained monkey could have made that shot.

Alistair: But I did make it.

Morrigan: You survived this one but you will not survive the next one.

Alistair: Unless I keep winning immunity.

Nighteye: Morrigan, some things were said during reward. Did you take offense to anything?

Morrigan: Mistakenly controlling the game I felt offended. I haven't tried to control the game at all.

Flareon: You were in our alliance at one point. That's why me, Eevee, and Jud gave you the votes.

Veronica: Morrigan's votes were from you?

Flareon: Yes.

Veronica: So who voted for me?

Cass: I did.

Nighteye: Cass, were you angry at some of the things said?

Cass: Well no duh. I felt a lot of that stuff is untrue of what the say.

Nighteye: Like being lazy.

Cass: Yeah.

Veronica: We can talk in circles about this all night. We've argued it many times.

Cass: I don't feel like I am lazy.

Kasumi: There is a permanent butt spot where she plants herself. If she did not need to sleep I would consider her a vegetable.

Cass: What?

Kasumi: You heard me.

Nighteye: Jud why did you choose Eevee to go on the reward with you?

Jud: Well I figured she would like it because her story was saddening about her trainer being abusive.

Cass: Jud that is a load of *beep*

Eevee: It is not.

Cass: Yes it is.

Jud: She has yet to lie to me why would she?

Cass: Because she is playing the cute card and manipulating you.

Eevee: I am not.

Cass: Jud wake up and think for yourself for once. Eevee is manipulating you.

Jud: I don't think she is.

Flareon: She has a scar on her leg from when her trainer beat her with a block of wood.

Cass: I did not see it.

Flareon: It's covered with fur.

Cass: How did you see it?

Flareon: As a mother I can spot scars, bruises, and cuts easily.

Cass: Well I am not a mother.

Morrigan: Cass, I can read people sometimes and I do believe Eevee is telling the truth.

Alistair: Wow you complimented someone.

Morrigan: Shut up Alistair.

Nighteye: So Veronica how are you voting tonight?

Veronica: Simple, with my alliance.

Nighteye: It is time to vote, Alistair you are up first.

*Alistair votes*

*Shinx votes*

*Flareon votes*

*vote hidden*

Flareon: Sorry but you dug your own grave.

*Eevee votes*

*Jud votes*

*Veronica votes*

*Kasumi votes*

*Cass votes*

**Veronica**

Cass: Between you and Eevee I felt that you were more annoying this time…just barely though.

*Morrigan votes*

**Shinx**

Morrigan: Shinx, you are cute and remind me of animals but Alistair just had to win immunity.

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *Nighteye gets the urn* Anyone using the hidden immunity idol? *No one moves* Okay first vote…

**Shinx**

**Veronica**

*Veronica's is shocked*

**Kasumi**

**Kasumi**

**Cass**

**Cass**

Cass: What?

**Kass**

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor…

**Cass **

Nighteye: No need to read the last vote.

Cass: Wow, you guys just want to give those two a win I see. Well I hope you all get rained on tonight.

*Cass leaves*

Nighteye: Another good blindside. This one did not even expect one vote. Head back to camp.

**Cass's Final Words: I can't believe they voted me out. I trusted Veronica and if she wants to be that way I have a few words for her when she makes the finals. I really don't want anyone to win. **

Voted for Cass: Veronica, Eevee, Jud, Flareon, Kasumi

Voted for Kasumi: Alistair, Shinx

Voted for Veronica: Cass

Voted for Shinx: Morrigan

Next time on Survivor…two tribal councils in two days. Morrigan now on the outside tries to join the Dragon Alliance. And during an immunity challenge a family member threatens another contestant and it gets so bad that Nighteye has to get physical.

Notes on the booted: Cass was purposely put as under the radar character. I had a couple of ideas for her in the beginning like going through withdraw and acting like Shane but I decided on the opposite of her being less crazy and less screen time and make room for the others in the tribe to have more development.


	11. Chapter 11

Video Game Survivor Panama Episode 11

Last time on Survivor…Cass and Morrigan's loyalty was questioned by Veronica. Meanwhile Shinx and Alistair opted to stay out of trouble as the other alliance bickered. Alistair won a close immunity challenge keeping him safe but his alliance partner Shinx was in danger. Before Tribal Council Veronica targeted either Cass or Morrigan while Flareon told Shinx not to use her idol just yet. In a 5-2-1-1 vote Cass was blindsided. 8 are left which two will be voted out next?

_Arcane Tribe Night 30_

*The tribe walked back into camp. Morrigan was visibly angry*

Morrigan: Again you guys left me in the dark.

Veronica: We did not leave you in the dark the first time.

Morrigan: You could of told me.

Veronica: Weren't you close with Cass?  
>Morrigan: No, she annoyed me.<p>

**Morrigan's Confession: I know when I am at the bottom of my alliance and when Veronica did not tell me that Cass was going it did not take a genius to know that I am completely screwed once Alistair and Shinx are gone. I need to make a huge move. **

Morrigan: Do you know what? Screw it.

*Morrigan walks away*

Veronica: Morrigan! Come back!

Flareon: Well…she did not take that well.

Kasumi: Good riddance.

**Veronica's Confession: Morrigan turned her back on me. She had one chance to come back and she blew it. So good bye Morrigan. **

*Morrigan goes up to Shinx and Alistair*

Morrigan: Listen I will only talk to Shinx so Alistair shoo.

Alistair: Fine.

*Alistair walks away*

Shinx: Yes?

Morrigan: I would like to join your alliance.

Shinx: Welcome aboard.

Morrigan: I want Veronica gone.

Shinx: Well it is still five against three.

Morrigan: You wouldn't happen to have a hidden immunity idol with you?

Shinx: No.

**Shinx's Confession: Morrigan came up to me and Alistair wanting to join our alliance…I am very hesitant though since she did play two alliances aginast each other and she is very unpredictable. So I did not tell her about my idol. **

Shinx: Just don't argue with Alistair.

Morrigan: Fine.

_Arcane Tribe Day 31_

*Morrigan gets up early and makes up a rice and bean breakfast. She splits the servings between each person and spits in Veronica's*

Morrigan: Leave me on the outside I see.

Eevee: You know you shouldn't be doing that.

Morrigan: What are you going to do about it runt?

Eevee: I could tell Veronica.

Morrigan: I have way to stop you.

Eevee: How?

Morrigan: I could burn off your fur.

Eevee: No!

Morrigan: What?

Eevee: You do that and I will get Shinx and Flareon to do a Thunder Flamethrower on you.

Morrigan: Huh?

Eevee: A thunder shock Flamethrower I heard it hurts a lot.

**Eevee's Confession: Morrigan is not a nice person. She was spitting in Veronica's rice and beans. I mean who would do that? It's not nice. **

Veronica: What's cooking?

Morrigan: Rice and beans.

Veronica: Smells good.

Morrigan: I have the portions split up already.

*Veronica grabs her plate as Eevee whispers to her*

Eevee: Don't eat it. Morrigan split in it.

Veronica: Ewwww. 

**Veronica's Confession: I was about to eat the food and Eevee walked over and told me that Morrigan spit in my food. So I was pissed and wanted to confront her. **

Veronica: Morrigan!

Eevee: Don't make a scene.

*The rest of the tribe awoke*

Morrigan: What? Are your beans overcooked? Oh I am sorry your royal highness.

Veronica: You spit in my food.

Morrigan: No I did not.

Veronica: You spit in it. Eevee told me.

Eevee: Umm I am going to run before Morrigan hurts me.

*Eevee runs*

Morrigan: She is lying. How dare you accuse me!

Veronica: Who else's food did you spit in?

Morrigan: No one elses.

Veronica: So you spit in mine.

**Morrigan's Confession: I swear Eevee is more cunning then people give her credit. She probably doesn't even know it either but this is not over.**

*The others are in the shelter*

Alistair: Great more fighting.

Shinx: It's been like this since we merged and I thought Shannon was bad.

Flareon: Yeah.

**Flareon's Confession: Morrigan is walking drama for us. She pitting alliances against other and causing so many fights. I really want her gone and I have to get Veronica to vote out Morrigan although looking at what is happening I think Veronica wants her gone. **

Jud: So I am guess we are all voting her out?

Shinx: Don't ask me. I am not in your alliance.

**Alistair's Confession: I am glad that others are seeing what I have been experiencing around Morrigan. Her verbal abuse and pranks are angering others. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 31_

Nighteye: Come on in guys! Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will have you going through an obstacle course. It will start with a small maze where you have to find the end. Followed by going under and over logs. Swimming out to the ocean and onto a platform where you will grab a bag of puzzle pieces and have them assembled. First person done wins immunity but there is a twist…you will be blindfolded when you do the challenge and the people who will do the calling and the puzzle will be your friends and family.

Alistair: Alright!

Flareon: Yes!

Jud: Awesome!

Nighteye: If you win immunity you can take your family member back to camp where they will observe the tribal council. Okay, Alistair here is your leader Duncan.

*Duncan appears*

Duncan: Hello Alistair.

Alistair: I thought you were dead!

Duncan: Not in this game.

Nighteye: Shinx here is your friend Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Shinx: My old friend!

Pikachu: Pika pi!

Shinx: He can't speak English?

Nighteye: Apperently.

Shinx: Well I can understand him.

Nighteye: Jud here is former ally Marty!

Jud: I was expecting my mother!

Marty: No your mother wanted someone with experience to help you in the challenge. I am surprised you made it this far again.

Nighteye: Flareon here is your daughter Glaceon.

Glaceon: Mother!

Flareon: You evolved!

Glaceon: About a week ago!

Nighteye: Morrigan here is your mother Flemeth.

Morrigan: Oh great. Why not just shoot me.

Flemeth: Well at least you aren't a true disappointment to me.

Nighteye: Veronica here is Craig back from loser's lodge since we could not contact any friends or family.

Craig: Good to be back.

Veronica: I was alone since I left the Brotherhood of Steel.

Nighteye: Kasumi here is Shepard.

Kasumi: Shepard!

Nighteye: Male version.

Shepard: Hi Kasumi. I see that you haven't stolen everything.

Kasumi: Not yet. I am working on it.

Nighteye: *sighs* Eevee?

Eevee: Yes?

Nighteye: I am…

Trainer: Eevee! You *beep*ing little bitch! You ran away from me!

Eevee: Oh no!

Nighteye: I learned about this right before you guys arrived.

Trainer: Quit the game and get your ass over here! I will beat the *beep* out of you!

Eevee: Not him! Please not him.

*Eevee backed away*

Flareon: Don't treat her like that!

Jud: Yeah!

Trainer: Oh look!

*The Trainer was a big guy with a bald head*

Trainer: A stupid surfer *beep*er and a Flareon!

Veronica: You get away from Eevee!

Trainer: Hello! Look at you! *He sees Morrigan* And you.

Glaceon: You touch anyone I will freeze you!

Trainer: I brought my Charizard and Electabuzz with me!

Alistair: You hurt anyone I will make you pay!

Duncan: I don't have my swords but I can hurt you.

Trainer: Oh you guys are all pieces of *beep*

**Eevee's Confession: Why! Why did the producers bring the one person who I never want to see again? I was so scared I couldn't move. **

Trainer: Eevee get out here!

Eevee: N…no.

Trainer: What!

Eevee: No. I will not.

Trainer: You dare defy me! I am your trainer!

Kausmi: You beat her.

Trainer: She deserves it.

Shinx: No Pokémon deserves to be beaten. What did she do to you?

Trainer: Be weak. Eevee's are weak.

*The Trainer takes out a knife*

Nighteye: Whoa! Put that away!

Trainer: Oh so the fur*beep* thinks he's better than me.

Nighteye: *beep* this.

*Nighteye grabs the Trainer's arm and breaks it then slams his fist into the Trainer's head knocking him out*

Nighteye: Enough! *Beep*ing producers on getting this guy out here.

**Nighteye's Confession: I maybe the host but I am not going to stand bye and watch that *beep*hole attack the contestants. Knife or not I was prepared to fight him. I fought people who had Redeemers which are like a mini nuke. So a knife is not going to do *beep* to me. Especially when I survived direct hits from rockets.**

Nighteye: Eevee…I am sorry but you will not be competing in this challenge. Instead you will be immune.

Eevee: Thank you…I need to sit down I am…a little shaken.

*Trainer's body is dragged off as Eevee lies down on the bench shaking*

Nighteye: I guess we can start…survivors ready…go!

*The friends started to direct the survivors through the maze*

Duncan: Alistair start keep going!

Glaceon: Mother just run straight!

Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu pika pi!

Nighteye: Everyone traveling the maze!

Craig: Veronica go straight 5 feet then turn left!

Nighteye: Craig leading Veronica very well.

Morrigan: Mother where am I?

Flemeth: Just keep going.

Nighteye: Morrigan is off the course!

Marty: Now umm go 20 degrees…

Jud: 20 degrees? Just tell me left or right?

Nighteye: Jud seems lost.

*Flareon and Veronica exits the maze*

Nighteye: Veronica and Flareon are moving to the logs!

Craig: It's over under over!

Glaceon: Jump over!

*Flareon falls over the log*

Glaceon: Whoops.

Duncan: Alistair you are almost out. Just head right!

*Alistair runs into a wall*  
>Duncan: Your other right.<p>

Nighteye: Alistair is almost out.

*Alistair leaves the maze*

Nighteye: Alistair heading towards the logs!

Shepard: Kasumi go right!

*Kasumi leaves the maze*

Nighteye: Kasumi heading towards the logs!

*Veronica and Alistair make quick work of the logs*

Nighteye: Take off your blindfolds Veronica and Alistair and swim to grab the pieces!

*Veronica and Alistair swim out as Shinx exits the maze*

Nighteye: Flareon is at the water.

Flareon: Oh crap.

Glaceon: Don't be afraid!

*Flareon starts to swim as Alistair is first back and hands the pieces to Duncan*

Nighteye: Duncan is starting on the puzzle.

Alistair: Come on Duncan.

*Veronica and Flareon swim back and hand their puzzle pieces off*

Nighteye: It is a three way duel here!

*Kasumi gets to the water and swims out*

Craig: Ok I think I know how to do this.

Glaceon: I will not fail you mother.

Duncan: This is tough.

Nighteye: Craig and Glaceon doing well. Duncan is struggling.

Craig: I think I got it!

Nighteye: Craig thinks he has it…he does Veronica wins immunity!

Veronica: Yes! Thank you Craig!

Nighteye: Veronica you are safe from the vote as well as Eevee. Now Veronica you have two choices…either you can keep Craig until the vote or give him up and lets two others be able to see their friends. Which is it?

Veronica: Sorry Craig but I want Duncan and Glaceon to see their survivor.

Nighteye: Ok, give a hug or handshake to your relatives Glaceon and Duncan you will join the tribe until Tribal Council where you will sit and observe. Head back to camp.

_Arcane Tribe Day 31_

*The tribe came back to camp*

**Veronica's Confession: I won immunity which means Morrigan can't get me out. So hopefully I can get my alliance to take her down instead. **

Veronica: Well Morrigan is going tonight.

Flareon: Okay.

Glaceon: So you are doing well mother?

Flareon: Yeah pretty much. Hopefully I can get past this tribal council. I don't know who Morrigan is targeting.

*Glaceon and Flareon walk to Jud and Eevee*

Flareon: How is she?

Jud: She is very shaken but she's okay.

Flareon: Good. Eevee don't worry we will protect you.

Eevee: Thanks.

**Glaceon's Confession: I am happy that my mother got this far into the game. Plus I learned that she is controlling the game. But she is also caring of others which is rare for someone is controlling the game. **

Flareon: We have two choices. We can vote out Morrigan or we could pull off a very good blinside.

Jud: Who do we have?

Flareon: Kasumi or Alistair.

Jud: Well Alistair is cool but Kasumi maybe a good target to take down. I mean she is following Veronica.

Flareon: Well we have to make a choice soon.

**Flareon's Confession: I love having my daughter here. I don't think she knew I could be in control of the game but I also have to watch myself now. If she realizes it being in camp for a couple of hours then who else could have realized it?**

*Shinx, Alistair, Morrigan, and Duncan were talking*

Shinx: So I am guessing Kasumi again?

Morrigan: Well it could be Kasumi or we could take out a power player and vote out Flareon.

Shinx: Umm you sure?

Morrigan: I am sure.

Alistair: Ok, so Flareon it is.

Duncan: This game is strange.

Alistair: You will get use to it.

**Alistair's Confession: It's been a long time since I have seen Duncan. Ever since he was killed. It's kind of the best reward I have ever been given to be honest.**

*Morrigan walks away*

Duncan: So you two are voting for Flareon?

Alistair: Not sure.

**Duncan's Confession: Alistair is all grown up I see. Well he was an adult last time I have seen him but he looks a little more tougher. I still rather see him lead than follow. A small cat like creature is leading which is very strange. **

_Tribal Council #11_

Nighteye: Welcome Arcane Tribe. Here is the jury…Randy, Lily, Lucario, and Cass voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Glaceon and Duncan are you surprised that your survivor has gone this far?

Glaceon: Yeah, I am proud that my mother did make it this far. I thought she would have gone in the pre merge due to the lack of hands.

Duncan: I am unfamiliar to this game but Alistair seems to be doing well for himself.

Nighteye: Okay, Morrigan it seems that in the challenge you and your mother had some communication problems.

Morrigan: I found out that she was directing me to a cliff. If I kept following her directions I would have fell.

Nighteye: Eevee, once again I apologize for having your trainer brought here. He was the producer's idea not mine. He had been arrested and is currently in jail being charged with assault, animal abuse, and animal neglect.

Eevee: It's okay…I guess. I am…just still scared and I am just nervous. At least I am immune.

Nighteye: Shinx, you still vulnerable?

Shinx: No, Alistair did not win so his neck maybe on the line.

Alistair: Even then I may not be going home since there has been quite a lot of drama in this tribe.

Nighteye: What is the drama?

Veronica: Morrigan spit in my food.  
>Morrigan: Eevee lies!<p>

Veronica: She has yet to lie.

Morrigan: That's what makes her perfect to lie.

Veronica: But you have lied all through the game.

Morrigan: Kasumi have I lied?

Kasumi: Yes.

Morrigan: Jud? Flareon?

Jud: Yes.

Flareon: Yes.

Nighteye: Kasumi you are unusually quiet. Why?

Kasumi: Well I am still a target and I am trying to lay low.

Shinx: Doesn't help if you tell everyone.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Alistair you are up first.

*Alistair votes*

*Shinx votes*

*vote hidden*

Shinx: This is for the best.

*Jud votes*

*Flareon votes*

*Eevee votes*

*Veronica votes*

**Morrigan**

Veronica: I should have never had trusted you.

*Kasumi votes*

*Morrigan votes*

**Flareon**

Morrigan: You are running this game and I will put a stop to it.

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *he gets the urn* First vote...

**Morrigan**

**Flareon**

**Kasumi**

**Kasumi**

**Morrigan**

**Morrigan**

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor and fifth member of our jury…

**Morrigan**

Morrigan: Well I guess you guys got me. Now to do some damage. Flareon is controlling the game. Veronica you are giving control to the people you are trying to get rid of. Eevee, please grow some courage. Alistair you are a coattail rider with no strategy in you once so ever.

*Morrigan leaves*

Nighteye: Ouch, well hopefully her finals words doesn't…well who am I kidding I hope it causes drama. Head back to camp.

**Morrigan's Final Words: I never cared about the money. I just wanted to cause some drama and pick on Alistair. Mission accomplished. **

_Arcane Tribe Night 31_

*The tribe is gathered around the fire*

Flareon: Well she did not take that kindly.

Veronica: Yeah, she called me a fool.

Alistair: See what I had to put up when she was part of the team I was on.

**Flareon's Confession: Well it seems Morrigan exposed my plan of playing two alliances aginast each other and now I have to do something to take out Veronica or Kasumi. **

Veronica: So are you protecting Alistair and Shinx?

Flareon: I felt they were more deserving than Cass and Morrigan but we need to eliminate them.

Kasumi: Well Alistair is good at immunity but Shinx is smarter.

Flareon: What makes you think that?

Kasumi: Simple, Alistair has done almost nothing. Shinx has been calling the shots. Alistair needs to lose just once to get out. And with Jud here Alistair will have competition.

**Kausmi's Confession: Flareon is the biggest threat here but if Shinx or Alistair makes it to the end they could beat any of us. They have a huge underdog story going on here and they have to go.**

*Shinx and Alistair are in the shelter*

Shinx: I am surprised we are still here.

Alistair: I know.

**Shinx's Confession: I am totally surprised no one decided just to vote off the two from the other tribe. I did not even have to use my idol. But I do feel like I need to use it soon. Because now everyone will look at me and Alistair as a threat. We don't fight with anyone left on this tribe and we work our butts off. **

Shinx: Right now we should just sit tight and see what happens during immunity.

Alistair: Good idea.

**Alistair's Confession: Morrigan was voted out and I could not be happier. I think she played the game to outlast me and she failed. So if I get voted out I won't care as much anymore. **

_Arcane Tribe Day 32_

Veronica: Tree mail! Another immunity!

Kasumi: Another one?

Veronica: Yeah.

**Kasumi's Confession: Two tribal councils in two days? This game is getting crazier but I know we are getting close to the end. Soon it will be the final 6 and it will be a fight to the finish.**

_Immunity Day 32_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will test your agility. A ball will shoot out and one at a time you will try to catch it. For the three Pokémon you will try to hit it with your paws. If you miss you are eliminated. Last person left wins immunity. Each round the order will be randomized. First round's order will be Kasumi, Jud, Shinx, Flareon, Alistair, Eevee, and Veronica. Kasumi take a spot at the starting line.

Kasumi: Ready.

Nighteye: Go!

*Kasumi runs out as a ball is shot out. She easily catches it.

Nighteye: Kasumi stays in. Jud you are up.

*Jud runs out and a ball shoots out. Jud catches it*

Nighteye: Jud stays in. Shinx your turn.

*A ball shoots out. Shinx dives and just misses*

Nighteye: Sorry Shinx you have been eliminated. Take a seat on the bench.

*A ball shoots out for Flareon she runs out and trips as the ball lands somewhere else*

Flareon: Gahh.

Nighteye: You okay?

Flareon: Just my old injury acting up.

Nighteye: You've been eliminated. Alistair you are up.

*A ball shoots out and smacks Alistair in the face making him face dive into the ground*

Nighteye: Ouch. Best wipe out so far.

Alistair: Yeah, ow.

*Eevee runs out and gets the ball*

Nighteye: Eevee stays in! Veronica your turn.

*Veronica grabs the ball but stumbles making her drop it*

Nighteye: You did not catch it. Veronica you are out. After the first round it's Kasumi, Jud, and Eevee left. The order next round is Eevee, Jud, Kasumi. Eevee go!

*Eevee runs out and gets the ball*

Nighteye: Eevee stays in!

Eevee: Yay!

*Jud runs out and catches the ball*

Nighteye: Jud stays in! Kasumi go!

*Kasumi runs towards the ball but could not get there in time*

Nighteye: Kasumi you've been eliminated. Only Jud and Eevee are left. The order is Jud then Eevee. Jud go!

*Jud runs out and dives towards the ball. He catches it*

Nighteye: A spectacular dive! Eevee go!

*Eevee runs out and jumps to hit the ball but misses*

Nighteye: Eevee misses! Jud wins immunity for the third time!

Jud: Sweet.

Nighteye: Jud you are safe from the vote tonight. For the rest of you someone will go home. See you tonight.

**Jud's Confession: I always feel safer with the immunity necklace around me. I do feel vulnerable if I lose and with me being the best at challenges out here others could eliminate me because of me being physically fit and a former winner. **

_Arcane Tribe Day 32_

Veronica: So we have two choices…Shinx or Alistair. I believe Alistair is capable of going on an immunity run and getting to the finals.

Kasumi: But Shinx is the leader and she is sly.

Flareon: Lets decide quickly before those two come back from fetching water.

**Veronica's Confession: The choices tonight are either Shinx or Alistair. I have to commend them for going this far but their time is up. **

Kasumi: So hopefully no one will screw up.

Eevee: don't worry we know who to vote for.

**Kasumi's Confession: Morrigan and Cass are gone because they made a mistake and now we can't afford to lose anyone else. Although I am kind of worried that Flareon would take me and Veronica out but I could probably get them to eliminate Jud next time he loses immunity.**

*Flareon and Eevee walks into the jungle*

Eevee: So are we going to tell them?

Flareon: Yeah.

Eevee: So are we telling them the truth or lie to them and make them lose their idol?

Flareon: I am not sure.

**Flareon's Confession: I have two choices, tell Shinx the truth and she uses the idol to save herself. With that I would keep my word to her. If I lie they waste and idol and one of them goes home. I might have an easier time winning but I am not sure if it is worth it because I also want to be a good role model for my children and if I lie to Shinx who is like another daughter to me it would hurt my daughter's trust in me. **

*Flareon goes over to Shinx and whisper's the target in her ear*

Shinx: I got it. Thanks.

Flareon: No problem.

**Shinx's Confession: It looks like I will be using the idol tonight. I am not sure if Flareon is lying to me or not either and who to take out if I am successful. I have four targets to choose from but I will not eliminate Eevee so that is three. Veronica and Kasumi are strong and smart but Flareon is also a huge threat to win this game so I don't know what to do. **

Alistair: So I guess it will be a wild tribal council.

Shinx: Yes it will be.

Alistair: Good luck and hope we choose correctly.

Shinx: Me too.

**Alistair's Confession: I am putting my faith in Shinx right now. If she chooses correctly we stay in and possibly break up the alliance once and for all. If not well we are down to one and with no idol. **

_Tribal Council #12_

Nighteye: Welcome Arcane Tribe. I'll bring in the jury. Randy, Lily, Lucario, Cass, and Morrigan voted out of the last Tribal Council. So last two tribal councils someone form Pokémon Tribe went home. Alistair will it be the same result again?

Alistair: No not really. We lucked out twice and tonight our luck is over.

Nighteye: How about the possibility of a hidden immunity idol?

Shinx: We don't have one and if we did it would probably go to waste knowing our luck.

Nighteye: Veronica, how do you plan on getting to the final 3?

Veronica: I trust in my alliance and hopefully they won't backstab me.

Nighteye: Eevee, you had a scare yesterday. How are you feeling tonight?

Eevee: Well *she hesitates* I was pretty frightened but I do feel secure with my friends all here. If my trainer does somehow come back to get me I know that everyone here has my back.

Nighteye: Flareon, do you think you will continue any relationships with anyone here after the game?

Flareon: Of course. Jud, Eevee, Shinx, Alistair, Kasumi, Veronica…everyone here I have a good relationship with.

Nighteye: Kasumi do you think it is dangerous to be friends with everyone here?

Kasumi: Yes it is. If you have tom many friends you become a danger and might get voted out.

Flareon: Well I was just being honest.

Kasumi: So was I.

Nighteye: Shinx who is the most dangerous player here?

Shinx: Kasumi for being strategic and Flareon for her social game.

Nighteye: Jud, who are the biggest threats here?

Jud: To be honest Shinx and Alistair. If they get to the end they have an awesome underdog thing going here. I might be tempted to vote for them too if they make it to the end.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Alistair you are up first.

*Alistair votes*

*vote hidden*

Alistair: We believe you are holding the alliance together.

*Shinx votes*

*vote hidden*

Shinx: Nothing personal.

*Flareon votes*

*Eevee votes*

*Jud votes*

*Kasumi votes*

*Veronica votes*

Nighteye: I will read the votes…*he gets the urn*

Shinx: Umm Nighteye…I have an idol that I want to play.

*Shinx brings the idol up to Nighteye*

Nighteye: This indeed is the hidden immunity idol. All votes aginast Shinx are neglected.

Shinx: I hope they all voted for me.

Nighteye: First vote…

**Shinx **

Does not count.

Shinx: Yes!

**Shinx sorry**

Nighteye: Does not count

**Shinx**

Does not count

**Shinx**

Does not count either.

**Shinx**

Doesn't count. And two votes left.

**Veronica**

Veronica: What! *She is surprised*

Nighteye: Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor…and sixth member of our jury…

**Veronica**

Veronica: Wow…I am shocked. I really did not expect this.

*Veronica comes up with her torch*

Nighteye: Veronica two members of the tribe has spoken. *Nighteye snuffs Veronica's torch* It is time for you to go. *Veronica walks off*

Nighteye: Out of all the blindsides this season I have to say that was one of the better ones. I did not expect her to go. Head back to camp.

**Veronica's Final Words: Wow, I am still shocked about that idol. They had a 50% chance of using it correctly and I had a 25% chance of going. Wow, I hope Kasumi gets the end because she has my vote.**

Next time on Survivor. Kasumi calls out Flareon on being the mastermind. Alistair and Shinx goes on the offensive on trying to get Kasumi or Jud out. And one survivor is evacuated in a life threatening accident that shocks even the host.

Notes on the booted:

Morrigan- Originally I had her on the other tribe but seeing how one tribe is totally positive and the other is full of negative people I switched her with someone else so she could add some negativity to the tribe. I did this before choosing Cass's story.

Veronica- She was the narrator of the tribe to be honest. Not really interesting and I wanted her eliminated before the final six. In a way she reminded me of Beth from SFC 3.


	12. Chapter 12

Video Game Survivor Panama Episode 12 I am so fired

Last time on Survivor…Morrigan was upset at her alliance and join the Dragon Alliance. During immunity Eevee's trainer came in and threatened her and before the situation could get out of hand Nighteye knocked the trainer out. Veronica won immunity and Morrigan was voted out but not before she said some words to make everyone distrust each other. Jud won the second immunity challenge and it was between Shinx and Alistair but Flareon warned Shinx to use her idol and the plan seceded as Veronica was blindsided with two votes when Shinx's five votes made her immune. Six are left. Who will be evacuated today?

_Arcane Tribe Night 32_

Kasumi: Damn I did not expect that.

Jud: Me either.

Flareon: Who knew that she would use it on the one we were voting for.

**Flareon's Confession: Last Tribal Council I warned Shinx that we were voting for her so that she would use her idol. And she used it so Veronica got taken out. Next person going is Kasumi…unless we just want to get rid of Alistair. **

Kasumi: I need to lay down. Man three tribal council's in a row.

**Kasumi's Confession: I realized something. Cass got eliminated because Flareon suggested it. Morrigan got eliminated because Flareon suggested it and Veronica got eliminated because Flareon must have told her. Flareon is the one running this show! All three that were eliminated was from my alliance not hers. Oh my god.**

Shinx: That was too close.

Alistair: Good thing you listened to Flareon.

Shinx: I almost gave it to you.

**Shinx's Confession: Last Tribal Council I used my hidden immunity idol and got Veronica taken out. I felt that she was the glue holding the alliance together. Without her I hope they break apart. **

Alistair: Do you know what.

Shinx: What?

Alistair: I have a feeling that you have an alliance with Flareon.

Shinx: What? *Shinx looks shocked*

Alistair: And it's okay. Your alliance has gotten me farther. If you choose to stick with her I won't hold a grudge.

**Alistair's Confession: I can not be mad at Shinx for making an alliance with Flareon. Flareon saved my butt more than once and if I get voted out I get voted out. Final 5 or 6 is not bad out of 20. **

Shinx: Well I am trying to keep you here as long as possible.

Alistair: Well you got my vote.

Shinx: Thanks.

_Arcane Tribe Day 33_

*Eevee was with Shinx out in the jungle*

Eevee: I am surprised that it is day 33

Shinx: Me too. I thought I would have been a goner in the pre merge.

Eevee: Me too.

**Eevee's Confession: I am so excited! It is day 33 and I am still here! I wonder if I could win this thing. I know that Cass, Lucario, and Morrigan hate me but Lily might vote for me and Jud if he gets into the jury. I shouldn't think about the jury until I am in the finals. **

Eevee: If I go to the finals I want you there too.

Shinx: Same. It would be funny if you, me, and Flareon were in the finals.

Eevee: That would be cool!

**Shinx's Confession: If me, Flareon, and Eevee were in the finals it would be the first time three females and three from the same starting tribe were in the finals. Best part is I think all three of us has the same chance to win too. **

Shinx: Well, everything is going according to plan.

Eevee: I know.

**Eevee's Confession: In day 1 I was excited to be here but also pretty scared about what is to come. Now I feel that I have grown a lot. I am still not good at certain social situations but I am getting better. **

*Kasumi walks up to Flareon*

Kasumi: I know why our alliance is getting picked off.

Flareon: Why?

Kasumi: Because of you. It's your fault!

Flareon: What?

Kasumi: You have had a hand in every elimination. Cass's, Morrigan's, and Veronica's. So tell me. Am I next?

Flareon: No.

Kasumi: Bull.

**Flareon's Confession: I did lie to Kasumi but she had a right to be mad. She figured it out. But I will not admit it because they would have done the exact same thing to me. **

Kasumi: I am done playing your game.

Flareon: What game? We screwed up three times. It could have happened to any alliance.

Kasumi: I know it was you.

Flareon: Stop being paranoid.

**Kasumi's Confession: I blew up on Flareon because I know I am next. Screw this I am joining up with Alistair and Shinx they might give me a chance. **

*Kasumi goes up to Shinx*

Kasumi: I want to force a tie next Tribal Council.

Shinx: Umm okay. Who do you want out?

Kasumi: Flareon.

Shinx: I can see what I can do.

Kasumi: Thank you.

**Shinx's Confession: Kasumi wants Flareon out but Kasumi does not seem to realize that I am WITH Flareon. I am not going to tie to get Flareon out…maybe to get someone else out but not her or Eevee. **

_Arcane Tribe Day 34_

Jud: Oh man my first season of survivor was awesome. Within the first minutes of coming to camp I got attacked by little things. Haha Shannon thought I was an idiot.

Eevee: You were faking it right?

Jud: Yeah, I did. The thing that attacked me was real but I knew that I was going to be a huge challenge threat so I acted like an idiot.

Eevee: But not this game.

Jud: No, I am pretty much here to have fun and maybe try for the million.

**Eevee's Confession: In most of my time here I have hung out with Jud. I trust him like Flareon so he's kind of like my best buddy along with Flareon and Shinx. **

Eevee: Well try because why come here if you don't try.

Jud: True.

**Jud's Confession: I like being with Eevee I think she see's me as the trainer she never had. Which is sad. I hope she finds a new trainer. **

_Reward Challenge Day 34_

Nighteye: Welcome to reward. Today's challenge will have you in that large area with wooden pieces to it. Whenever you move you flip a piece over. When you have no more moves left you are out. And the reward is something that everyone can enjoy. The reward is a feast but what you get is depending on how you place. If you are the last one left you get the best meal. If you are last you get the worst meal. We go in an order randomized. It will be Eevee, Kasumi, Jud, Shinx, Flareon, and Alistair. Eevee you are up first.

*Everyone takes their positions and Eevee moves left, Kausmi moves forwards, Jud moves right, Shinx and Flareon moves forward, and Kasumi moves left*

Nighteye: Okay that was the first turn. It may seem easy but it's going to get a lot more.

*Sometime later Flareon found herself in a tight spot*

Flareon: Uh oh.

Nighteye: Flareon only has a couple of moves left.

*A turn later*

Flareon: My last piece.

*Flareon flips over her last piece*

Nighteye: Flareon is out. Take a seat on the bench. Jud and Eevee might be in trouble later but that could be prevented.

*A few moves later Shinx cuts Alistair off*

Alistair: Hey!

Shinx: Sorry.

Nighteye: Alistair you are out. Take a seat on the bench. Only four are left and space is very limited.

*A couple of turns later Jud and Eevee are trapped*

Nighteye: Jud you have one move.

*Jud flips over his last piece and walks off.*

Nighteye: Jud is out. Only Eevee, Kasumi, and Shinx are left. Eevee might go next. Kasumi and Shinx however have plenty of space.

*Eevee flips over her last piece*

Nighteye: Eevee is out. So Kasumi how tough is this game?

Kasumi: I've played games like this before. *She flips over a piece*

Nighteye: Shinx, same question.

Shinx: I never played this game. *She flips over a piece getting closer to Kasumi*

Nighteye: Shinx is trying to pull a move.

*Kasumi flips over a piece trying to avoid Shinx but Shinx cuts her off*

Nighteye: Kasumi only has a few moves left.

*Kasumi flips over the rest of her pieces*

Nighteye: Shinx wins reward!

Shinx: Yes!

Nighteye: Everyone congratulations you will board a boat which will take you to a nice house. Not only will you get meals but you will get a bed to sleep on.

Alistair: Why?

Nighteye: Well each bed is also based on how you did.

Alistair: But why?

Nighteye: Because I felt like it. I am given a little bit of control of the rewards too. Ask another question and I am putting a spider mine in your bed.

Alistair: I'll shut up now.

_Reward Day 34_

*All six Survivors takes a seat at a table*

Nighteye: Shinx for winning reward you get a 2 pound steak, potatoes, as much to drink as you want, and desert.

Shinx: Oh wow!

**Shinx's Confession: Wow, I never expected a steak that is almost as big as me! I don't think I could eat all of this. **

Nighteye: Kasumi you get a big plate of spaghetti and beer.

Kausmi: Alright!

Nighteye: Eevee, you get half a pizza and a cold soda.

Eevee: Neat!

Nighteye: Jud you get a sandwich with a warm soda.

Jud: I can live with that.

Nighteye: Alistair you get a bowl of mixed nuts, coconut, and a glass of clean water.

Alistair: Not bad.

Nighteye: And Flareon for coming in last you get two fish heads and boiled water from the lake.

**Flareon's Confession: Great I have fish heads. Ewwwww. But at the same time I am glad some of the less stronger players could place well. Still fish heads are gross. **

*They all started to eat*

Shinx: Best meal I ever had.

Jud: What do you eat mainly?

Shinx: Berries mostly. Sometimes bugs. Kind of hard when most bugs are as big as me.

Jud: I see.

**Jud's Confession: I am a little jealous of Shinx's meal. She has this huge steak and I get this sandwich. Which is good, I am not really complaining since she won fair and square.**

Kasumi; This spaghetti is delicious. Who needs a steak?

**Kasumi's Confession: I kind of want to get the others to feel a little jealous. I need to get them to show some negativity here. So if I brag about it, it could show there negative side. Not like it will hurt me anymore. I already might be going next.**

Nighteye: How was your meals?

Kasumi: Best meal ever. I am so full.

Shinx: I can't finish mine. Can I give it to the others?

Nighteye: No.

Flareon: Fish heads are icky.

Nighteye: Well you want to see your sleeping area's?

Everyone: Yes?

Nighteye: Shinx you get this King Sized bed with as much blankets and pillows as you need.

Shinx: YES! Comfy bed.

Nighteye: Kasumi you get this regular sized bed with a couple of blankets and pillows.

Kasumi: Cool.

Nighteye: Eevee you get a cot with one blanket and pillow.

Eevee: Not bad.

Nighteye: Jud you get a couch.

Jud: Sweet. Just like I always wanted.

Nighteye: Alistair you get a sleeping bag.

Alistair: I've slept in stuff like that before.

**Alistair's Confession: I've slept in the cold with just a fire and sleeping bag. This is nothing. **

Nighteye: And Flareon you get the floor.

Flareon: I've slept on the floor many times.

*Their were two beds in a room. Shinx and Kausmi in one room, Jud and Eevee in another, Alistair and Flareon in the last.*

Shinx: This is so nice.

Kasumi: I miss beds. So did you think about my offer?

Shinx: I rather target Jud because he is an immunity threat. He won immunity three times. Plus he helped your tribe win a lot.

Kasumi: True. Flareon is also a threat in the challenges.

Shinx: But we have Alistair.

**Shinx's Confession: I am going to make a move in this game. Although I won't target Flareon instead I am targeting Jud because he wasn't part of the final 3 deal. After Jud is gone I can target Kasumi. **

Kasumi: So you ever stolen anything?

Shinx: Umm I stole from people's picnic's before although most hand me food because I am cute.

Kasumi: So you have a devious side.

Shinx: Yeah pretty much. It's the cute ones you need to worry about.

Kasumi: So true.

**Kasumi's Confession: I've underestimated Shinx. She is a threat in this game. She may look cute and innocent but she is a player. I mean she survived the pre merge despite going to almost every tribal council and she had the hidden immunity idol. You can't beat that.**

*Alistair and Flareon were talking*

Flareon: So how come you aren't a leader?

Alistair: Well I just am not a leader. Leaders are born not made.

Flareon: Well I followed orders all my life and I never led anything.

Alistair: Like I said born.

Flareon: Actually I never planned on leading. I just stepped into the role. Being a leader is more than being born with it. You need to learn the skills. I guess all that TV I watched when healing from my injury taught me some skills.

Alistair: Well I was supposed to be King after my half brother died.

Flareon: You? King?

Alistair: I am not comfortable with it. And I don't want to be a leader.

Flareon: So are you rich?

Alistair: No, I am a gray warden who was raised in a rich family but I don't have much money myself.

**Flareon's Confession: I like Alistair a lot. It's rare to see him and Shinx apart so I liked spending some time with him. **

Flareon: So what does it take to be a gray warden?

Alistair: Drink the blood of a darkspawn…most don't live through it.

Flareon: Ouch.

**Alistair's Confession: I am the emperor's half brother which gives me heir to the throne but seriously…I don't want to be emperor. To much responsibility. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 35_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. You all liked your reward?

Everyone: Yes!

Nighteye: Today's challenge will have you go up a series of ladders to retrieve five bags on different levels. In order to get the bags you need to answer a question if you get it wrong you have to come down and burn the cloth that you get. Once you have all five bags head back down and complete your puzzle. First person to complete their puzzle wins immunity. Ok, lets gets started.

*Everyone takes their positions*

Nighteye: Survivor's ready…go!

*Everyone runs to the ladders. Jud gets their first and goes to the first level.

Jud: Who is the only survivor to be voted out with every vote. Gir or Claptrap…Gir!

*Jud opens the box*

Jud: Yes I am right.

Nighteye: Jud has his first puzzle bag!

*Kasumi gets to the second floor*

Kasumi: Who was the first winner? Kane or Eli…Kane!

*Kasumi grabs her bag*

Nighteye: Kasumi gets her first bag!

*Alistair gets the third level*

Alistair: Which former survivor played the most fake hidden immunity idols…Russell or Jon…Jon…damn!

*Alistair takes the piece of cloth as Eevee runs into the third level*

Nighteye: Alistair is wrong.

Shinx: How many final 3's have their been…hmm.

Eevee: Russell! Yes!

*Eever grabs the bag and gets on the ladder but a rung breaks sending Eevee into a bamboo pole*

Nighteye: Oh my god!

Eevee: AHHHHHHH

**Alistair's Confession: I head this shriek and I look over and there is all this blood!**

*A bamboo pole impaled Eevee's shoulder and she was bleeding badly*

Nighteye: Oh *beep* I am so fired.

Flareon: EEVEE! No!

Eevee: It hurts!

Nighteye: Stay calm and don't move. Alistair hold her down!

*Alistair holds a crying Eevee down*

Alistair: Don't move.

Eevee: Make the hurting stop.

*Everyone comes down*

Shinx: No! Eevee!

*Medics come in quickly*

Medic: We need to cut the bamboo pole. Hold Eevee down. We don't want her to get anymore injured. She lost a lot of blood.

*The medic's removed the bamboo pole and give Eevee some painkillers.*

Eevee: I…I am tired and weak.

Kasumi: Just stay calm. You will be fine.

Medic: Her pulse is fading fast! Get a stretcher and a chopper in fast!

Eevee: Please don't leave me!

Flareon: *holding back her tears* Don't fall asleep Eevee! Don't die.

*A chopper comes in as the medics get Eevee on the stretcher*

Medic: Lets go! Lets not lose her.

**Flareon's Confession: Eevee was my friend and ally…losing her…and the possibility of her not making it…I can't think of what I might do. This game is not worth it if she dies. **

*Flareon and Shinx were crying as Jud was rubbing their heads*

Jud: She will be fine.

**Jud's Confession: Eevee grew a lot since day one and she had a chance of making it to the end. She had a hidden immunity idol. But a stupid injury took her out. **

Nighteye: Eevee's condition will be updated to you later. There will be no immunity and no tribal council…head back to camp.

**Kasumi's Confession: I hate to sound like I wanted the injury but this does open up opportunities. Eevee had a relationship with Jud and with her gone Jud is now vulnerable. **

_Arcane Tribe Day 35_

*The tribe came back to camp depressed*

Jud: I did not want her to go.

Alistair: What stinks was she fell from the same ladder I used.

Kasumi: But you did not step on the rung that broke.

Shinx: *sighs* I guess all we do now is do what we normally do and wait for Nighteye.

**Shinx's Confession: Eevee is gone and she was my best friend out here but now it does leave an opening for me to take control of this game for once. **

*Kasumi walks with Shinx*

Kasumi: So am I with you guys?

Shinx: Yeah.

**Kasumi's Confession: Eevee provided me with an opportunity to get back at Flareon. Flareon took out my allies and now I will do the same to her. First Jud then her. **

Kasumi: I want Jud gone first. He's too much of a challenge threat.

Shinx: I know. Flareon is good but she hasn't won anything yet.

Kasumi: Good then the boot order has been established.

Shinx: What about the last challenge?

Kasumi: I jumped off voluntarily. Next time I won't.

**Shinx's Confession: Since the beginning I have been an underdog in the minority. In Pokémon tribe up until Tribal Council it was just me and Eevee. In Dragon Tribe it was me and Randy. In Arcane Tribe it was me and Alistair. Yet I have managed to survive every single tribal council despite being a constant target. **

Kasumi: Lets hope Jud loses.

Shinx: Yeah.

**Kausmi's Confession: My plan when I get into the final three is get the votes of Cass, Morrigan, and Veronica. That is three right there. I weighed my options and I feel I have a better shot aginast Shinx and Alistair than Flareon and Jud.**

*The other three were back at camp*

Alistair: Well only four more days.

Flareon: Yeah. And only five of us left.

**Alistair's Confession: I know that I have been riding coattails my entire time here but I also had a really good social game and I might make a couple of moves before the final tribal council if stuff goes my way.**

Jud: Good luck guys.

**Jud's Confession: Losing my closest ally won't hurt my moral. Eevee played a good game and now I have to win again for her. I just need to win the last two and I am in the finals. **

**Flareon's Confession: My only hope is to take out Kasumi since she will be gunning for me. I still have Jud and I've protected Shinx so she should be on my side. I feel bad losing Eevee I promised to take her to the finals. **

*Nighteye rides over to the beach in a boat*

Nighteye: Okay I am here with an update on Eevee.

Flareon: Is she alright?

Nighteye: She will be fine. She will be in the jury although weak she will make a full recovery.

Jud: Whew.

Alistair: That is a relief.

Nighteye: You will compete for immunity in two days. Good luck.

*Nighteyegot back on the boat and rode off into the sunset*

**Eevee's Final Words: I don't regret anything. I came into the game unsure but excited to be somewhere new and despite meeting mean people like Morrigan, Mewtwo, and Cass I learned to stand up for myself and if I was asked again I would do this. **

Next time on Survivor five people remain as immunity has never been this important.

Shinx: The underdog

Alistair: The friendly coattail rider

Jud: The muscle

Flareon: The strategic mother

Kasumi: The thief

One of these will win the million. 2 immunity challenges, 3 tribal councils, 1 survivor.

Notes on the booted: Eevee was the first character this season that I planned her story. Her story was based on a few friends who had a horrible past of abuse and somehow grew from it. I did not want to take her out until the merge but by the time I found a good place to eliminate her no one would vote for her so I had to injure her. Overall I liked her character a lot despite a few people. (My *cough* loyal *cough* readers) :P hated her or disliked her. I don't know since only like one person ever reviews my season. Unlike most OTTP contestants Eevee was different since most of my OTTP contestants were comic relief. Eevee wasn't.


	13. Chapter 13

Video Game Survivor Panama Finale

35 days ago 20 Survivors landed on Panama to start a new adventure. Immediately tensions mounted as Arcade was the first victim after targeted Craig. Mewtwo was next after trying to get Eevee to quit. The tribes switched into two tribes. Pokémon and Dragon. Dragon Tribe lost challenge after challenge as Hermit, Sten, Shannon, Craig, and Randy were voted off and Laura quit while Pokémon Tribe only lost Great Oak and Lily. The tribes soon merged as the rest of Dragon Tribe seemed to be in trouble when Lucario was voted out but Cass, Morrigan, and Veronica were all taken out in a plot by Flareon. During the immunity challenge Eevee was injured and was evacuated. Now only five are left.

Alistair- A strong physical player who refuses to lead but instead follows and has a strong social game.

Flareon- A mother who took control during the merge and blindsided Mewtwo, Cass, and Veronica.

Jud- A physical player who has an excellent social game and is trying to keep the target off of him.

Kasumi- She caused some trouble when she stole items from Dragon tribe but since then took the target off her back only to have it come back to her in the final 6.

Shinx- She was in the minority alliance all threw out the game and went to Tribal Council more than any player left in the game.

One of these five will be crowned the million dollar winner. Who will it be?

_Arcane Tribe Day 36_

*Kasumi was the first one awake as she went to get treemail and found a basket. She brought it back to camp*

Kasumi: We have food!

Jud: Seriously?

Shinx: I am starving!

Flaroen: Me too.

**Kasumi's Confession: its day 36 and I am in trouble. I am going to do a lot of ass kissing to get Shinx to come to my side. I don't want to leave when I am this close to winning. **

Jud: It's not much to be honest.

**Jud's Confession: We had a feast but it was like a small meal. We got bread, slices of meat and a small bag of chips. Oh yeah and soda. **

Kasumi: To the final five.

Flareon: Final five!

**Flaroen's Confession: I have two options. Take out Kausmi or I could go back on my word and take out Shinx. I do want to win but I also want to play nice and fair. **

Alistair: Well hopefully none of us will hold a grudge.

Flareon: I won't.

Shinx: Me either. I would not be surprised if I am next. I've been a target for a long time.

**Shinx's Confession: I am surprised that I am still here. The weak ones that are on a losing tribe never stay in and yet here I am. **

*The tribe finished the meal and did their chores as Kasumi went with Alistair*

Kasumi: So if you stay with me you are guaranteed to be in the final 3.

Alistair: I know but Flareon watched out for us.

Kasumi: Not Jud.

Alistair: But he's a monster in immunity.

Kasumi: True but if he doesn't win he is vulnerable.

**Alistair's Confession: Kasumi keeps coming up to me and Shinx about voting out Jud…I am not sure if I want to betray him but I want to win. A million silvers can go far for me. Maybe even my sister will like me. **

Kasumi: So you have a sister?

Alistair: Yeah but she hates me. She thinks I am some guy who flaunts his wealth around and all I wanted to do was to get to know here.

_Arcane Tribe Day 37_

*Kasumi was off with Flareon and Jud*

Flareon: So are you still with us?

Kasumi: Yes I am. If Shinx or Alistair get to the final 3 they could easily win it.

Flareon: I know.

Jud: So Alistair first since he is stronger.

Flareon: Correct.

**Flareon's Confession: I have two options. Take out Alistair and Shinx back to back or take out Kasumi. Shinx and Kasumi both could win the game so I have to figure out who to take out after immunity.**

Flareon: Just so you know. I told Shinx that we were taking out Alistair. She must have figured out our bluff.

Kasumi: Really?

Flareon: Yeah.

**Jud's Confession: Since we lost Eevee we now have to get Kasumi's trust back with us. So Flareon told her that she told Shinx that Alistair was going. Not sure if she believed us or not. **

Kasumi: Well I believe you.

Flaroen: Thanks.

**Kasumi's Confession: I am stuck in the middle between two alliances. Do I avenge my alliance and take out Flareon or do I stay loyal and take out Shinx and Alistair?**

*Shinx and Alistair are back at camp*

Shinx: If we go back to back it was one hell of a run.

Alistair: Yeah, I thought we were going to be 9th and 8th.

Shinx: Yeah, getting this far is a feat within it's self.

**Alistair's Confession: Getting this far is great but we won't give up. We would rather settle for 4****th**** and 3****rd**** than 5****th**** and 4****th****. All we have to hope for is Kasumi to stick with us.**

Shinx: Who would have thought someone like me could go this far.

Alistair: How did you sign up if you are a wild Pokémon?

Shinx: I sometimes sneak into the city and I saw the sign ups. I signed up went for the interview and got in. You?

Alistair: My team said that this would be a good experience for me in the leadership position.

**Shinx's Confession: I am hoping that either me or Alistair gets to the final 3. Because I want a Dragon Tribe member to be there. Doesn't matter if me or him wins we just want the honor to show that our tribe are not complete losers. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 37_

Nighteye: Welcome to immunity. Today's challenge will have you doing an obstacle course that spans over a mile. First part is going over a dozen lily pads. After going through them you have to swim under and climb over six walls. After that you come to a platform. There is a bag containing four pieces which fits into the slots of the wheel assemble the wheel and open up the gate. You then have to swim over three quarter miles to the shore where you have to crash through a brick wall. First person to do so wins immunity and is guaranteed to be in the final 4. Lets get started.

*They take their positions.*

Nighteye: Survivors ready…go!

*The all start to go across the lily pads. Alistair struggles as Jud, Flareon, and Shinx get across quickly*

Nighteye: Jud is in the lead but the two Pokémon are right behind him!

*Jud jumps into the water followed by Shinx. Flareon takes a second to get the nerve to jump in. Kasumi jumps in as well as Alistair brings up the rear*

Nighteye: It is still very close!

*Jud has taken a big lead going over and under the walls. He gets to the platform and starts to assemble his wheel but struggles*

Nighteye: Jud is losing ground!

*Alistair passes Flareon and Kasumi as Shinx gets to the platform and starts to assemble her wheel*

Nighteye: Shinx is at the wheel!

*Alistair gets to the platform and starts to assemble*

Nighteye: Alistair is at the wheel. Flareon is slowing down at the walls.

*Kasumi gets to the platform as Jud and Alistair constructed their wheels and starts to open their gate. Shinx gets hers down next*

Nighteye: Very close immunity!

*Jud opens his gate first and jumps in with Alistair right behind. Shinx opens hers a little and squeezes through*

Nighteye: Shinx playing smart she knows that she only has to fit her body through!

*Kasumi struggles putting the pieces on the wheel as Flareon catches up and starts to assemble. In the lake Jud has the lead but Alistair is right behind him as Shinx gets farther and farther behind*

Nighteye: Shinx is falling out of it but not giving up. This is where endurance beats physical strength.

*Kasumi and Flareon opens their gates and jumps into the water*

Nighteye: Everyone is swimming!

*Shinx starts to catch up as the two men starts to tire as the shore neared*

Nighteye: It could be any of the three!

*Jud gets to shore first followed closely by Shinx and Alistair*

Nighteye: Now you just need to break the walls!

*Jud slams into the wall making it crack. Shinx uses her electricity in hopes of breaking it. Alistair takes a running start and smashes it with one hit*

Nighteye: Alistair wins immunity!

Alistair: YES!

Nighteye: Alistair congratulations you are immune tonight. For everyone else someone will be going home. You have the evening to think about it.

_Arcane Tribe Day 37_

Alistair: That was really close.

Jud: Yeah, I should have gotten more of a running start.

Shinx: It could have been any one of us.

**Jud's Confession: Well I did not win immunity. I hope Shinx and Alistair are with us or else I could be going home. But the three targets tonight are me, Kasumi, and Shinx. **

*Jud meets with Kasumi*

Jud: So it will be Shinx tonight.

Kasumi: Okay, don't worry I am voting for her.

Jud: So I am safe?

Kasumi: Yeah. I have a better shot going with you and Flareon than with Shinx and Alistair.

Jud: True. Well let's hope for the best.

Kasumi: Yeah.

**Kasumi's Confession: I am not 100% on either alliance. My choice will be made at Tribal Council. I want to be in the final three and which alliance I choose is the one that I have the best chance with.**

*Flareon meets with Alistair and Shinx*

Flareon: So it's Kausmi tonight.

Shinx: Ok and we will have the perfect final 4.

Alistair: Yeah.

**Flareon's Confession: Either Kasumi or Shinx will be going home. Me and Jud are going to discuss who we are voting for right before Tribal Council but I want to get Shinx and Kasumi to vote for each other. **

Alistair: So it is done. Kasumi it is.

**Shinx's Confession: I am really not sure who I am voting out tonight. Kasumi and Jud are both threats if they make it to the final 3 but then so is Flareon. This is a hard choice to make and I don't really know because there are so man good decisions to make here.**

*The tribe packs up and heads to Tribal Council*

**Alistair's Confession: So far everyone is vulnerable and I have no idea who is going home. I would not be surprised if it turns into a 2-1-1-1 vote here. If I wasn't immune I would probably be going home.**

_Tribal Council #13_

Nighteye: Welcome Arcane Tribe I'll bring in the jury…Randy, Lily, Lucario, Cass, Morrigan, Veronica, and Eevee. *Veronica was carrying Eevee who was bandaged up*

Nighteye: So Flareon what was your reaction to Eevee being injured?

Flareon: I was devastated since I was with her since day 1. Seeing her injured and dying made me more scared then when I injured my leg.

Nighteye: Okay so Kasumi since the final 9 everyone from your original tribe has been voted out. Will this time be different?

Kasumi: Maybe, maybe not.

Nighteye: What do you mean?

Kausmi: I have no idea who is going home. No one does.

Nighteye: Shinx is this true?

Shinx: Yes it is. Any of the four of us could be going home.

Nighteye: Alistair if you did not win immunity would you be going home.

Alistair: There would be a chance that I would. I am a physical threat here.

Nighteye: Jud, what about you?

Jud: If I get voted out I would totally understand. I am a former winner and I am surprised that I haven't been voted out yet.

Nighteye: Flareon do you vote out a physical threat or someone who could win the jury vote.

Flareon: At this stage of the game…a jury threat.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Alistair you are up first.

*Alistair votes*

*Flareon votes*

**Shinx**

Flareon: Sorry but I kept you here as long as I could.

*Jud votes*

*Kasumi votes*

*Shinx gets up to vote and takes a minute before writing her down*

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* First vote

**Shinx**

**Jud**

**Jud **

**Shinx**

*Both Jud and Shinx looks nervous*

Nighteye: Sixteenth person voted out of survivor and eighth member of our jury…

**Jud **

Jud: Damn. Well good luck Flareon.

*Jud walks up with his torch*

Nighteye: Jud the tribe has spoken. *Jud's torch gets extinguished as Jud walks away*

Nighteye: Truly this was a heart pounding vote…go back to camp and I will see you in the morning.

**Jud's Final Words: Damn so close but at least I get to be on the jury. I always wanted to be on the jury and I have nothing aginast the people who voted for me. **

_Arcane Tribe Night 37_

*The tribe comes back to camp. Flareon was shocked*

**Flareon's Confession: Wow, I mean wow. That was kind of a blindside to me. I did not expect Shinx, Alistair, and Kasumi to flip their votes to Jud. So I have to win the next challenge or else I will be going home. **

Kasumi: Not so high and mighty now.

Flareon: A vote is a vote.

Kasumi: You blindsided my three allies. I figured it would be payback to take out Jud.

Flareon: Just stop Kasumi. I know that I am next.

**Kasumi's Confession: It is nice to see Flareon lose someone and be on the minority. It's payback. And all we have to do is prevent her from winning immunity and I will have three votes locked up in the jury.**

Shinx: Sorry Flareon but it was either Jud or me.

Flareon: I don't blame you at all. You saw through me.

Alistair: He was an awesome guy well the only guy other guy besides me here.

Flareon: I guess we should get some rest.

**Shinx's Confession: I voted for Jud because I still want to keep my promise towards Flareon even though she broke hers. Although next Tribal Council Flareon might be going. **

_Arcane Tribe Day 38_

*The sun was just rising as the tribe was already up. Alistair was cooking rice*

**Alistair's Confession: We all awoke early because we knew that Nighteye was going to come and wake us up anyways. **

*Nighteye rides up on a boat*

Nighteye: Good morning.

Alistair: Morning.

Nighteye: You all know what is happening next right?

Shinx: Fallen comrades?

Nighteye: Right.

*The tribe gets in their canoe and paddles off*

_Fallen Comrades_

**Alistair's Confession: Fallen comrades is a good reminder on who we beat to get here. Some deserved to go farther and some lasted a little too long. **

*They get to Arcade's torch*

Flareon: I don't remember him.

Shinx: I heard he tried to get Craig out.

**Arcade: My time was very short and I felt I should have gone farther. I am a way better player than people took me for. **

*They get to Mewtwo's torch*

Shinx: Bastard.

Flareon: Him depriving Eevee of food brought me to flip and take him out.

**Mewtwo: How did Eevee not get voted out of the pre merge? That ticks me off more than being voted out. Seeing someone who did not deserve to go far went far. **

*They go past Hermit's torch*

Alistair: He was crazy. He lived in a stump.

Shinx: He also did not try a challenge.

**Hermit: Go away. This is my stump!**

*They stop at Sten's torch*

Shinx: I hated him.

Alistair: He wasn't a good leader either.

**Sten: I got voted off and I have nothing to say. I regret nothing. **

*They walk past Laura's torch which was laying on the ground*

Shinx: I was surprised she quit.

Kasumi: Me too. I never thought she did that.

*They get to Great Oak's torch*

Flareon: His rhymes got annoying.

Kasumi: Good thing he rarely talks.

**Great Oak: I have nothing to say. Now go away.**

*The see Shannon's torch*

Shinx: I am glad I zapped him.

Kasumi: I was with him for a week and he was a jerk.

**Shannon: I can't believe these losers voted me out. I am an awesome person. I just hope a woman or a Pokémon does not win.**

*The walk past Craig's torch*

Shinx: He was a nice guy. I wish he stayed longer.

Flareon: He was a leader of a sinking ship unfortunately. I would have loved to see him in the merge or at least in the jury.

**Craig: Well I got played by Lucario and I wished I made the jury but it goes to show that no one is trustworthy. I should have said no and told him to take the leadership position. **

*The walk past Randy's torch*

Alistair: He was a little mean.

Shinx: He was nice to me.

**Randy: I feel bad for voting for Shinx. I should have voted for Alistair and told Lucario to go *beep* himself. **

*The go past Lily's torch*

Flareon: Very interesting Nightkin.

Kasumi: She was crazy but she worked the hardest next to Jud.

**Lily: 11****th**** place is not bad for a little old granny. I guess the tribe felt that I was too much of a threat to keep around. **

*They go past Lucario's torch*

Shinx: He was strong but selfish.

Flareon: He was an ass when he merged too.

**Lucario: I still got in the top 10 but I also felt that a lot of people are undeserving. Eevee, Shinx, Cass, and Veronica. **

*They get to Cass's torch*

Alistair: She was really negative.

Flareon: I know. I wished she lightened up a bit.

**Cass: Well I am back with my whiskey so everything is fine. I wish people would stop bugging me about who to vote for. **

*They get to Morrigan's torch*

Kasumi: She hated you Alistair.

Alistair: I know. We go back a long way.

**Morrigan: I could have done better but I didn't. Still it was a fun game and I don't regret playing it. It was fun to torture Alistair while it lasted. **

*They walk up to Veornica's torch*

Kasumi: Good ally.

Flareon: I totally forgave her for that comment.

**Veronica: It was a blast to be here and I got far and was in a great tribe. I will never forget this experience. **

*They get to Eevee's torch*

Shinx: I miss her.

Flareon: I know. She was like a daughter to me.

**Eevee: No amount of pain will keep me from doing this again. I loved being here and I grew from it. Thank you for letting me play. **

*The finally get to Jud's torch*

Flareon: Great guy and loyal ally.

Shinx: I never seen him angry before.

**Jud: So this is what being voted out feels like. Awesome! I did not win but it wasn't the end of the world. Fighting to the very end of immunity and getting voted out barely is the way to go. **

_Immunity Challenge Day 38_

Nighteye: Welcome to the final immunity challenge. Today's challenge will have you floating on four free floating platforms. There is a twist to the challenge, you can pull on a rope which connects to another platform. You can use it to try and get someone off it. You can stand, sit, or lay on it. The waves are rough and if you fall in you are out of the challenge. Last one left wins immunity. Lets get on the platforms and lets get started.

*They all get on the platform. Alistair and Kasumi were standing. Shinx and Flareon were sitting*

Nighteye: This challenge has started.

*Kasumi immediately pulls the rope to Flareon's platform*

Flareon: Whoa!

Kasumi: I am taking you down.

*Shinx grabs a rope and pulls sending Kasumi in the water*

Nighteye: In a surprise Kasumi is out after a minute.

Kasumi; Why did you do that Shinx?

Shinx: Sorry I was testing the ropes.

*30 minutes in*

Nighteye: It is the 30 minute mark. How are you all feeling?

Shinx: Sea sick.

Alistair: My legs are hurting.

Flareon: I am good.

Nighteye: It's going to get a lot harder. The wind is picking up which means more waves.

*1 hour in*

Nighteye: We are at the 1 hour mark.

*Alistair stretches his legs as Flareon tugs on the rope to his platform causing him to fall in*

Nighteye: Alistair is out! Only Shinx and Flareon are left.

Flareon: I am ready for a long wait.

Shinx: Me too.

*2 hours in*

*It started to rain*

Nighteye: This rain will only get worse.

Flareon: Listen I am voting for Kasumi. You give me immunity and I will vote with you.

Shinx: You promise?

Flareon: I promise.

Shinx: Okay just tug on my rope when the next wave comes in.

Flareon: Ok.

*Another wave comes in and Flareon tugs on the rope sending Shinx into the water*

Nighteye: Flareon wins immunity!

Flareon: YES! Umm can I get a boat to get me to the other side?

Nighteye: No, you can swim back. Flareon you are safe from tribal council. See you all tonight.

Flareon: Don't leave me here!

_Arcane Tribe Day 38_

*The tribe came back. Kasumi was disappointed*

**Kasumi's Confession: Flareon won immunity and now that means I need to tie Tribal Council between me and Shinx. I need to turn back to Flareon in order to do that.**

*Kasumi meets with Flareon*

Kasumi: Listen I know we go off to a rough start last night but it would benefit you to take out Shinx.

Flareon: Why?

Kasumi: Because she could take a lot of votes and win the game.

Flaroen: Do you know for sure?

Kasumi: Yeah, I do. She has way of getting the votes.

**Flareon's Confession: Kasumi is trying to get me to vote off Shinx. I made a promise to her…and I broke it and she still kept her end of the bargain. So if I will vote for someone it maybe Alistair.**

Flareon: I prefer Alistair going.

Kasumi: Alistair is no threat.

Flareon: But I am either voting for him or you.

Kasumi: Fine.

*Shinx and Alistair intercepts Flareon*

Shinx: So are you voting for me or Alistair?

Flareon: Not sure.

Shinx: Well hopefully you choose wisely.

**Shinx's Confession: I am pretty scared of going into a tie breaker because who knows what could happen. So I guess I will wait and see what happens. **

*The tribe packs up and heads to Tribal Council*

**Alistair's Confession: Well it seems that at worst case scenario it might be a tie but who knows what will happen. The only thing for is that Flareon is immune and we are not.**

_Tribal Council #14_

Nighteye: Welcome Arcane Final Four. I'll bring in the jury…Randy, Lily, Lucario, Cass, Morrigan, Veronica, Eevee, and Jud voted out of the last Tribal Council. So Flareon how important was immunity?

Flareon: I probably would have been voted out if it wasn't for it.

Nighteye: Kasumi you obviously flipped last Tribal Council. Does it affect if you go or not?

Kasumi: Yes. Alistair and Shinx are voting for me and I am trying to get Flareon to vote with me to get her out.

Nighteye: Shinx why would they be voting for you?

Shinx: Because Kasumi believes that I am the biggest threat for jury votes.

Nighteye: Any reason why?

Shinx: Yes, she thinks that because I am an underdog I will get votes but I only have one vote locked up. Kasumi you have three.

Kasumi: Who?

Shinx: Cass, Morrigan, and Veronica.

Nighteye: Alistair how do you fit into all of this.

Alistair: Well I heard that I might be getting a single vote because Flareon might vote for me.

Nighteye: Any reason why?

Flareon: He's a nice guy and a huge social threat.

Alistair: Why thanks…I guess.

Nighteye: So Kasumi you want Flareon to vote out Shinx and Flareon is voting…

Flaroen: Maybe.

Nighteye: Maybe voting for Alistair. So you change your vote or hope for the best.

Kasumi: Hope for the best. Flareon is a wild card here.

Nighteye: It is time to vote. Alistair you are up first.

*Alistair votes*

**Kasumi**

Alistair: Nothing personal I just don't want to go home.

*Flareon votes*

*vote hidden*

Flareon: So for the betrayal but I figured you might win the jury votes.

*Kasumi votes*

**Shinx**

Kasumi: This was suppose to be for Flareon but she won immunity.

*Shinx votes*

**Kasumi**

Shinx: I hope Flareon voted for the right person.

Nighteye: I will read the votes. *He gets the urn* First vote

**Kasumi**

**Shinx**

**Kasumi**

One vote left

Seventieth person voted out of Survivor…

**Kasumi**

Kasumi: Damn

*Kasumi walks up with her torch*

Nighteye: Kasumi the tribe has spoken. *He snuffs her torch as Kasumi walks off*

Nighteye: Congratulations to the final 3 I see you back here tomorrow night. Head back to camp. *Nighteye felt something was missing*

Nighteye: She took my wallet! Get back here! *He runs off after Kasumi*

**Kasumi's Final Words: Well I tried and in the end Flareon honored her deal with Shinx over the smart way. Now I have to go because a very angry Anthro Wolf is coming this way looking for his wallet. **

_Arcane Tribe Day 39_

*The tribe was gathering everything in the shelter to burn*

Shinx: Well it's our last day. Thanks for keeping your deal after all.

Flareon: I could never vote you out. You helped me win immunity.

Alistair: I never expected to be in the final 3.

**Alistair's Confession: It's been a long 39 days and I felt that Tribal Council is a common thing for me. But tonight I'll be glad to go since it is for a million silvers. **

Shinx: I'll miss this place. Can't you believe this is the only shelter I lived in for the longest?

Flareon: I know. I'll be happy to see my daughters when I get back.

**Flareon's Confession: I miss my daughters and my trainer but hopefully after tonight I will be at least a million dollars richer.**

Alistair: I hope us three will be in the next All-Stars.

Flareon: I doubt it. Last All-Stars there were no winners.

**Shinx's Confession: We pretty much spent the day gathering everything and putting it into the shelter to burn later. We also cooked up the rest of the rice to eat. **

*The three were eating rice*

Alistair: This is the most rice I had since before the game began.

Flareon: We rationed well.

Shinx: I know.

**Flareon's Confession: I don't know what to expect from the jury. It could go well or it will not. My plan is to convince them that I had an original alliance with Shinx and Eevee plus my alliance was the minority of the whole Pokémon alliance. **

*Flareon used her flamethrower to burn the shelter and other items*

Alistair: Nice. Remind me never to get in a fire building contest with you.

Flareon: Yeah.

**Alistair's Confession: My plan is to hopefully use my coattail riding as a strategy. Like Lucario got voted out for being too much of at threat with strategy. I wanted to be as a non threat as possible. **

*The tribe gathered up their stuff*

**Shinx's Confession: My plan is to explain that I have been to the most Tribal Councils and I survived them all despite being a constant target. I stuck with my allies and hopefully that will get me votes. I think Alistair and Flareon have more votes locked up than me. So I need to fight to get more. **

_Final Tribal Council_

Nighteye: Welcome to Final Tribal Council. The jury is already waiting. In case no one remembers you will first give your opening statement then the jury will ask their questions and finally you will make a closing statement…then we will reveal the votes. So Alistair start us off.

Alistair: Umm yeah well I may not have been strategic in this game but I learned from others that being strategic and physical can be harmful. And I felt that being physical was more to my advantage than being strategic.

Nighteye: Flareon your turn.

Flareon: I know a few of you might be ticked off at me for betraying you but I wanted to honor my first alliance of Eevee and Shinx. Nothing I did was personal at all. I am surprised it even worked.

Nighteye: Shinx finish us off.

Shinx: Since day six I have been to almost every Tribal Council and just about every time I was a target. I have seen my allies voted off but I somehow escaped every time. After Lucario was voted off I upped my game. I knew when to stay out of arguments and when to make moves. Like my idol. Flareon gave my information but I used it to make my own moves.

Nighteye: Okay, jury you can make your statements. Randy you are up first.

Randy: Okay, Alistair I wanted to know why you are not a leader?

Alistair: I am just not the leader type.

Randy: So you let a tribe sink. You were more qualified and respected than anyone in our tribe.

Alistair: I don't believe I was the reason for my tribe's failure.  
>Randy: You should have stepped up and you did not. Shinx you impressed me the most. I thought you were a gone when I was voted out and here you are.<p>

Shinx: Thanks.

Randy: Flareon you also did a good job and I don't say that to anyone because if you and Shinx were not here I would have hated to cast a vote for anyone.

Nighteye: Lily.

Lily: Okay simple questions. Alistair do you have any children?

Alistair: Umm…

Lily: Shinx?

Shinx: No.

Lily: Flareon?

Flareon: I have two daughters.

Lily: I am done.

Nighteye: Lucario.

Lucario: Okay first things first. Shinx you are useless and should have been voted out in the pre merge.

Shinx: Then why didn't you do it?

Lucario:…

Shinx: It's not like you did not have the chance. You took out Hermit, Sten, Shannon, Craig, and Randy over me.

Lucario: Flareon you did well but I am still not happy for you voting out the more deserving Mewtwo.

Flareon: If I could I would flip you off. What you did to Eevee in unforgivable.

Lucario: Alistair congratulations.

Nighteye: Cass?

Cass: Let's see three people who I do not think should be here. Alistair you are handsome but completely useless. Shinx, you are the luckiest Per…thing in this game. The fact that it is more luck and my tribe's stupidity that you are here. And Flareon you should not be here either.

Nighteye: Morrigan?

Morrigan: Oh yes this will be fun. Alistair you never led anything. Even as a gray warden you let the new person lead instead of you. Pathetic. You are here as a goat nothing more and the fact that my next vote will not be for you and I will laugh when you lose.

Alistair: I beat you that is all that matters.

Morrigan: Flareon why did you drag that little fur ball Eevee with you?

Flareon: Because she was an ally and a friend.

Morrigan: Well other than that you have my respect for backstabbing me and your allies. Shinx…how the hell are you still in?

*Shinx shrugs*

Shinx: Luck of the idol?

Nighteye: Veronica?

Veronica: Umm yeah I have no idea who to vote for so select two jurors who should be sitting next to you.

Alistair: Can I select people in the finals as well.

Veronica: Yeah sure.

Alistair: Shinx and Lucario.

Flaroen: Shinx and Eevee.

Shinx: Randy and Eevee.

Nighteye: Eevee?

Eevee: I just want to thank Shinx and Flareon for sticking up for me when I needed it. And one of you two will be getting my vote.

Nighteye: Jud?

Jud: Hey everyone it was a fun experience and congratulations. My question is what will you use the million for?

Alistair: Probably to buy new equipment and help my sister.

Shinx: I have little use for the money. Maybe give most of it to a local daycare center which helps abused Pokémon and use the rest for Pokeblocks and berries.

Flareon: For my daughters to get them stronger, a little for me, and some to charity.

Jud: Thank you.

Nighteye: Kasumi finish us up.

Kausmi: Okay so Alistair you were useless with strategy. If Shinx was out you would have laid down and died. Flareon you did very well but I felt that Shinx was a bigger threat.

Flareon: You had Morrigan, Cass, and Veronica. Shinx had Randy.

Kasumi: Shinx you relied on Flareon to much. That is all.

Nighteye: Closing statements.

Alistair: You guys don't seem to understand my strategy here. If I was strategic I would have been targeted and I did not have an idol to rely on. I had my skills in immunity to fall back on.

Flareon: I backstabbed some of you but I did it because I wanted to honor my original alliance. I did not want to make an original alliance and backstab them. It would hurt my integrity.

Shinx: Wow, I am shocked with the mixed opinions but I was lucky for my choices. I do not deny that. The choice between me and Randy, to who to give the idol to and who to vote for, that was luck. Yet, I did not get here on luck alone. I knew when to speak and when to listen. That is what got me here. An alliance self destructed and the best thing to do was to sit back and not add fuel to the fire.

Nighteye: It is time to vote…Randy you go up first.

*Randy votes*

**Shinx**

Randy: You earned it. No matter what others say you *beep*ing earned it.

*Lily votes*

*Lucario votes*

**Alistair**

Lucario: Good luck friend.

*Cass votes*

**Alistair**

Cass: Just because I don't want Flareon or Shinx to win.

*Veronica votes*

*Morrigan votes*

*Eevee votes*

**Flareon**

Eevee: You've been there for me since day 1. Sorry Shinx but it came down to who I was with longer.

*Jud votes*

**Flareon**

Jud: A loyal ally. Hope you win.

*Kasumi votes*

**Shinx**

Kasumi: You may be with the other alliance but you never backstabbed me.

Nighteye: I will read the votes…*he gets the urn* First vote…

**Flareon**

*People cheer*

Alistair: Where is that cheer coming from?

Nighteye: Shush. *He turns off the radio*

**Shinx**

**Alistair**

**Shinx**

**Alistair**

**Flareon**

2 votes each…

**Flareon**

**Shinx**

3 votes Flaroen, 3 votes Shinx, 2 votes for Alistair 1 vote left…and it's not for Alistair…winner of Video Game Survivor Panama…

**Shinx**

Shinx: Holy *beep*!

Flareon: Wow!

Alistair: Congratulations.

Nighteye: Both Shinx and Flareon played a good game but in the end the jury felt Shinx was more deserving.

**Shinx's Confession: I am happy to win! I did not expect it to happen. I came in hoping to make it to the merge. Wow! The next trainer that catches me might be surprised that tey caught a million dollar winner. **

**Flareon's Confession: I loved the fact that Shinx won. She did deserve it. Am I disappointed? A little but I am glad one of my allies won.**

**Alistair's Confession: I am not surprised that I lost but I do not regret playing the way I did.**

Jury votes:

Voted for Shinx: Randy (Shinx's ally), Morrigan (Wanted to get back at Flareon), Veronica (Felt Shinx played a better game), Kasumi (We felt backstabbed by Flareon)

Voted for Flareon: Lily (Ally of Flareon), Eevee (Was with Flareon longer than Shinx), Jud (Flareon's ally)

Voted for Alistair: Lucario (Alistair's friend), Cass (Did not want Flareon or Shinx to win)

Notes on the booted:

Jud: He was the support character for both Flareon and Eevee. Nothing more.

Kasumi: When I first planned her story all I had was her stealing stuff from the other camp and stealing Jeff's pants before I switched the host to Nighteye in which I had her steal his wallet. She somehow grew to be Veronica's number and the strategist.

Alistair: He was the Mick of the season. He really did not do very much but be a follower.

Flareon: She was my original winner but I was going to see who had the better story. I liked her but I felt I made a better story for Shinx. She was suppose to be the mother who was positive in the beginning but becomes mixed in the merge and started to backstab people. He edit was a little like Kane's.

Shinx: I did not know what was going to happen to her edit when I first started writing for her. Thus the reason why Flareon was the original winner but as I continued to write I started liking Shinx's story and character more so around the merge I switched the winner from Flareon to Shinx. Either way Shannon was wrong. A woman who is also a Pokémon won.

So enjoy and watch for season 7.

Oh yeah out of all my season I wrote for this is probably the one I enjoyed the most. Right above Season 2.


End file.
